Inverted Lover
by Miroir Twin
Summary: After a horrible ordeal at the hands of Albedo, Gwen slowly slips into madness, changing her view of life, love and one green-eyed cousin...or was he red-eyed? Warnings inside. AlbedoxGwenxBen Bwen Gwedo
1. Chapter 1  What just happened?

This is a Gwedo/Bwen fanfic that I'll be slowly revising and continuing from where I left off from my hiatus. I've fleshed out the beginning part to the story making this first chapter over 6k words long.

Warning: This story is_** very**__ dark-themed_ (which will only get darker as it goes on), so it will make the more conservative readers uncomfortable and may cause triggers to some people, I rated this Mature for a reason. This story includes: Incestuous relations, rape, abuse, cheating, acts of violence, torture, manipulative/controlling behaviour, swearing and a boat load of other stuff that I'll list when the issues come about.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters under the franchise and I'm not making a profit from this, this is purely for my twisted entertainment.

* * *

><p>The warehouse was dingy, dark and smelled of rust and rotting wood. Luckily for Gwen, the redhead was imprisoned in a room that wasn't too small, keeping her dreaded claustrophobia at bay. Even so, she still felt so trapped and confined, the smooth metal device that was clawed around her neck was giving her that horrid feeling. She tried to escape, desperate enough to smash at the metallic door with the crates stacked around her when her Anodite powers wouldn't work. So she sat and waited for her cousin and boyfriend to come, they had to, they always had each others backs when one of them was captured or losing one of their many battles with aliens.<p>

No use wasting your energy Gwen, you'll need it when the time comes.

The redhead looked around her with the little light the device gave off, illuminating the musty old bed she was currently curled up on. She's been taken hostage before, too many times to count, but she always could get away so easily, due to her massive amounts of mana, brains and fighting skills. Of course, take away the Anodite part of her and all you really have is an intelligent teenage girl that knows a good amount of martial arts. So it stung her pride when she actually was a plain old hostage, especially being a hostage for him. She's been taken by him before, but the idea that he bested her a second time really started to grate on her nerves.

Gwen thought that he held no threat anymore, that he just wanted to go back to where ever he came from and that he just really hated her cousin, Ben Tennyson. The unlocking of bolts could be heard from the other side of the door, her muscles instinctively tensing for fight or flight. The metal creaked open, it was pitch black and nearly impossible to see who it was, but she knew.

_Albedo._

The door slams shut behind him, creating an eerie echo that faded off into silence. The albino was giving her a mocking smirk that caused an unsettling feeling to develop in the pit of her stomach, like he had something up his sleeve. Albedo starts to casually tread toward the redhead, smirk growing from her fighting stance.

"If you wanted to face Ben in a fight, you should have just come up to him," Gwen started, trying to keep her cool. "Instead of having to resort to being a coward like this. Seriously, aren't you suppose to be a genius? You couldn't think of anything better than a typical kidnapping scheme?"

"Oh trust me," Her cousin's voice came out of the boy, though his tone was too cold and calculating to belong to the brunet. "I've thought of something much better than anything you could have anticipated, Gwen Tennyson."

"Like what?" She readied herself, preparing to fight off the white-haired freak. She could take him, he had the same body and build as her cousin, too boyish to pose a real threat. Though his ability to turn into other aliens could cause a problem, she would just have to hold out until the calvary arrived.

It was easier said than done, Albedo held up a small remote, reminiscent of typical Galvan technology. The redhead found out the hard way what it was used for, her metal choker activating from the push of a button. It sent painful shock waves throughout her body, the flow paralysing her completely.

Gwen was shoved roughly onto the bed in the chaos, the albino straddled her with glee evident on his face, cranking up the shock levels till she could see white spots in her vision.

"I hate being in this body more than you ever could imagine," Albedo's voice was taunting, his tone mocking the teenage girl as she lay nearly limp on the dust covered sheets. "But, you know the one thing I am grateful for, is that I don't have to suffer through the pain of having a female body."

She pried open one of her eyes to glare at the body with dim pink light tinting his face in the dark. What was that even supposed to mean?

"Galvan male and females are so similar in size and strength, there's no point in even comparing them, but homo sapien females really do have it rough. You're so much weaker than the males of your species."

Albedo cocked his head to the side, unknowingly mimicking Ben's usual gesture when he's confident and full of himself. Gwen shuddered at the resemblance.

"This body may be of a pubescent male's, but it's more than enough strength to overpower you. I could use the power from other species at my disposal, but I seem to have an urge to overtake you in this form. Must be human male genetics."

Gwen was getting fed up with his insults, she felt the numbness die down and took a swing at the albino youth. He caught her fist, larger hand encircling her tinier one before he squeezed it painfully, she felt her fingers bending in ways they never should.

"It's called testosterone, Gwendolyn," He smiled at her attempts at pushing him off, before shocking her again, a sadistic groan of satisfaction rose out of his throat at her strangled cries. "It works wonders with a rush of adrenaline, it's almost like I'm being intoxicated...Is this what makes your species so vulgar and violent?"

"Get off me, get off me now!" Gwen could feel the heat from her eyes, her anger taking over and manifesting by the pink glow that covered her usually green orbs. It lasted only a few seconds before the torture device responded to the surge in mana and electrocuted her back into submission.

"Every time you use your mana," Albedo explained to the half conscious girl beneath him. "It just gets absorbed and sent right back at you in the most painful way possible. So, I would suggest you refrain from using it."

"Why...why are you doing this?"

"You'll know very soon," He riddled at the ginger, hand slipping underneath her blouse to pull it up. "It's something your species seems to enjoy immensely."

"You're not actually serious?" Gwen couldn't believe what he was implying, what the white-haired boy was doing to her. Another shock went through her, making sure she couldn't move to stop him from tearing her clothes off. "You can't do this! Why are you doing this?"

"If you honestly must know," He started, the sound of a zipper being pulled down nearly deafened Gwen's hearing, this was not happening. "I won't be satisfied with just beating Ben Tennyson, I want to completely defeat everything about him. I want to psychologically traumatize him for what he did to me. And you know how I'm going to accomplish that? By physically and mentally scarring you, his precious cousin."

The pain coursing through her system was overridden by the panic that sprang up into her chest, out of all the things he could do to her, why did it have to be this? The half naked boy unknowingly answered her mind's question, his need to explain his genius idea cemented the fact of what was about to transpire in Gwen's head.

"You know why I choose this way of scarring you? It took a while, to read up on human history and all the types of torture that your species are so proud of and this seems to be the most prevalent and horrifying for a human female to go through. It's even worse than death to a large part of your society...It's perfect."

Gwen would have screamed, screamed until her throat was bleeding and her face was blue, if it meant that she could get away from this, but she couldn't. The redhead was too in shock, still in disbelief that he would go through with it.

But he did, too her utter horror he did, painful and humiliating, just the way Albedo wanted it to be. The last guy she would ever imagine getting her virginity ripped apart by would be her cousin's clone. Every time his hips rammed into her, her insides tore that much more.

Just think of Kevin, Gwen, just think that's it's him, not Ben's...

"I assumed that this-hnnn, would be worse, seeing that I look like your relative," Gwen tried to block out his voice, that sounded too much like Ben's, but his lips were whispering in her ear, words impossible to ignore. "But maybe...you're enjoying this instead for the very same reason?"

"You're- YOU'RE SICK IN THE HEAD!"

"Am I? Tell me then, what would you prefer? To get raped by an alien you barely know...or to get loved by your cousin? Which is it?" Albedo dug his nails into her thighs, enjoying the muffed sounds of fear and pain she made while he attacked her breasts with his tongue. She knew it was useless but her survival instincts took over her mana, the resulting shock sent Gwen's anger into overdrive.

"NEITHER!" She tried biting and spitting in his face when he rested his forehead on hers, but his hand clamped around her jaw, stifling any attempts.

"Come on Gwen," The redhead froze at the change in his voice, trying to look at him in the dark to see his white hair, not brown. "Is it really that bad if I'm the one to take you?"

"Stop it, Albedo," He sounded perfectly like Ben, like he rehearsed it down to the last syllable. She ignored his arms that started to wrap gently around her. "You're not BEN."

"It's okay Gwen, I won't hurt you...I promise...okay Gwen?" It was the vulnerability in his voice that caused her resolve to wane. This is Albedo, not Ben, he's not Ben, doesn't matter if he talks like him, or looks like him or smells like... "Gwen...are you alright?"

"Be-Ben?" Her shaky hands rested on her cousin's shoulders while she tried see through the darkness to his face. Ben's face.

"Yea? What is it Gwen?" When the girl hugged him closer, trembling from her mental breakdown, he knew that he won, he still kept up with the persona of Ben Tennyson, though now he could do whatever he liked. So he fucked her, grabbing the half-crazed girl up from the bed to the wall, moaning out her name in Tennyson's tone every time she whimpered to seal the deal on his identity.

"Mmm, say my name Gwen."

"Ben."

"Hehe, you're such a dweeb." She edged him on after that, moaning her cousin's name over and over again while he plowed into her. Her legs unconsciously gripped the boy around his waist as he kept ramming her against the dingy metal. She never felt like this before, it was a sickening mixture of hatred, hope and lust all tangling up inside her lower abdomen.

How could she let Ben do this to her? It was so wrong. So desperately wrong, but Gwen clung to her cousin's body like it was the end of the world, letting his rhythmic grunts of pleasure lull her into a sense of shallow security. His rough and sweaty hands dug into her thighs while his thrusts picked up speed, becoming sporadic and messy. Until it was over, it was all over too soon.

Her cousin left her on the dirty mattress as soon as he was done, tossing a small box of clear pills at the dazed girl while an alarm echoed around them and the automatic lights brought her out of her fantasy.

"If you do not wish to carry the DNA offspring of your cousin, then I suggest you take those at the nearest possible opportunity, understood?" A now dressed Albedo glared down at Gwen who looked about ready to vomit all over the floor at the realization of what she just did with the mutated Galvan in front of her. Assuming the shaking redhead below him was in shock, he shrugged casually and left out the now opened door, already aware of who the two intruders were.

By the time Ben and Kevin get there, Gwen has already redressed and hid the strange pills in her skirt pocket, trying to comb the knots out of her hair with shaking fingers. The two boys were none the wiser, taking her shocked silence as her reaction to being kidnapped. They honestly tried to go back to their usual routines, the trio really did. But it was difficult with Gwen's sudden personality change and secretiveness.

* * *

><p>No matter how hard they tried, the device wouldn't come off. If they tried anything too drastic, it could end up hurting Gwen more than helping her. Even Cooper was at a lost on what to do with the strange bit of technology. He knew it had to be something Galvan inspired but it literally would not respond to anything he did.<p>

So here they were, at Mr. Smoothy's. The greatest place on earth (according to Ben anyways) getting their usuals when Gwen leaves to use the restroom. Ben casually watched her go, sitting on the hood of Kevin's car right next to him.

"Have you noticed that Gwen's been avoiding me lately? Ever since we came back from those warehouses, it's like she can't even look me in the eyes anymore."

"Nope, can't say that I have, Tennyson." Kevin did, but jumping to conclusions wasn't really his style.

"Well she doesn't. Something definitely happened back there. Gwen needs to tell us or we can't help her." Ben gave his best serious glare at the ex-con next to him, Kevin rolled his eyes and started walking toward the crowded area of teens at Mr. Smoothy's entrance.

"Hey, wait up Kevin!" He raced after his friend, catching up to him as he interrupted a group of laughing teenagers.

"You're in Gwen's Karate class, aren't you? Katie right?" Said girl looked bewildered for a moment before her friend whispered something in her ear, making both girls giggle at Kevin.

"So? Your point?"

"Have you noticed anything strange about her lately?" Ben asked her, giving the brace-face a pleading look. "Anything at all?"

"Well she had to stop half way during class," Katie offhandedly remarked. "Something about her being in too much pain. Also, she had a bunch of weird marks all over her in the locker room."

"What type of marks?" Kevin's eyes started to narrow at the girl, who glared right back, the martial arts student obviously wouldn't be fazed by intimidation.

"You should know," Her friend joined in. "You're the one who put them on her."

"What are they talking about, Kevin?" Ben demanded, giving Kevin a look of confusion and irritation. Before Kevin could defend himself, a petite redhead came strolling toward the group, her smile turning downwards when her boyfriend started angrily toward her.

"What the hell is Katie talking about?"

"Wha-"

"Why are you saying that I beat you? Huh?" Ben wedged himself between the attention grabbing couple, trying to push an enraged Kevin away from his scared cousin slowly.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Kevin! You're making a scene!" Kevin pushed Ben out of the way to grab Gwen's wrist and drag the shocked girl to his car.

"We're leaving." Gwen was shoved into the backseat of the green Challenger, while Kevin quickly started the vehicle and Ben reluctantly slid in. The car speeds off before Ben even had the chance to close his door, making it slam shut from the momentum. The sour faced ebony didn't stop the vehicle until they were in a deserted parking lot, far away from the prying eyes of people.

Ben tried shielding his cousin from Kevin, but the ex-con was having none of that as he yanked Gwen out of the car and forced her face to him.

"Gwen," Kevin made her look directly into his eyes. "What. Happened."

"Nothing!" She insisted. "Why would you think something happened?"

"It's okay Gwen," Ben cut in worriedly. "You can tell us, we're just worried about you."

"You don't need to be." She declared, but Kevin didn't believe her, instead he chose to pull up her shirt, revealing an intricate array of hickeys and bruises lining her abdomen. She yanked her sweater down too late, flinching at the shocked expressions on both her boyfriend and her cousin.

Ben shakily asks her. "Gwen, were…were you raped?"

Gwen is still denying it, too ashamed to tell them. "No! I wasn't…nothing happened! I was just-!"

Kevin's fed up with her lying and stomps off back to his car, he speeds off, leaving both of them stranded at the side of the road. Gwen sways and falls to the ground, crying. Ben tries to console her, but she flinches away.

"I-I just want to go back home."

"Gwen, you can tell me what happened I won't…"

"You're the last person I want to talk about this to." He's hurt at her words, not realizing the meaning, but he gives up for the time being and takes her home using one of his aliens.

* * *

><p>Gwen has a dream about Albedo coming into her room at night and screwing her again, though he keeps switching between Ben and himself, she wakes up just as he's moaning her name.<p>

In real life someone is calling her name.

"Gwen!" It's Kevin and he's calling her from outside, his car parked behind him. She opens her window fully, he tells her to come down outside so they can talk. She sneaks out, using the tree beside her house as a make-shift ladder. She goes to him and he embraces her, telling her how sorry he is for blowing up like he did.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I…I won't force you to."

She thanks him, but discreetly avoids his face when he tries to kiss her. He feels rejected but says nothing.

* * *

><p>Ben visits Gwen's house around 3 days later, they're in her room, he uses his homework as an excuse to have a private conversation with her, and <em>he neede<em>_d _to figure out what actually happened while she was in the warehouse. It's been eating away at him for days. Gwen's visibly nervous, last time Ben was in her room was when she was having that dream with him in it. Ben starts a "we're-family-you-can-tell-me-anything" speech, but Gwen stops him.

"I can't, I…I just can't, okay?"

Ben suggests that she could maybe talk to Julie about it. "You're both girls after all." He's secretly wishing that Julie will pass on to him what's wrong with his cousin.

"No! Can we please just drop this?"

But he persuades her. "Alright, how about you two just get together, make it a girls' night out thing," Gwen's going to argue back but he finishes. "Look, you know that you've been under a lot of stress lately, it wouldn't hurt to get out and relax a little."

She sighs, defeated, maybe she really did need a night out to get rid of all the rotten feelings being bottled up.

* * *

><p>Gwen and Julie are in a café, they've just finished watching a chick-flick at the cinema about all the typical romance and drama that women love. The mood is light and Gwen feels a lot better hanging out with Julie than having to deal with Ben or Kevin, with their awkward glances and subtle attempts at finding out the truth. The discussion is normal, talking about the movie and what their thoughts of it were. Julie really liked the main love interest of the female lead. But not so much the love rival, a jerk, he was way too full of himself. Gwen agreed.<p>

"Definitely, though the second guy, Philip, sort of reminds me of Kevin in a way." They laughed, it was true.

"The main lead is sort of like Ben now that I think about it," Julie pondered. Gwen mentally flinched. "I mean, Ben has all the same character traits, he's kind, compassionate, kind of a boy still at heart, a little goofy in a way, which is adorable." She finished it off with a small giggle. Gwen mimicked her.

"Yea, he's definitely improved since he was a kid, though I think his stubbornness is still going strong." Julie agreed whole-heartedly, he could be stubborn at times.

"Though I think that it's a family trait, rather than Ben's isolated one."

Gwen looked up from her latte, what did she mean? Oh…she got it.

"Ben told you, didn't he?" Though, it wasn't a question. Julie had a knowing smirk on her lips.

"No, you just did." Gwen, you idiot! She mentally slapped herself. She looked down at her latte, trying to come up with an excuse to get out of the conversation. Julie continued though.

"You don't have to say anything; you're just looking like a zombie lately, they're naturally going to worry."

Gwen, for some strange reason, felt like she needed to tell someone, the urge to do it was overpowering right now. But she had to be careful with her words. Julie was looking relaxed, taking a sip of her bubble tea.

"Have you ever had someone do somethings to you that were…really horrible?"

Julie looked puzzled, nodding her head, waiting for Gwen to continue.

"Like…_really _horrible?"

"Like, rape horrible or…" Julie started but stopped when she saw the look in Gwen's eyes. Oh. "Umm, no I don't think so."

Gwen paused, trying to find the words.

"Well, hypothetically, if something horrible, really horrible happened to you, by someone and instead of hating them for it…uh," Gwen looked down again. "What if…you might have liked what they did to you, even though you know you shouldn't? What would you do?"

Julie pursed her lips; this was pretty heavy stuff, if what she assumed Gwen was talking about was true.

"Well…I guess it all depends on what they did and who they were," Julie answered. "If it was someone I loved and trusted I think that-"

"What if it wasn't someone you loved or liked even, what if you hated this person before?"

"Do I hate them now, after the really horrible thing?" Julie asked back. She was using herself as the subject to get Gwen to admit it.

"Umm…no, you're starting to like this person now…and anyone who looks like them."

"…I would guess I'd figure out why I liked them so much after what they did to me, and wonder why what they did was so horrible in the first place if I enjoyed it."

Gwen opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was an 'I see', and she sipped her latte, deep in thought. Julie was through with thinking, she already decided that this was way too big of issue to just leave it like that; she was going to tell Ben. Even though right before Gwen and her parted ways and Gwen asked her not to tell anyone what they talked about, she had to break that promise. If what she thought Gwen was suffering from was true.

* * *

><p>"SHE SAID WHAT?"<p>

It was all that could come out of Ben's mouth. Julie hushed him to calm down; his parents were upstairs after all. She was expecting him to take it badly, but not this badly. The conversation with Gwen last night was relayed to Ben; it was pretty obvious what Gwen was insinuating.

"She was raped and she liked it?" Ben was trying to keep his voice down, but he was having a mini break-down. He was expecting the rape part, not the enjoying part.

"She's out of her mind! How is it possible that someone likes their rapist, no, how can she even be in love with him, whoever the hell he is?"

Julie had an answer for that.

"She is most likely suffering from Stockholm Syndrome Ben, 25% of hostages or abductees get it when in a traumatizing scenario, it's not that she's out of her mind, she's just has a warped perception of her attacker."

Ben nods in hurried agreement. "That's the only way I can imagine Gwen being stupid enough to think like that."

"Are we going to tell Kevin?"

"No, that's not going to help the situation at all, and we can't let on that I know either." They both grimaced at the thought of either of them finding out.

* * *

><p>The trio are hanging out after school (and Gwen's Judo practice) downtown with smoothies in hand. There's still tension in the air, but it's lightened considerably since before. Gwen feels better after (sort of) telling someone what happened; it feels like a load off her chest. Kevin is more relaxed and glad that Gwen is in a better mood. Ben though, is a little on edge, always sneaking glances at Gwen to check on her. Kevin notices this and asks Ben what's wrong.<p>

"Is there something the matter, Tennyson?"

"Nope, nothings the matter Kevin." His left eye twitched, a red flag to Kevin, implying he's lying. Gwen's looking back and forth between them, puzzled. Kevin reluctantly drops it.

"Fancy meeting you three here, enjoying the weather I hope." They turn to see who was greeting them. It was Albedo. He was sitting casually on a picnic table at the small park they were near, with douche bag-looking shades on, eating chilli fries (go figure.) Gwen freezes up, unnoticed by Ben and Kevin who're busy tensing for battle. Albedo states he's not here to fight them. Ben bitterly asks.

"What do you want, Albedo? (And it's a no for the Ultimatrix.)"

Albedo just innocently states that he's just enjoying 'these disgusting chilli fries', off handily asking;

"Now where did Gwendolyn get that interesting neck accessory?"

"Are you the one who put this on her?" Kevin asked accusingly.

Albedo denies it, saying he wouldn't touch such low-grade technology.

"But I do know how to remove the device." He eyes the neck-trap, causing Gwen to flinch away and hide behind Kevin as much as possible. Ben asks his doppelgänger what the catch was while sub-consciously looking at the contraption to find Gwen hiding from Albedo's gaze; he takes mental note of it.

"The only thing I want in return for my services is one secret from one of you." They're baffled, what was the Albino playing at, but if it was just one secret then Kevin wouldn't mind.

"Alright…one time at the movies I-"

"Not you." Albedo snapped out maliciously. Ben looked dumbfounded and wary, he starts telling him his favourite Sumo Slammers card that is really embarrassing to admit-

"Nope, that's not good enough."

Albedo locks eyes with a peeking Gwen.

"Since Gwendolyn is the one who needs the device removed, it's only appropriate that she should be the one to tell the secret. Your darkest secret, Gwendolyn," He stood up, throwing the empty chilli fry container behind him. "I'll know if you're lying, you have to say it right here, right now."

All eyes were on her now; Albedo lowers his head, shades falling down so he's looking directly at her with those ruby red eyes. Kevin is oblivious, looking at Gwen, silently cheering her on; he doesn't see what's happening. Ben does, he sees the look that passes between Gwen and Albedo. Albedo's smug and knowing smirk, with hungry possessive eyes that bore into Gwen's submissive ones and her embarrassed and red-faced expression. He puts two and two together, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he can stop them.

"Oh my god, Gwen…" She looks at him, as does everyone else, his eyes wide, and a hand covering his mouth too late.

Kevin's confused, Albedo's amused and a knowing painful look is passed between the cousins before Gwen bolts, running as fast as she could away from them. Kevin lunges to go after her, but Ben stops him. So he turns toward Albedo instead.

"What the hell did you do?"

Albedo just pulls up his douche shades to rest on his head, shrugs and tosses them a small disc.

"Watch it if you're so curious, but you should know if you want the device removed from Gwendolyn's neck, it would be an intelligent decision not to kill me."

He leaves then, Kevin's about to go after him but Ben stops him for the second time. He's about to protest but the grave look Ben gives him makes him shut up.

* * *

><p>Ben and Kevin are sitting down at Ben's house in the evening, after trying and failing to find the runaway Gwen. They're in the living room on the couch and Ben inserts the disc into the player. He gives one last ditch effort to convince Kevin not to watch it, implying that he's been trying to all afternoon and evening. Kevin just somberly states to;<p>

"Just play it, Tennyson."

The video starts playing then as Ben sits back down. It's a scene taken from a security camera, in an all too familiar warehouse. The room's dark but the night-vision is on, giving everything a green inverted glow. They watch in morbid curiosity, too paralyzed in shock to move, as Gwen's forcefully raped, then seduced, then fucked by Ben's evil look-a-like. Ben could feel the blood drain out of his face as he hears Gwen go from moaning to screaming _his_ name, all too aware of the person beside him, who was eerily still, too afraid to look Kevin in the eye. He was startled when Kevin's fist came crashing into the TV screen, just as Albedo's beast-like grunts started to overpower the speakers. It was enough to snap Ben out of his state of terror and shock. He screamed at Kevin to calm down and was met with Kevin slamming him into the wall, looking like he was ready to literally kill someone. Kevin mocks him.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? A guy that looks like your fucking twin just fucked my girlfriend so hard that she was screaming, screaming YOUR name? And you want me to calm down?"

Ben tried to calmly reason with him.

"No matter what or who Albedo looks like, he's _not _me; you're taking your aggression out on the wrong person."

Kevin just laughs in his face, still holding Ben up a foot off the ground. He bitterly remarks that Ben was probably enjoying the show.

"You always were too close and over-protective of Gwen, even when you were kids." Ben denies it all.

"You're not in your right mind Kevin, and neither was Gwen at the time."

Kevin doesn't care; he keeps going on about all the things that he kept noticing when Ben and Gwen were together.

"Things you didn't realize you were doing yourself," Kevin got right up in Ben's face then, before he continued. "Like getting territorial when guys were too close to Gwen, putting your-self between her and anyone who'd give her the elevator-eyes, being the first one to hit the guy who grabbed her ass that one time at the movies," By this point Ben had shut up with a "you-gotta-be-shitting-me" look on his face. But Kevin wouldn't let up. "Oh! And how about that one time at the beach when those surf-fags were hitting on both Gwen _and _Julie, but your first instinct was to twist the guys' arm that was wrapped around Gwen's waist and not the guy with his arm around Julie's shoulder?"

"That was when Julie and I were just starting to date and-"

"Let's not forget the time when I showed up at Gwen's house the morning after your families get-together and Ben here was perfectly fine with walking around in just his underwear while Gwen was wearing just her panties and an over-sized T-shirt (which belonged to YOU), but as soon as good ol' boyfriend Kevin walks into the kitchen, you tell her to get some clothes on and try to hide her from view like the possessive little shit that you are!"

"Kevin, families close like that, you might think-"

"That's bullshit! Cousins aren't supposed to act like obsessive boyfriends; if you really want I'll gladly go on for hours, listing the 'supposed' not-creepy shit that you've been doing to your cousin, you know..._my_ girlfriend?"

Ben can't say anything after that, he doesn't believe what Kevin's accusing him of, but Kevin's gone off the deep end. He lets Ben go after that, though right after he sucker punches him square in the mouth, storming out the front door, but not before spitting back at Ben.

"If you want Gwen so badly, you can have the cheating whore, we're through!"

Ben calls for him to come back, wiping at his bloody lip in the process, but Kevin's already sped off to god-knows-where. Ben walks back to the wreck in the living room, starting down at the DVD player that held the filthy disc, his face pale and in deep thought.

* * *

><p>Gwen's in the park near her neighbourhood, its night time now. She doesn't realize that her parents, in worry, asked Ben to go find her. Her face is red from crying, something she's been doing a lot of lately. She's too afraid to go home, she's sure that at least Ben knows now. He's probably disappointed, if not disgusted, with her; the look on his face was enough to justify that conclusion. She's so caught up in her thoughts she doesn't hear the scraping of sneakers until a few feet away, her cousins familiar voice rings in her ears as he calls her name. She turns…that tone wasn't her cousins though.<p>

Albedo is silently observing her, he's half hidden by the tree, his expression is neutral, but with a hint of the arrogance he's known for. She dryly asks him what he wants, voice hoarse from crying. He just shrugs.

"What do you want, what do you _really _want? I have an idea but I want to hear it from you."

Gwen's angry, telling him sharply that it's obvious what she wants, she points to the power-stopping device encircling her neck.

"Besides that…" Escapes Albedo's lips, the arrogance is fully in his expression now. He bluntly asks if she would like to mate with Ben Tennyson. She's flabbergasted and red-faced.

"How can you say that out loud, don't you have any shame?" Gwen instinctively looks around to see if anyone heard. He mockingly laughs at her.

"Is it really such a big deal for this species to mate with a relative? You're all related, one way or another."

"That's not the point," She states weakly. "I don't like Ben like that!"

Albedo gives her a knowing smirk but she realizes what he's going to say before he can comment.

"It was just in the moment! I was in a point of temporary insanity when it was happening!" He takes one large step towards her as she's prattling excuses, his smirk turning into an angelic looking smile, complete with the halo-coloured hair framing his face. She stops to look up at him. He bends down, crouching at eye-level with her, red meeting green as he asks in an insidious tone.

"If it was just in the moment as you have claimed, was it also in the moment when you dreamt about Benjamin fucking you, when the blood rushes to your face every time you come into contact with him, when you clamped down on me over and over again, begging for more?"

Her face felt like it was on fire, it was probably red as her hair, and she felt so humiliated, so dirty. Her pride kicked in, causing her hand to snap up, back and across Albedo's face in an instant. His head whipped back to look at her, his expression darkening and a snarl coming from somewhere deep in his throat. A shock ripped through Gwen's body, her teeth gritting and she reflexively collapsed to the ground when it was done. He straddled her hips, both hands at the sides of her head, tangled in her red tresses. The shock from the device left her dizzy and disoriented; he used this opening to shove his face into hers and tongue-fuck her into oblivion. She fruitlessly tried to push him off, but all she got for the effort was a growl and Albedo's hand up her shirt, painfully squeezing her breast. She moved her head, trying to get his tongue out of her mouth, but he just webbed his other hand into her hair and pulled it achingly back into position. His hips ground against her, she could feel _it_. He bucked his hips forward again, letting out a groan in the form of Gwen's name. He sounded freakishly like Ben in that instant, causing her to lose herself and make a decision that would change her life in a very big way. She groaned lustfully, pressed herself up into and kissed him back.

It was only for a moment that Albedo paused, his smirk could be felt on Gwen's lips, he growled in acknowledgment, and that's all they needed before going wild on each other right there in the park.


	2. Chapter 2 Humiliated

A/N: I would love it if people pointed out any grammar or spelling mistakes, any help is appreciated. And yeah...I updated not even a day later. Though this chapter is shorter since it's quicker to write them in sections rather than as much as possible as I did with the first. I don't even know how I'm doing with my character description, are they too OOC? Or too whiny? A little feedback goes a long way.

* * *

><p>Next scene: Gwen's slowly walking home, a tired but content smile on her flushed face. Only once or twice along the way did it turn into a conflicted grimace, but the memory of what took place (aided by the lingering scent of Albedo) was overtaking her thoughts. Walking through the door would have been easier if a slap from an angry and worried mother wasn't waiting on the other side. Not a second after though she was embraced by both her parents, they wanted to know why she was out so late through tear-stained looks of relief and fatigue.<p>

"It's 3 0'clock in the morning Gwen." Her father sighed out.

She was shocked; she didn't think it was that late, was it? A dazed apology left her lips.

"Ben's been looking for you all night; you should be apologizing to him as well." As her mother's words registered in her mind, a guilty chord was struck in her heart as what happened earlier that day came crashing down on her moment of bliss. Ben knows, possibly Kevin, maybe even…Julie. That's right, Ben was dating Julie, he had a girlfriend, and Gwen wasn't screwing Ben back in the park like her screams would like her to believe. What would Kevin say if he found out?

"Where's Kevin? Is he out looking for me with Ben?" Her mother just gave her a look; phone in hand, in the middle of calling her nephew. Her father though was more vocal with her. Ben had told them that Kevin was upset over the fight Gwen had with him (what?) and that he sent Ben as the messenger to break it off with her.

"WHAT?" Was all she could get out, too shocked to say anything else, she didn't need to, the back door opened after a flash of familiar light went off outside, Ben was there, he ran into the room huffing and puffing, he must really have been looking for Gwen all night.

She just stared at him, unsure of what to say. He greeted his aunt and uncle, asking if it were alright if he could take care of this mess between Gwen and Kevin. Her mother smiled and her father nodded warily, stating.

"We'll be having a long talk with you after Ben's finished." Gwen inwardly cringed, the curfew speech was coming, though it wouldn't compare to what she had to face right now. Ben, still catching his breath, grabbed Gwen's wrist and dragged her upstairs though the skylight, onto the roof. She avoided his gaze as they sat down, looking anywhere but at him, it didn't help matters when he said her name with that voice, and the breeze carrying the same scent of his right passed her nose. She sensed those things not even 20 minutes before, for **very** different reasons.

Ben stared at her, she wasn't looking at him, and her mind was elsewhere. She didn't look as much as a wreck as he thought she was going to be. She actually seemed in a better mood, besides the nervous fidget and creased brows. Though she looked…tired, as he expected, her face flushed from crying, as he expected, her hair looked wind-swept as he expe-no…her hair looked like a mess of bedhead and leaves…why were her clothes crumpled and looked like she quickly threw them on?

The wind changed course then, causing Gwen's hair to sweep towards Ben. He figured out a few things in a matter of moments. There were fresh hickies all over her now uncovered neck, she smelt like a mix of herself, sweat and...sex, it was the same as when he masturbated…a guy, she had the scent of a guy on her?

"Where the hell did you go?" Ben demanded, he was supposed to keep his cool and be the rational one, well that went out the window.

Gwen, startled at his sudden outburst finally looked at him with a wide-eyed blank stare. What was she supposed to say in this scenario? 'Oh yeah hey, I was out screwing your doppelgänger while pretending he was you, my cousin.'

"Nowhere…I-I just went to the park to think, that's all."

The look Ben gave her actually made a shiver go up her spine. He looked like…Albedo for a second. Well duh, they look like each other, but she was referring to his expression. Albedo had the same look when he confronted them this afternoon, those same hungry eyes, a hint of possessiveness, but Ben had on an ice-hard grimace, rather than a knowing smirk. His voice mimicked his expression, causing her to get goose-bumps and move an inch back reflexively.

"Knock it off already Gwen, it's getting ridiculous." He was scolding her like a child.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Gwen was beyond confused; he didn't say anything for a few seconds, his breath coming out slowly and forced.

"…We saw the video Gwen." It was all Ben could muster out.

"Ok, now I'm really confused, what video are you talking about and who are you referring too when you say 'we'?"

"Julie told me," He said through clenched teeth. Oh, Gwen understood that part. "Julie she said-"

"Whatever Julie said, she's wrong!" Came out of Gwen's mouth, all too quickly, she noted with a flinch.

"Oh really," Ben flipped out a bit then. "So she's wrong about you admitting to liking it when your kidnapper raped you? So you aren't suffering from Stockholm syndrome?"

"What? You think I have Stockholm syndrome? What the hell is wrong with you, how could you believe that?" Gwen seriously couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Anyone would after what I saw." Was all he stated, those same damn animalistic eyes were back full force, Gwen took note, before he spat out that Kevin saw as well.

"Kevin, what about Kevin?"

"Kevin saw the video Gwen, you're lucky Julie hasn't seen it…or our parents!"

"I've had enough, what video are you talking about?" Even though she, herself, was starting to raise her voice, Ben slowly and venomously hissed out as stood on his feet to face her.

"_The video showing Albedo fucking your brains out in the warehouse Gwen._"

She felt clammy, like when you wake up in a cold sweat after having a nightmare, she lost her voice, and quickly sat back down, eyes saucer-wide and a shaky hand covering her mouth. There was a deathly silence for a few moments, until Ben finished it by stating that the video had audio.

She got what he was saying; he knew what happened, saw it happen, and heard it happen. How many times did she scream Ben's name? Her stomach was twisting into knots, she felt sick, but that didn't stop her cousin from continuing.

"Kevin's broken up with you…and I know you just saw Albedo before coming here."

Gwen looks at him with a 'how-do-you-know-that' expression. Ben's face darkens; he just gives a pointed look to her neck, her fresh hickey marks and coldly tells her she reeks like sex and a guy…with the same scent as him, though Ben keeps the last part to himself, too conflicted to say it out loud.

And for the billionth time that day, she started to sob, a painful sting from her tear ducts telling her they've been overworked. Ben's expression softens then, but only by a margin, she's still his cousin after all. And she's starting to understand what she did, and who she hurt. He sits next to her, knees touching hers in an attempt at platonic and silent comforting.

"I think you've taken it too far." Gwen looks up through swollen eyes with a reddened nose; he found the look cute, but so not Gwen-like. She's giving him this quizzical expression between her sobs and sniffles, so he explains.

"I think you've taken this bad-boy phase too far, is what I meant."

Gwen scoffs. "What do you mean, bad-boy phase?"

Ben's neutral 'I'm-still-mad-at-you-but-I-hate-seeing-family-sad' expression was exchanged for a bitter shell of the earlier hungry-eyed one. His jaw tightened, she noticed, and he gave a small tired sigh before continuing.

"Why is it that you started dating Kevin? It certainly wasn't for his brains, and he's not exactly super-model material." Gwen stops sobbing long enough for him to keep talking.

"It's because he's a bad-boy, that's what attracts you to him, but now that's not enough." Ben's starting to feel this uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach, he's felt it before, when Kevin was accusing him of all the supposed things he does for Gwen.

"What do you mean not enough?" Gwen can't stop herself from feeling angry with Ben right now.

"Who do you think I am? Some type of-of rock star groupie? Seriously?"

Ben just looks down at his sneakers; he's trying to keep his anger in check (something he normally shouldn't have to do, especially with Gwen) while simultaneously come up with the right combination of words to make Gwen understand how unaware she is of herself.

"Why can't you see that you're just chasing after thrills and danger?" He starts again, Gwen opens her mouth to object but he stops her.

"Is it the taboo element of it all? Is a reformed villain with a violent streak not bad enough, you have to go for an actual dangerous criminal that's not above raping people to get what he wants? One that just happens to look like me, your cousin?"

"NO! Nononononononono-" Gwen couldn't hear another word of it, why was he saying such cruel things? She got up to go back inside, but Ben grabbed her arm and yanked her back down and asked the one thing she was trying to avoid talking about. The hungry eyes are back, she noted…again, but there's this pained and uncomfortable feeling behind them.

"Why were you yelling **my **name instead of Albedo's?" He noticed her arm starting to tremble under his grip; she turned her head, and wouldn't look him in the eyes. She was stumbling for words, half-finished excuses came out but he rejected her before she could come up with a coherent answer.

"I don't…can't see you like that, not my cousin, you should know that I'll always be there for you Gwen, I love you (she stiffened at those words), but its familial-platonic love. You know I have a girlfriend, I really like her, and Julie doesn't need to be brought into a situation like this."

Gwen was biting back tears, nodding quickly, silently begging for this to be over already.

"Now, I think it's best if you're accompanied to and from school from now on, I would have gotten Kevin to do it but…I'll make sure Julie is with us as much as possible, she'll just know the basics…meaning Albedo's name doesn't get said around her, you understand this, right Gwen?"

She just nodded, it felt like she was on probation, and can this get anymore awkward? Now she basically has to be babysat by the guy who rejected her, while his girlfriend is around. He left then, telling her that he'll be here with Julie in the morning to walk her to school. She didn't say anything and waited until he was gone around the corner of the block to come down from the roof, ready for the typical curfew speech that her parents had cooked up in her absence.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read my story, and thanks to everyone who favs and alerts me!

Thank you to my first reviewer: **OmnitrixFairy74** I fucking love you!


	3. Chapter 3 Run

A/N: Chapter 3 is up. If you haven't noticed by now, I kinda have a thing for possessive guys and tongues it seems...don't ask. And for any Bwen lovers out there that are expecting Julie to turn into a bitch or have character derailment, just no. NO. And Kevin is still going to be in the story. He'll get a moment of awesome glory too.

_3 cheers for Ben being OOC and turning into a control freak!_

* * *

><p>Next scene takes place the morning after.<p>

Gwen wasn't there, his auntie told them, she left an hour earlier, Lily looked worried.

"Gwen didn't look like she slept at all since she came back last night."

Julie turned to look at Ben, who looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel. She frowned for a moment, that wasn't a look that was appropriate for the situation at hand. When they were down the block, out of earshot shot, Julie (having to keep up with Ben's too fast footing) in her normal bluntly honest ways told him what exactly was on her mind.

"Not appropriate? How was I not appropriate? My cousin is being seduced by a rapist who could try to pull that shi- that stuff again with her at any time and she completely ignored the fact that I told her that we'd be there to take her to school!"

Julie had stopped walking a moment before he finished, making him stop in his tracks and turn around to look at her. She gave him a look that he read as disbelief and…irritation?

"Gwen just wanted to walk by herself, why is it such a big deal that she needs time alone?"

Ben looked puzzled at Julie's comment, he strolled back towards her.

"Ben…you didn't freak out like this when you talked to Gwen last night, did you? You did ask Gwen if she wanted someone to take her to school?"

"Of course I did...I said I'd take her to and from school from now on (since she can't rely on Kevin to) and she nodded in agreement."

Julie huffed, giving him one of those 'why-do-guys-have-to-be-so-difficult' looks she rarely gets.

"I don't understand, you're acting like I did something wrong?"

"Did she ask you to?"

"…What?" He looked at her, they started walking again.

"No, Gwen didn't ask me to but-"

"So you decided this on your own?"

"Well yeah, someone has to watch out for Gwen, her powers have been stopped and she's not in her right m-"

"No wonder she's avoiding you." Julie let out a breath.

"Why should Gwen avoid me, I'm just looking out for her!" Julie halted for a second time, this time Ben stopped with her.

"That's not the way someone acts when they're looking out for someone, especially a family member (like a cousin). You only gave me the skeleton of the conversation you had with Gwen, but even I can see that you're starting to cross the line."

"And how am I supposed to act? Just pretend that none of this is happening?" Ben's temper was getting the better of him; Julie took notice, choosing to be as blunt as possible if she was going to get anything across to Ben.

"You could stop being so controlling and paranoid for starters. Also, not blaming her getting raped and Stockholm syndrome towards her attacker just because she (like half the population of teenage girls) has a thing for 'bad-boys' as you put it."

"I'm not blaming Gwen!" Ben spat out defensively, a little too defensively they both mentally noted.

"And I'm not being controlling or paranoid…" He added a little quieter, that same horrible feeling in his stomach was back.

"Then what do you call it when you won't even allow Gwen to walk to school by herself?"

"Being _safe_."

"Are you going to hold her hand when she crosses the street as well?" Ben was taken aback, he wasn't controlling…at least he didn't think so. They were having a stare down, neither one budging from their spots on the sidewalk a few meters from the school gates. The bell rang just then, snapping them out of their mini-subtle war. They both took off in their respective directions; it wasn't going to be the end of it.

Next scene: Ben is waiting outside Gwen's prep school, alone, it doesn't seem that he's cooled off much from this morning's argument with Julie and Gwen defyi-…avoiding him. Her classes have just ended, and Ben has strategically placed himself in an area where if Gwen tried to run, he could catch up quickly. The bell rang then, and a minute later she came out of the doors with everyone else, he was going to meet her in front of the campus so she wouldn't be able to make a huge commotion. There was a guy walking with her, laughing too loudly at a joke someone (probably himself) told. He (not-casually) casually swung his arm around Gwen's shoulders; a stiff awkward laugh left her lips. The classmate tells Gwen she has something in her hair and takes it out for her, running his hands subtly through her locks in the process.

That's so 'middle-school-boy-with-a-crush' behaviour, every guy knows that trick, it was obvious to Ben that he was making Gwen, his cousin, uncomfortable. Ben nonchalantly strolled over to stop the harassment. He gave a 'hey Gwen' with the sweetest smile he could muster, grabbing her arm in a 'so-not-possessive-or-controlling' way, he just 'came to pick her up.' She stiffened at his touch; a look of wariness flicked in her eyes for a second, long enough for him to notice. The classmates smile became tight then, he dropped his arm from her shoulders, and 'so-not-obviously' gave a size up to the shorter and smaller intruder.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" The guy said in a curious tone. Gwen turned to answer, feeling her face heat up at the accusation.

"I'm her cousin." Ben stated dryly with an 'it's-so-obvious-can't-you-tell?' expression plastered on his face. The guy apologized quickly; a small grin he was trying to hide showed his relief at the revelation. Ben felt his jaw clench, getting the meaning behind the smile. He smiled then too, a little too coldly, Gwen noticed, looking between the two guys. Ben said in an all too cheerful tone that:

"You should stop harassing my cousin, she clearly doesn't like it."

Was Gwen hearing correctly? What the hell was Ben trying to do? Her eyes were practically out of their sockets, so were the guys and everyone else in earshot. The nearly one foot taller guy gave an unbelieving 'dude, what's your problem?' and started to defend his actions when Ben cut him off.

"What, you think I don't know my own cousins reactions? Why do you have to resort to petty passive-aggressive pickup techniques then, if Gwen wanted it in the first place?"

Gwen was rightfully pissed now, she hissed a 'what the hell are you doing?' under her breath at Ben. Some of the other students stopped to witness, what looked like to them, a 'fight between Gwen's boyfriend and Brendon' as one spectator put it.

"Uh, why is your cousin getting all territorial over you?" Brendon asked her pointedly, taking an unconscious step towards Gwen, causing Ben to bolt instinctively between them. Gwen tugged the arm Ben was still gripping away from them, well trying to; Ben wasn't budging so Gwen apologized behind him. Telling Brendon that she just had a messy break up with her boyfriend and Ben was just being protective.

What she said was true, so why did Ben get that nasty feeling in his stomach again? Gwen gave Brendon a pleading 'please-drop-it' look, hoping that he would understand, he did and backed off both physically and metaphorically. He gave a solemn glance and a 'Kay, see you tomorrow', before walking to meet up with his waiting and now curious friends.

The other students broke off then, realizing there would be no fight, well not between Ben and Brendon. Gwen on the other hand was fuming. She tugged her arm again and he finally let go of it. Ben starts giving her a 'come on, we're leaving' but Gwen just ignores him and heads for the school gates. He caught up to her, giving her an irritated look, like _she's_ the one who just embarrassed _him_ in front of his whole school.

It was a few blocks away that Gwen finally had enough of Bens accusing glances. She stopped mid-step, as did he, they faced each other in an unknown to Gwen mimicry of the stare down between Julie and Ben earlier that day. Though they were closer, too close for Gwen's comfort levels, but Ben didn't seem to notice.

"Why did you do that? I want to know _right now_."

"Because I'm your cousin and I'm looking out for you, that Brendon guy-"

"Is my friend and classmate, and you embarrassed me in front of him and half the student body!"

"He was hitting on you! It was so obvious!"

"So? So what if a classmate takes interest in me?" Ben gave her a look of 'you're-joking-right?'

"You didn't want it, I could tell! Besides, you just got out of a relationship with Kevin."

"Who do you think you are? Telling me what I do and do not want!"

"OH, so you're interested in him then?" Ben stated rather than questioned, waving his hands up in an over-dramatic shrug.

"It doesn't matter if I'm interested or not, it matters that you assume that you have the right to decide for me!" Gwen finally spat out as she stomped her foot in frustration. She didn't want to have this conversation with him anymore, she resumed her walking, trying to get control of her emotions.

"Gwen…" Ben was walking...no speed walking next to her (was she going that fast?) his tone changed, it became a bit more strained and darker.

"You're not in your right mind at the moment, don't you get that? I'm just trying to make the proper decisions you can't make for yourself."

"What, am I in a coma or something?" Gwen dryly asked.

"Well then tell me this," Ben's eyes narrowed. "Are you going to sleep with him as well? I won't be able to tell or not since any morals and ethics little Gwen here had, are out the fucking window!"

Gwen slapped him then, not caring if passer-by's or other students saw. She wasn't going to cry, she felt the lump in the back of her throat, but forced herself to swallow it. She stormed off; Ben was too in shock to go after her, not yet anyways. She stomped all the way to the mini-mall that was 8 blocks from her house. She could feel tears prickling at her eyes, but they never fell, she wasn't letting them.

Her breath came out in exaggerated huffs, still steaming from the blow up with her cousin minutes earlier.

"Gwen." He called her name from behind the bench that she sat on. Ben still wouldn't let up! She spat out a harsh 'what?' as she turned around to go another round with her cousin.

Albedo stopped mid chilli-fry chew, clearly not intimidated by the enraged teenager. All Gwen could do was give a blank stare and an embarrassed 'oh...' as he opted to sit down next to her on the bench.

"I didn't realize that you, Gwendolyn, had such a vendetta towards your own name."

"That's not it…" She shakily tried to explain, it wasn't easy to, given their last 'encounter.'

"Then Benjamin has caused this reaction, that's the most logical conclusion I can come up with." Though he knew all too well that it was the case, he's been staking out the prep school since this afternoon and was hidden witness to both incidents, but he wouldn't be telling her that any time soon.

Gwen took a well needed deep breath; she inhaled the scent of chilli fries and looked up to see him devouring them like they were the elixir of eternal life itself. Gwen wished she were those fries at that moment, as stupid as that sounded (and she mentally smacked herself for even thinking of it.) But she wanted him to look at her like that, with craving, hunger and lust all swimming in those ruby orbs.

Albedo gave a sideways glance to the redhead sitting next to him. She was watching him eat these disgustingly delicious fries with such want, her lids were drooped, pupils dilated, face flushed, shallow pants; he mentally noted all of it. Arousal, probably to him, or the fries, though the former suggestion was most likely the truth. He played 'unintelligent', he thinks that's the phrase, and outstretched his arm holding the take-out container towards Gwen.

She snapped out of her trance, confused as to what he was doing.

"You looked like you would like to consume some." Albedo stated in a bored tone. Her face went volcano-hot at being caught staring, she took some fries to cover up the real reason. He left the box of fries between them, though he wasn't keen on sharing them with anyone, he'd make an exception; she was (unknowingly) helping him cause Benjamin the vengeful psychological torture he's wanted after all.

Gwen was absent-mindedly nibbling on the last of the fries when Albedo casually remarked that the tall one, Kevin wasn't around as per usual. Gwen narrowed her eyes.

"Whose fault do you think that was?" Well she was at fault as well, but she wasn't going to tell that to the one who started this whole mess in the first place. Albedo gave an arrogant sneer (typical of him.)

"If he (Kevin) was going to give up claim to a desirable mate just because of one loss to a superior competitor, then he doesn't deserve them in the first place."

Gwen almost choked on the fry she was eating but swallowed it anyways, not really wanting to look like an idiot in front of him.

"Did you just call me desirable?" Albedo just stared at her like he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Was the term incorrect? I'm sure it meant one to be desired."

"No…if that's what you were going for then you got it right." Gwen mumbled, rubbing at her cheeks to stop the red that she knew was there.

"Human bodies are such bizarre things, there's too many hormonal responses happening all at once, they cause such unpredictable urges at inappropriate moments." Albedo prattled on staring into green eyes with a masked look of indifference, though she could see the familiar look of hunger in his eyes. She gulped.

"What type of urges are you talking about?"

His answer came in the form of a kiss, slow, sensual, his tongue rolling along her lips, tasting the hints of his favourite food mixed in with her lip balm. He gave a low, ragged groan that vibrated in her mouth, her breath hitched, mouth opening, giving him permission to tongue fuck her, not that he would need it if he wanted to badly enough.

In that moment, it went from an erotic tongue dance that made the old ladies a few seats down blush with schoolgirl-like embarrassment to Albedo growling like some sort of primal beast, roughly grabbing Gwen's flaming locks and shoving his tongue so hard down her throat, you'd think he'd want her to swallow it or something. This was the wrong place to be doing that, seriously, had he no concept of too much PDA? Her hand went up his chest to push him off of her, but he took it the wrong way, panting from her 'supposed' encouraging caress, he ripped his mouth from hers only to latch it on to the tender skin of her neck. She gave a small whimper when Albedo started using his teeth, only getting a barely above a whisper plea of 'Albedo stop.'

He did, much to her surprise and relief, people were starting to stare. His iron grip still entangled in her hair, he brought his head back up, making them eye level, making Gwen freeze in place.

The first thing that caused her icy state was the look he gave her, his blood coloured eyes gave a crazed half lidded look of utter possession, the rest of his face was contorted into a savage snarl. The other thing that caused her immobility was the two figures situated about 4 meters behind Albedo, twin expressions of disbelief and dread.

Julie stayed frozen in place; her features drained of colour and replaced with awkward un-comfortableness. Ben couldn't stay still on the other hand, he ran his fingers stressfully through his hair, turning around and fidgeting non-stop. How the hell was he supposed to explain this to Julie? 'Sorry about that Jewels, I was eventually going to tell you that my cousins rapist-turned face-sucking lover was my DNA clone that looks and sounds just like me with a dash of Albino-ness added in, I just never got around to it.'

It was all of three seconds since Gwen locked eyes with the two. Albedo sensed something was off by the vacant look in Gwen's eyes that seemed to be staring over his shoul- He snapped his head around, finally realizing that they had company. He smirked then, hand falling from Gwen's head to his side as he smugly stood up.

"Is there something you need? It looks like Benjamin wants to converse about something, am I correct?" Albedo offhandedly inquired voice thick with his trademark arrogance. Ben stopped fidgeting then, he turned to Albedo, face stone-cold with malice. Julie looked between the two, feeling like she could cut the tension with a knife. Gwen braced herself; they really weren't going to start something here in this public place, with all the innocent bystanders around, were they? Her gut feeling she had said yes, Albedo doesn't care about them and Ben's already proven that he's capable of freaking out in public, he just did not even an hour ago.

She didn't want to deal with Ben at the moment, and she needed to split them up before they started ripping heads off. Gwen naturally came to one conclusion. Grabbing her tote bag and school briefcase as fast as she could, she clawed Albedo's hand into an ice grip and hissed into his ear to **run**. Ben figured out what she was planning though and stalked forwards to stop them. He growled at them, Gwen mostly, a snarling 'don'tyoudare' came out, but it was ignored by the escapees, they bolted, a playfully sadistic look of victory with a shrug from Albedo was the only acknowledgment Ben received before they rounded the corner, while Julie stopped Ben from going after them with a knowing painful grimace on her face. Ben just snapped his jaw shut, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Thank you to: <strong>OmntrixFairy74, firekitty500 and TeknoWriter<strong> for the reviews!

And thank you to anyone who's read, fav'd and/or alerted this fic!

A/N: I tried to double proof-read before I updated the chapter this time, I usually proof-read as I go along but obviously I missed somethings, thanks OmnitrixFairy74 for pointing that painfully obvious one out for me.


	4. Chapter 4 Oh he said it

A/N: Oh gawd, why do I always derail my favorite characters? I must be a sadist, but I can't help it, I live for the drama. Don't hate me Bwen lovers, I'm just warming up the coals to the Bwen fire.

* * *

><p>Next Scene: It's nearly midnight now; Gwen is climbing the tree beside her house, obviously trying to sneak back in. Her face is flushed, she's panting, but not from the exertion of climbing, but from an after effect of what just occurred a little while ago. After they got away from Ben and Julie, she decided to just give a metaphorical 'fuck it' and spent the last few hours being <em>preoccupied<em> with the Albino.

That was half the reason for her shit-eating grin plastered on her face, the other half was from what had occurred during their love-making session. Rather than moaning Ben's name for the millionth time, she unconsciously started mewing Albedo's when he had his head full of snowy locks between her legs, giving her 'inappropriate oral treatments that have surprisingly enjoyable results' as he put it. In reality he was just giving her mind-blowing head with his strangely talented tongue. He seemed to enjoy doing things with his tongue, she didn't mind one bit.

Dropping down into her darkened room was hard enough when she wasn't trying to wake her parents up. It was harder still when they were very awake and very pissed, if their faces were any indicator. As her father flicked on her light, she froze, she should have accounted for this scenario. Her mother (who was looking worse for wear) told her they need to have a family 'chat', now. Gwen couldn't really argue with that, she ducked her head and silently walked past them down to the living room; it was the usual area where family meetings took place.

She back-pedalled when she got there, almost turning right around to find the nearest exit. Ben's parents, her Auntie Sandra and Uncle Carl were there, as was Ben and Julie…and Kevin? Her parents stopped her latest escape attempt; they came up from behind her and guided her back into the living room. This officially has become the most awkward moment of her life right now. Trying not to look at anyone's face she made herself sit down in the sofa chair that was right in the middle of the group, this had a strange feel to it, weren't interventions supposed to be like this? They're treating her like a drug addict…this isn't a good sign.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room; the only noise was the sound of her parents taking their respective places to the loveseat on her left. Ben was at her right on the sofa, with Julie and Kevin next to him. Ben's parents were situated next to hers. Most of them had expressions of dread, uncertainty, definitely awkwardness though Kevin had a vacant faraway look on his face. Julie had a ghost of a small sympathetic smile though her eyes were wary. Ben was the most normal of them all, well; he was looking like he usually has when it came to scolding her lately. Rather than look tensely away like everyone else seems to be doing, he gave her a hard edged stare with no hint of remorse that could burn holes into the back of her skull.

She was unknowingly right in her description, Ben currently had no remorse for his cousin at the moment, any little bit Julie convinced him to have while they were waiting for Gwen to return home went out the window when she walked into the room, unashamed of the vast array of hickies adorning her neck and collarbone, most of them _very_ fresh from the looks of it. 'Lovely, while your family, friends and loved ones were out there looking for you and worrying over you, you had selfishly and whorishly spread your legs for **Al-face sucking-bedo without a fucking care in the world!"**

It took Ben a few moments to realize in his pent up state of anger he said that out loud and was currently standing, fists balled, and looming over Gwen to top it all off. Everyone's eyes were on him, wide as hell, not believing that just came out of Ben's mouth. His mother was the first to respond, motherly instinct kicking shock out of the way at her son's language and what he just said about his own cousin to her face in front of everyone.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson!"

They were both on their feet by now, his father and uncle as well to try to calm them down.

"_**It's true!"**_ Ben spat back, the dam that had been cracking since this morning finally started collapsing. His aunt Lily told him he needed to calm down, Julie agreeing, trying in vain to pull him back onto the couch. Kevin was dumbfounded, wasn't Ben in the opposite situation with him just last night? What happened in a day to make him snap like that? Gwen was looking redder than a tomato, on the verge of crying in utter embarrassment of the situation and what Ben just said about her, in front of _her parents_, _Kevin_…everyone!

"You didn't need to go that far Ben," His father told him. "Gwen's been through enough as is."

"You're joking right?" Ben asked disbelievingly. "Cause Gwen sure looked like she's been through plenty," His sarcasm dripping as he turned on Gwen. "What, you thought we didn't see that 'tee-heeing' little grin on your face when you were trying to sneak back in?"

"Benjamin, there are other ways of dealing with this; you need to stop this immaturity now." His mother was trying to keep her voice down and in control.

"I realize that I'm flipping out a bit, but you all need to know what exactly is happening here!"

Kevin spoke up then; he calmly got up and walked over to Ben, towering over him.

"Tell us Ben, what's _really_ happening then?" Ben just narrowed his eyes up at Kevin, not liking the tone of his words at all.

"What are you implying? That Gwen isn't acting irresponsible, that she's not putting herself in danger with blind and childlike ignorance? Why are you even taking her side? Didn't you call her a cheating whore just last night?" Ben was completely oblivious to the reprimanding looks that his parents, Gwen's parents and Julie were all giving him, too caught up in his own mini-battle with Kevin.

"So that's what this is about," Kevin started. "You just want to win the argument and prove your right."

"What? NO!"

"What is this about then, Tennyson?" Kevin was remaining surprisingly cool and collected the image of Ben and Kevin acting like opposites of themselves would have been funny in any other situation, but currently, everyone was just grateful for Kevin's sudden maturity boost.

"What is getting you so riled up?" Kevin continues. Ben starts on again about Gwen putting herself in danger, sleeping with a criminal, etc. But Kevin wouldn't have it.

"I don't think that's the reason for you blowing up like you are."

"I am not blowing up! And yes it has everything to do with keeping Gwen, _my cousin_, safe."

"The thing is this has nothing to do with you wanting to keep Gwen safe and away from criminals."

"_Oh really,"_ Ben bit back. "Then would you kindly tell me what this is about then?"

"It's about your control issues," Ben clenched his jaw at that. "And your extremely inappropriate and unwarranted possessiveness over your own cousin."

"I cannot _believe_ you are starting with this bullshit again."

"It isn't bullshit; everyone with two working eyes can tell that you crossed the line of normal family protectiveness a long time ago."

"I don't fucking believe-"

"Benjamin!" His mother interrupted, but he continued.

"-it, I want you to tell me what you think makes me possessive and controlling?"

"Jealousy for starters, how many times did we have to deal with you conveniently having to get help studying from Gwen, whenever she and I made plans that didn't include you?" Ben's stomach went to it's now normal knot-turning feeling.

"And here's a big clue in, you want to know what makes you controlling and possessive? This situation is a perfect example. Who's the one who made everyone come here in the first place? You are. Who wanted to interrogate Gwen while she's literally backed into a corner? You are. Who was the one who demanded that her parents make her take home classes from now on and keep her under lock and key? You are." That last one was news to Gwen, though she was too beyond shock to speak up, let alone move.

"_Well who was the one who called her a cheating whore?" _Ben barked back defensively. Kevin paused for a moment, still cool as a cucumber.

"I was," He admitted. "I said it in anger, I wasn't being mature about the situation at the time and…" Kevin glanced at Gwen who was still sitting in the chair, scared shitless at the argument that was taking place, looking like a deer in headlights.

"…and I'm sorry for what I said, it was wrong of me and I wish I could take it back," Gwen felt a pang of guilt then, wishing she could just sink into the chair and never come out. Kevin turned back to Ben, who was looking at Gwen now, those hungry eyes were back, but he darted his head back to Kevin when he started speaking again. "Even if I was angry at Gwen at the time, that doesn't give me the right to insult her like that."

"But you Ben, being a _family member_, someone who's supposed to support their kin in a time of need, _definitely_ does _not_ have the right to degrade, insult and humiliate her like that," Kevin warned menacingly, pointing his finger at Ben's chest. "Either alone or in front of other people; it doesn't matter."

Everyone was speechless, Gwen's father had a shocked look on his face like everyone else, but there was a tug of a smirk on his lips, he was proud of Kevin.

_Ben wasn't_.

"You're accusing me of 'degrading and insulting and humiliating' my own cousin? How the hell am I doing that? I'm the one trying to pro-"

"Telling her that she's whorish and spreads her legs for guys is completely insulting; you made it that much worse when you said it right in front of her own mother and father. Humiliating her in front of everyone, to the point of tears, you pulled that shit today at school, did you not? Degrading Gwen by treating her like a child; demanding to accompany her to school and pick her up like she's five years old. Yeah, you _are_ doing all that and more Ben."

Ben subconsciously balled his hands at his sides back into fists, veins on the back of them swelling from the white-knuckled pressure. It was the only unnoticed indication that he was close to snapping. Everything else about him was deathly calm.

"Everyone knows why you're doing this, it's not that you can't handle the fact that, yea, Gwen's going to be in relationships with guys you don't like, it's because you can't handle the fact that the guy isn't** you**."

Oh he said it, half the people there were thinking it, but Kevin finally called him out for it. Ben looked like he did when Gwen slapped him on the face this afternoon. Except this time he wasn't in shock, and he wasn't going to take it. His fist connected with Kevin's face, causing him to stagger back. Kevin didn't retaliate like Ben thought he would. So he went at him again, only to be held back by his father and uncle, while Julie pleaded with him to calm down.

Gwen was forced up by her mother and aunt; they wanted to get her out of that room and away from the situation.

"How did I know that you were going to react like that?" Kevin wondered out loud, rubbing his bloody nose against his sleeve. Ben pushed against the two older men, wanting to punch Kevin's lights out. His father warned him, echoing his mother's earlier words.

"Stop this immaturity." They pushed him up against the wall, immobilizing him.

Ben's laughter couldn't be any more cold and malicious just then, wait, not Ben's, Albedo's, he watched the fuming Ben from the safety of outside, he was holding a surveillance device in his hands, he'd been enjoying the show since the beginning, but this turn of events caused his arrogant smirk to change into a half-crazed Cheshire cat-like grin. Things were definitely getting interesting.

* * *

><p>Thanks to my awesome reviewers: <strong>TeknoWriter, OmnitrixFairy74, Mira-princess, BlindMaster and firekitty500<strong>! And many thanks still to anyone who reads favs and alerts my fic!

A/N: It seems some of my reviewers are taking a liking to Albedo, lol, come to the dark side, we have Albinos. I think I made Kevin a little white-knighty and Mary-Sueish, but someone had to put Ben in his place, at least for a little while...until I make him snap again..._or something_. (o_o')


	5. Chapter 5 Break up

A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter(I usually try to go for 2k min) though I already have the next one written and it's longer(hopefully that will make up for it), and to the readers worried about Ben's feelings for Gwen coming on too fast, relax, he's way too stubborn and thick-skulled for that to happen.

* * *

><p>Next scene: Gwen would have broken down into a horrible mess of tears and sobs after that, if it weren't for the fact that she was in complete shock. Carl, Sandra and Julie had left, dragging a still half enraged Ben with them through persuasion. Balling herself up on her bed she felt just drained after all that's happened throughout the day. She just wanted to sleep.<p>

Of course she didn't get a chance to, not when a knock came from the other side of her door and Kevin's muted voice hesitantly called her name, asking if he could come in. She nervously tried to untangle the knots in her hair with shaky fingers and gave a small 'sure.'

He had a clothed bag of ice held up gently against his nose.

"Uh, your mom gave it to me and forced me to use it." He explained gingerly, when Gwen gave a questioning look at it.

'Oh.' Was all she could say, it wasn't as bad as what had occurred downstairs, but this moment was still pretty awkward. She ducked her head down while straightening herself up on the bed, giving him room to sit down if he wanted to. He took the offer, both not knowing what to say in this scenario.

What could be said? 'Sorry I slept with another guy.' 'Oh, that's fine, how's your day been?' NO. Even in a joking way, that was just too painful and cruel on both sides. Though an apology was in order, Gwen's words had to be chosen with care.

"I'm sorry…" But it came out of Kevin's mouth, not Gwen's.

Why was he apologizing? He's already said sorry downstairs, and he even stood up for her when Ben was saying all that-she didn't want to think about it.

"You've been through a lot lately, haven't you Gwen?" She looked up to meet his eyes, there was hesitation in them.

"So have you…" Left her lips, she really just wanted to bury her head in some sand and be done with it right now.

"Well…yeah I guess…a bit, but compared to the crap you've had to deal with (especially concerning Ben), me being a jackass didn't really help matters."

"You weren't being a…a jerk Kevin, it would have been unreasonable to expect anything else after what you…_saw_." The last word came out like sandpaper to her throat. It must have been like that to Kevin's ears because the back of his neck flexed involuntarily, revealing his anger at the memory.

Gwen flinched, and the words just tumbled out of her mouth without a second thought.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry-I'm sorry-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Kevin!" She started to gasp out, getting a little hysterical.

He tried to calm her down, she didn't have to say it, he knew, he didn't want to see her like this, especially not after the confrontation downstairs. He went to embrace her, arms wrapping around the redhead, her hands went up to hide her face in them. He kept on telling her 'it's ok.' Rocking a little bit, unsure of what else he could do.

They stayed like that for a while, Gwen slowly calming down from her bout of upset hysteria.

"We're not getting back together…are we?" Gwen muffled out from her hands and his chest. Kevin's arms tightened for a second.

"No-we can work this out, we could-" He sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than Gwen, but he was failing. They both knew the answer. It's not that he hated her, he could forgive Gwen (and he did) as a person, as a person that he trusted and cared for, but as two people in a relationship, he wouldn't, it would be nothing but disrespect to not only Gwen, not only himself, but to their relationship as a whole. All the good memories they had would be put through the mud and trampled on if they went on like nothing ever happened.

"…I don't think we can." He finally admitted, his tone grave. Gwen pulled away then, looking up at him, eyes red and swollen from the tears finally showing. She mumbled a 'thanks'; he withdrew his arms, confused.

"For what?"

"Everything." Gwen stated warmly, though her voice cracked a bit, they smiled shyly at each other, feeling like dorks. Kevin told her he'd always be there for Gwen, even if she just needed someone to talk to…Even about her feelings for Ben, he added with a grimace. Gwen gave a glazed stare for a second, before her expression turned into one of an embarrassed and awkward forced smile.

"Uh…Kevin, I don't really have feelings for Ben." She slowly admitted, how was she supposed to say this?

"Gwen, it's ok, I'm not disgusted (well maybe a little freaked out) with you or anything, you don't have to-"

"Kevin…" Gwen stopped him, face growing red with shame and uncertainty.

"I might have thought so in the beginning…and it probably looked that way to…but I think that's just the way I was coping with what was happening at the time…"

Kevin was confused, but edged her to continue, if Ben wasn't the one Gwen liked then…

"Then who do you like?"

"Honestly…I think I'm falling for Albedo." Well, he wasn't expecting that one to say the least, Kevin was sure Gwen was just using the Albino as an outlet for her feelings. Gwen looked at Kevin like she was expecting him to get angry, to yell at her. That's probably what he would have done if his perspective hadn't changed so much.

"Well…this is a lot better than what I thought…" He stiffly said he didn't want to see Gwen scared like she was right now. He needed something to say that would ease the situation.

"Really…?" Gwen sounded unsure and hesitant. Kevin's face broke out in a cheesy grin.

"Yea, it's now only 50% as creepy just make sure to use protection Gwenny, unless you want mutated Albino babies." He laughed, watching Gwen's shocked face turn into one of a red and angry variety, before hissing out his full name and hitting him on the arm.

"How could you say that?" She scolded, trying to hide the boiling hot blush on her face. He just laughed harder, uttering a small apology in between the chuckles. She understood why he said it though, and was grateful. The tension was eased in the room, though a bit was still left, they both still had one topic on their minds that needed to be addressed. Kevin was more willing to talk about it, though Gwen just wanted to forget about the issue completely.

"What do you suppose we do about Ben?" He sobered up, leaning against the wall while Gwen hugged the pillow she was previously beating him with against her stomach. She looked down at the patterns on her covers, she _really_ didn't want to talk about this, but she knew she had to eventually.

"Do we have to do anything?" Kevin watched Gwen absentmindedly play with the device around her neck, she looked uncomfortable; a hint of fear flashed on her face. Kevin's stomach twisted, realizing the reason for the fear. _Gwen was afraid of Ben._ Of course she would be who wouldn't after the shit he's pulled.

"If we don't, he'll keep thinking its ok to hurt you like this." Gwen's brow creased at those words.

"Ben's not hurting me; he's just overreacting because-"

"Because why?" Kevin interrupted. "I know that you're just trying to make excuses for Ben's behaviour." He tells her this, watching her reaction as she whips her head to the side in frustration, giving a quick 'no I'm not.'

Kevin sighs exhaustedly, getting up to leave, a 'fine' is said as he's heading out the door, Gwen looks at him in wonder, he's just going to drop it like that? Nope.

"I'll deal with it myself, night Gwen." _Oh boy_, she cringes at the thought of what will happen when Kevin tries to confront Ben. The thought stays with her until she passes out from her lack of sleep, exhaustion taking over from worry.

* * *

><p>Thanks to the lovely reviewers:<strong> TeknoWriter, Mira-princess, firekitty500, OmnitrixFairy74, Sheer-Despair and Alex654<strong>!

And thanks as usual to anyone who reads, favs and alerts my fic!

Not gonna lie by the way, getting reviews is an awesome feeling, it really makes my day, some of them are so hilarious.

A/N: Next chapter will have Ben and Albedo in it and much more action than this one.


	6. Chapter 6 You Piece of

A/N: I don't even know if this chapter is going to be satisfying or not. But never fear, the story will be getting a lot heavier here on out. I mean it, shit's going to be off the hooooooookk. Just kidding the rest of the story involves everyone learning how to knit. ('U')b

* * *

><p>It's been a few days since the confrontation in his auntie and uncle's living room, Ben watched as the bell rang, students of his school running out of it like it was the gates of hell themselves. This could only mean one thing: it was Friday. The brunet's never really gotten out of his sour mood since the incident; flinching defensively when Julie tapped his shoulder behind him was a perfect example of his tension. She gave a small 'hey', brows creased in worry at his reaction.<p>

"Sorry Jewels…I'm just, you know, on edge." He tried to apologize, but Julie waved it off.

"It's ok, since it's Friday do you want to head over to Mr. Smoothie?" She was calmly asking, a warm smile on her face to show her understanding not to ask about it. He smiled back as well, though it was strained; giving a small 'sure' before they headed out. Julie keeping small talk to keep the awkward silence from rearing its ugly head.

They haven't spoken to Gwen since what happened; the couple met Kevin and her as they passed each other after school two days ago, though Gwen just looked freaked out, too nervous to say anything and Ben (with a reluctant Julie following behind him) ignored the two completely, storming off with an aggravated look on his face. They weren't on speaking terms it seems.

Though Kevin did try, just like he told Gwen he would. Ben just slammed the door in Kevin's face when he came up to the Alien Hero's house, much to the chagrin of his parents. Julie was more co-operative with the fellow ebony, listening as he explained over coffee that Gwen's feelings were misplaced and now her heads a lot clearer. They didn't mention this to Ben of course, no need to add more fuel to his rage at this point.

Ben and Julie were at the side of Mr. Smoothie's , enjoying their drinks, well, trying to. Ben was barely sipping on his 10 flavoured smoothie, a vast contrast to his usual appetite; he should have been on his second one by now. His green eyes were unfocused, staring at nothing, deep in thought.

Why did Kevin accuse him of being jealous and controlling towards Gwen? He was misunderstanding Ben's intentions. Why isn't anyone listening to him? It's not like he's usually wrong, yeah, he might let the whole 'hero' thing get to his head some times, but does that automatically mean that he'll make bad decisions with everything in his life? He didn't think so.

Besides, didn't they realize how uncomfortable this made him feel? Having to see his cousin getting screwed by and locking lips with someone who looks basically '_exactly_' like him, they didn't think for a second how this would affect him? And they're letting Gwen get away with it. Of course, Ben didn't tell their parents that the reason Gwen is doing this is because she's in love with him, her own cousin. His chest tightened, not feeling up to finishing his smoothie anymore; his stomach wouldn't let him.

He was debating on whether to tell their parents the reason why Gwen's going after Albedo. If they knew why, maybe they'd stop her, or at least think twice before letting her out of the house. But it would be impossible now, they'd just assume he's doing it out of spite and '_jealousy_' over Gwen like Kevin wants them to believe.

"-en! Earth to Ben!" Julie was waving her hand in front of his face, trying to get the teen's attention and finally succeeding.

"Sorry Julie," He apologized quickly, looking back down to see his drink half-melted. "I was lost in thought." She just chuckled a little, pointing to his leg.

"You must have been, you didn't even notice your drink spilling onto your jeans."

"Oh dammit," He realized, feeling embarrassed as hell, he passed his smoothie to Julie's waiting hand. "I'll go clean up."

The nearest restrooms were on the other side of the small park that was situated next to Mr. Smoothie . It was the same park Ben last saw Gwen at, he was very aware of that fact as he cleaned himself up using the water from the sink. Gwen looked so…scared when they accidently crossed paths. He felt insulted, it was just rubbing salt into his wounded ego, she's perfectly fine being with a rapist who put her in her vulnerable state but she's afraid of him? He left the bathroom, ready to head back with a more convincing fake smile to put on so Julie would stop showing him that worried expression he hated to see on her.

A flash of white caught his attention though; it came from the corner of his right eye, in his peripheral vision. 'Albedo…' He thought instantly, too paranoid as of late to stop and think that it could have been someone else. Though his hero instincts weren't usually wrong, they weren't this time either he realized. Sneaking around the building towards the area he saw the movement, catching the Albino strolling casually along, oblivious.

He followed his doppelgänger, leading him into a more secluded area dense with trees. Albedo stopped, sneaking behind a larger tree, in a mirroring spy pose to his own, he creepily compared. He changed to hiding near a bush, wondering what the 'face-sucking rapist' was up to. As soon as Albedo did anything remotely criminal like, Ben was going to beat him to a pulp, it's his job as a hero after all.

"That's my justification and I'm sticking to it." He whispered to no one.

Albedo wasn't doing anything that could be considered a crime; he was just staring at something Ben couldn't see. His white-haired twin smirked at whatever he was spying on then, no; he was smiling, no hint of his usual arrogance or pride, just a disturbingly warm smile. It left his face though, replaced with an aloof and bored look of disinterest.

"I have an inkling that you haven't purchased those putrid fries for yourself," Albedo asked, coming out of hiding to whoever he was talking to. "Were you waiting for someone's arrival, Gwendolyn?"

Gwen? It was Gwen? Ben snuck closer, not believing that it could be his cousin. But he was wrong, he saw her familiar flaming hair; she was lounging under the tree, smoothie and homework in hand. Why wasn't she at Karate practice?

Gwen looked up at Albedo, acting surprised to see him, though she's been hoping he would show up. This was the spot where they…we'll you know. She blushed at the memory, but asked with as much disinterest in her voice as she could muster.

"Now why are you assuming I'm not going to eat them myself?" She smiled slyly. Unaware of a certain cousin's anger rising from witnessing the two together. Gwen felt her heart beat pick up as Albedo sat down next to her, asking her in a mischievous tone if the second smoothie was going to be consumed by her as well. She laughed.

"Ah, you caught me." Gwen admitted defeat, her face red hot with a lop-sided goofy grin that gave her an adorable expression. She handed him the drink; placing the chilli fries between them, he naturally started devouring the fries first, earning a giggle from the redheaded girl who was currently wearing a pair of metaphorical pink-tinted glasses.

Albedo looked up at her while she laughed, wondering out loud what it was that she found so amusing?

"You're so cute sometimes, that's all." She said nonchalantly, taking a sip of her drink and turning back to her homework that _had_ to be done ASAP, not that it really had to; she was just a perfectionist like that. Albedo had other plans though, finishing off the chilli fries in record time, he wasted none of it in getting across what he wanted from the girl sitting next to him.

Gwen was taken aback for a moment; she really _was_ working on her homework and wasn't expecting Albedo's hand to snake up her skirt, rubbing at her stocking-covered thighs roughly. Her eyes bulged at the gesture, but she closed them, pulling his face towards hers for the heated kiss that was sure to come. Well, if you could call it a kiss, it was more like Albedo taking it as permission to slam her against the tree trunk, shove his hands up into her skirt, rip her stockings down and slip his tongue down her gasping throat.

Well…he could be a little rough at times but she liked it like th-

"_**Get the FUCK away from my cousin, you piece of shit!"**_

It was the only warning the two received before Ben rammed Albedo off Gwen, pushing him into the ground and started to punch his face in. He got two good ones in before the other boy kicked the brunet off of him though Ben grabbed at his collar, dragging the Albino with him. Gwen screamed at Ben to stop, of course he ignored her, too preoccupied with getting a black eye from Albedo's clenched knuckles. It was followed by a vicious knee to his upper stomach, causing the wind to be knocked out of Ben; Albedo started grabbing a fist full of brown hair, slamming his head into the ground. The Galvan scientist could be quite savage when needed be.

"No, I don't think I will Benjamin." Albedo hissed into his ear, before Ben swung his elbow around into the boy's too close face.

"_The I'll MAKE YOU!" _Ben spat back, gaining the upper hand when he kicked his heel into Albedo's chest. But it was a short lived victory, while both boys were fighting, Gwen, fed up with their stupidity, hiked up her stockings and marched over to the tussling twins.

She surprised them both, using her martial arts on the unsuspecting duo to finish the fight.

"Will you two just knock it off already?" She yelled at them. "Why the hell are you here anyways?" The person in question spat blood out of his mouth before questioning back.

"Why the hell aren't you at Karate practice?" Ben felt his left eye, wincing, it was definitely going to be swollen in a few hours. He winced inwardly as well when he saw Gwen walk over to Albedo, helping him up and checking to see how bad his injuries were.

"It shouldn't even matter to you Ben, since it's none of your business, but the sensei called in sick today." Gwen growled, irritated. Albedo smirked through bleeding lips, watching Ben's expression go from shock to anger, the boy getting up by himself.

"None of my business? Of course it's my business! You should be at home or with Kevin, at least then I'd know that you wouldn't be out here, getting assaulted like you just did!"

"He wasn't assaulting me Ben! Now can you please just leave?"

"Bull. Shit. I just saw it happen." Ben stated, advancing towards them, grabbing at Gwen's arm to pull her away from the bloody Galvan. Albedo wrapped his hand around Ben's wrist, painfully tight.

"I suggest you remove your appendage from Gwendolyn's arm Benjamin," He warned, a smirk playing on his lips. "And you should stop harassing your cousin, she clearly doesn't like it."

Both sets of green eyes went wide at his familiar words, hadn't Ben said that to Brendon that day at school?

"You-You fucking stalker!" Ben roared, not letting go of his cousin's arm now even if it killed him. Gwen didn't know what to do or say, had Albedo really stalked her? A hint of blush splashed across her face. Both boys took notice, assuming different reasons as to why she was blushing. Ben thought that she was flattered by the creeps disgusting habit, while Albedo thought she was embarrassed and put off by it. He withdrew his hand.

"My apologizes Gwendolyn, I never knew it would have upset you." He deadpanned, giving no hint of emotion on his face. She gave a shocked 'wait Albedo' while her cousin pulled her away from the retreating Albino. Ben's iron hard grip on her arm wouldn't allow her to chase after him.

"All right Gwen, it's time to go," Ben said in an angry 'I-told-you-so' tone of voice. "This is why I wanted you to stay away from him."

"Ben…," Gwen turned to look at her cousin. She was beyond angry, she was _infuriated_. Venom dripped from every syllable. "I _completely _and _utterly_ **hate you**."

His grip on her arm tightened, jaw clenching, he debated for a moment in his head before he turned to the Ultimatrix slamming his hand down on it. Ultimate Big Chill came out, grabbing a screaming and uncooperative Gwen, ignoring her wails; he sped off towards her house.

'You'll thank me for this later.' He justified his reasons in his mind.

* * *

><p>Thank you to my growing number of wonderful reviewers: <strong>Sammyantha221, TeknoWriter, Mira-princess, BloopyLooper<strong> (For some reason it won't let me post your full penname...it just erases it. O_O),** shadowrose6x and OmnitrixFairy74!**

And thanks to anyone who reads, alerts and fav's my fic!

A/N: Don't worry my Bwen lovers, there will be some Bwen going on in the next few chapters, though it'll be subtle and covered in drama sauce. I wonder what's going to happen when Ben finds out Gwen doesn't really like him like he thinks she does. I'll give you a hint, it won't be a reaction like : _Oh thank god Gwen, I'm glad we got that out of the way, let's stay like normal cousins from now on. Nope, no OOC snapping going on here. :D_

Sort of off topic, but did anyone else see that clip of Ben freaking out over the Sumo Slammers Movie and screaming like a fangirl? Cause I did, Yuri Lowenthal, you are amazing.


	7. Chapter 7 Mating Rituals

A/N: The good news is this chapter is over 3k, the bad news is that Ben is getting to the point of beyond creepy and straight into the path of going to the nut house. What is wrong with me?

* * *

><p>Next scene: It's around 6 o'clock in the evening now, the dreaded living room of Frank and Lily Tennyson is in full use tonight. Carl and Sandra are there, Ben's convinced his auntie to phone them and ask them over, it was very important it seems. Gwen's sitting down on the couch, arms crossed, angry as all hell, not even bothering to glance in her cousin's direction. Ben is opposite of her, in a mimicking pose to her own, but he's staring directly at her, a cold look of apathy on his face. Sandra is watching the two from the doorway leading into the kitchen, where the rest of the Tennysons were arguing quietly, bickering amongst themselves as to what to do about this situation between their children.<p>

"Gwen, I'm going to give you one last chance to stop this stupidity," Ben threatened, his voice strained with irritation. "Or you'll force me into doing something _drastic_."

Gwen just ignored him, refusing to acknowledge, let alone speak to him. She wasn't going to put up with his petty bullshit anymore. Ben just lets out an annoyed sigh, putting the ice-pack back on his black eye. He asks his mom to get everyone into the living room. She gives him a look for a second, before complying. As they file in, his father asks him what this was about, sitting down next to his son.

"Did you bring it?" Ben asks.

"Well yes, but Ben what is exactly going on here?" He searched into his coat pocket, retrieving what his son asked for. A small disc, Gwen notices with curiosity. Ben catches her eyeing it, putting the ice pack back down to look at her directly with a serious as he could make glare, it was hard to do seeing that he could only open one eye.

"_Last chance_." He echoed. Everyone glanced at her, waiting for who knows what to happen. Gwen was sick of it all, especially Ben, this was his entire fault, no way would she give him the satisfaction of riling her up with his bluffs and lies.

"Go fuck yourself Ben." She stated calmly in a matter-of-fact tone. Everyone's eyes widened a fraction, including Ben's (well his _eye_), before he composed himself.

"_You're going to regret that Gwen." _

Oh she did, she did now, Gwen wished she could press rewind on her life and just take back what she said, just agree to Ben's childish demands. She also wished she could have pressed rewind on the video that not only her parents, but Ben's parents just finished watching a minute ago. She realized what it was a moment after it started playing, recognizing the room in the warehouse instantly. She lunged at the player, wanting to smash it to pieces before anyone could witness the vulgar event taking place on the screen.

Of course Ben was there to stop her attempts, he blocked her before she could get close, getting the help of his father and uncle to hold her in place on the couch.

"It didn't have to be this way." He explained quietly.

The quietness was an extreme contrast to what came after the video when it was finished. There was yelling, screaming, tears, her father never looked so livid, her mother just sat there, speechless and looking like she was about to collapse. Carl was trying to calm his brother down; the man was demanding to see '_this Albedo'_, the punk who did that to his daughter, his baby girl.

Gwen was trying to explain, it wasn't what it looked like. She was _trying_; it just wasn't _working_, not with Ben there to counter every word that came out of her mouth. Albedo was stalking her, he assaulted her just a few hours ago, he forced her to do those things, and he's the one who put that device on her neck. Ben went on and on, not letting up. He didn't need to though. Frank and Lily, along with his parents had a firm grasp of the situation now.

"**You're never seeing him again!" **Her father yelled, putting his foot down. Ben was next to him, twin looks of fury on their faces.

"You can't do that!" Gwen screamed back. Though she knew he could, she was only sixteen, not yet an adult, her parents taking full advantage of that fact.

"This is what I've been trying to tell you guys all along," Ben cut in, serious on the outside while he smugly patted himself on the back inside. "Gwen's not in a healthy mindset right now, she's suffering from-"

"**No, I'm not!"** Gwen interrupted, knowing what he was going to tell them.

"-Stockholm syndrome, Albedo's made her delusional." He finished, looking at his uncle, mentally cheering when he saw the look in the man's eyes that said he understood and agreed with Ben. Gwen saw it as well.

"_You don't actually agree with him dad?" _Gwen looked horrified.

Said father turned to Ben, still very much enraged at not only Albedo, but with his daughter and her actions as well.

"What do you suggest we do Benjamin?"

Next scene: The gym was full of Karate students of every level; Gwen was one of them, her black belt worn proudly on her Gi. She was sweating and tired, a good workout would do that to you. The class had just finished; they gave their bow of respect to the sensei and place of practice. People started gathering their things at the bleachers, heading towards the locker rooms. Gwen grabbed a towel from her bag, drying off the sweat and stickiness before reaching for her water bottle; it was snatched up by another hand though.

"How was Karate practice?" Ben asked opening the bottle before handing it to the startled and peeved redhead. He was sounding way too cheerful. Gwen clawed for the drink, a quiet and muttered 'don't talk to me' was said before she downed the life giving thirst quencher.

"You can't stay mad at me forever you know," Ben casually stated, he seemed to be in better moods as of late. "Though you might be for a little while longer after this."

Gwen was confused.

"After what?" And yes, she would stay mad at him forever. Just then her sensei walked up to the two teens.

"Hello sensei." Gwen smiled giving a quick head bow as a sign of respect; she was only reserving her bad mood and anger towards Ben. The giant man who was an ex-marine smiled back, though not with the usual enthusiasm.

"Hello Gwen, your stance has improved since a few weeks ago, it's good to see."

"Thank you, I was a little side tracked before but I'll be putting my all in it from now on." She promised if she couldn't rely on her Andonite powers then she would just have to improve her human ones.

"Yes…well about that." He started, looking to Ben with an unsure glance. Ben reached into his back pocket, pulling out an envelope and passed it to the instructor.

"_What's going on?" _Gwen was starting to inwardly freak out, what was Ben doing? What's in the envelope?

"…Your parents decided to…" Her teacher was trying to explain, but Ben bluntly beat him to the punch.

"We're taking you out of Karate Gwen." The brunet crossed his arms, silently daring her to object.

"WHAT? WHY?" She was a bit too loud, getting stares from fellow students.

"Calm down Gwen, it's for your own good."

"I'm sorry Gwen, but we'll be happy to have you back when your parents agree to it." The teacher tried to soften the blow but it wasn't helping, especially not when Ben was standing there waiting for her to get her things, looking at her with an egotistical and cocky smirk.

To say the last two days have been hell would be an understatement. After the blow up caused by the video, her parents had made her promise (on Ben's suggestion) not to see Albedo anymore, letting their nephew be her unofficial babysitter to make sure she kept her word.

Unfortunately for her, he was very good at his new job, even going as far as staying over for the time being to make sure she didn't try to sneak off during the night or in the wee hours of the morning. She tried to the first night, but they heard the noise the window of the skylight made. Ben was up waiting for something like this to happen, causing the skylight to now be bolted shut from the outside with boards added on top.

It wouldn't have mattered anyways; Albedo hasn't shown up at all since that day, as far as she could tell anyways. Though the Albino had been there quite frequently; hiding from view and using the device around Gwen's neck as a homing beacon.

_It was quite the predicament Gwendolyn was in. Benjamin even made the poor girl use the family restrooms just so he could observe if there were any possible escape routes. _

Albedo watched as the two cousins left the building where Karate practice was always held, the redhead was fuming, while Ben casually strolled behind her, unbothered by his cousin's harsh hate-filled words aimed at him. Albedo felt a pang in his chest as he witnessed his DNA double grab Gwen's wrist a little too aggressively when she tried to get away from him by crossing the street.

What was this feeling that seemed to want to rip out of his ribcage? He didn't like it, both the feeling and the cause of it.

_He felt…vexed, no that wasn't it, he felt…ugh, why was it so difficult to ponder a simplistic word to define his own emotional state?_

The two stopped at a hotdog stand he noticed, Ben wanting to get a quick snack, Gwen didn't. It was evident on her face and in the way she huffed and stomped her foot. Ben was too busy picking out his favourite condiments to notice though, The feeling deep in Albedo's chest returned, making his knuckles itch, he should have hit the brunet harder during their last fight.

Ben could notice if she was trying to create space between them as they walked back to his aunt and uncle's house, but he couldn't see it when she was uncomfortable or in distress? He most likely knew but didn't care enough to stop his actions. Ben Tennyson was definitely number one on Albedo's list of 'Mates That Are Unsuitable for Gwendolyn.'

Next scene: The sky couldn't be any darker, matching with Gwen's room; everything was almost pitch-black, save for the slight glow of her alarm clock. She was breathing as quietly as possible; she wouldn't have to worry about Ben checking in every time he heard the slightest bit of noise then.

Is it possible to get wrinkles when your only sixteen years old? If this kept up, she was sure that it would be.

_Clink._

What made that noise? She closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep in case it was her father or Ben checking up on her. But it came from the opposite direction, from her window overlooking the front yard. It was slowly and silently opened, a figure slipping in and on to her bed. Her eyes snapped open quickly when she felt the weight on her body, almost as quickly as the hand that came up to cover her mouth, silencing it before she could utter a word.

"_Gwendolyn."_ It was a ghost of a whisper, but she could tell who it was right away, the green glow of her clock reflecting off his white hair, giving it an eerie tint. He raised his finger to his mouth, gesturing for her silence. She easily agreed, watching as he pulled a small circular device from his pocket, and stuck it against her wall. It instantly started to glow on contact letting off a wave of blue light around the walls. He paused for a few moments, listening for any signs of noise coming from the hallway.

"We may converse now, this is a SBD, it creates a sound-wave barrier around the internal parts of any solid structure it presides in…like your domain for instance," He explained his voice going to normal volume; it was hard to read his expression in the darkness of the room though the light from the SBD helped a bit. "Benjamin and your other relatives won't be able to feel the vibrations, let alone hear us."

Gwen waited a few seconds before she spoke, checking to see if it was true.

"Are you sure?" Though she knew the answer, her father's snores could be heard all the way from downstairs, and Ben hasn't barged in at the sound of Albedo's voice that was obviously louder than her normal slip-ups.

"Do you doubt me? The Great Albedo, Galvan of all Galvans?" He accused her, tone serious but his face cracking into a smile gave him away. She laughed more at the idea of Albedo trying to joke with her, rather than the horrible joke itself.

"Sorry your _greatness_, I'll_ never_ doubt you ever again." She teased, earning a happy grin from the winter headed boy as he crawled down, putting his full body weight on her, his face just a few inches from hers. She felt his hand gingerly search for hers; she stared at him puzzled when he started examining her wrist, lightly probing at it with his fingers.

"What are you doing?" She asked bewildered. He stopped, pausing to come up with a reason.

"The shockwaves from the SBD may cause heart palpitations; I was checking your pulse to see if you were affected…?"

"Ha-ha. Nice try, next time try saying it without having your left eye twitch." Gwen pointed out sarcastically, tapping her finger gently against his left eyelid.

_Damn the body of Ben Tennyson!_

"I was checking to see if…you sustained any injuries," He forced himself to admit. "Benjamin is too careless and violent."

It took Gwen a moment to understand what he was getting at. He was talking about earlier that day when Ben nearly twisted her wrist when she was walking away from him.

"You were stalking me…again?" She added the last part slowly, watching his reaction. It wasn't one that she was expecting, she was waiting for him to go blank in the face like last time and leave again. But instead, Gwen was treated to seeing Albedo's face turn a shade of red nearly matching his eyes.

"Not exactly," His left eye twitched again, his hand went up too late to cover the biological lie detector. "I understand if you're disgusted with my actions but they have merit and reason behind them."

"It's not that I'm disgusted," Gwen explained, a small smile growing on her face, was Albedo always this awkward and adorable? She moved his hand from his eye, wanting to look at him fully. "It was just a bit shocking, and I understand that you think with a different perspective than humans, and it's not exactly the weirdest thing I've seen you do."

"And what would be the most abnormal activity you've witnessed me partaking in?"

She thought for a moment, he's done some pretty bizarre things since she's gotten to know him.

"Probably the time we were caught up in the street festival and a drunk guy told you to 'dance your ass off', but you just stood there for five minutes, explaining why human mating rituals were un-dignifying in public and unnecessary seeing that you've already mated."

"But they are." Gwen burst out laughing then, the serious and puzzled look on his face was priceless.

"Dancing isn't actually a 'mating ritual', it's just for fun." She tried to explain.

"Then how does the mating ritual commence?" He asked, honestly perplexed and curious. Gwen smirked then, feeling a lot better now that she was with Albedo.

"Like this." She kissed him, not caring at the moment if someone walked in or not. He didn't need any more explanation, understanding this part all too well.

Gwen was still slightly paranoid about making too much noise, so they kept as quiet as possible, their muted breaths coming in shallow pants, the need for skin on skin contact was overpowering. Gwen couldn't get enough even as he pounded into her over and over again; her release wasn't just a physical one but a mental and emotional one as well. The past week had been grating on her, wearing her down and making her feel like she was going to explode. She let it all out that night, all the stress and worry leaving her body like toxins evaporating out of her skin.

He stayed for some time in the afterglow, even though they both knew he should leave ASAP if they didn't want to get caught. The albino even restrained himself enough so he wouldn't leave any lasting or noticeable marks along her neck as usual. As he was leaving, ready to drop down out the window, he pulled the device off the wall and handed it to Gwen, whispering at her to keep it in a well hidden place. He gave her a quick kiss before leaping down and out of sight into the dark of night.

By clicking the window panel back in place a loud creak came from it, making her dash back into bed, someone obviously heard it. Shuffling could be heard from the hallway, sneaking footsteps coming up to her room and cracking open the door, letting a line of light in, right into Gwen's face. She saw her cousin's silhouette but couldn't see his darkened face, blinking the haze out of her vision she could have sworn that the Ultimatrix was glowing a bright green for a second, indicating that he was just about to use it.

"Is there a reason you're not asleep yet?" He sounded tired but alert. She paused, thinking of an excuse, he noticed her hesitation.

"I had a nightmare, that's all." Gwen muffled from under the blankets, she still couldn't see his face, and it unnerved her.

"About what?"

"…"

"What was your nightmare about Gwen?" It came out of her mouth before she could stop it, born from her growing irritation.

"You."

She was kind of glad that she couldn't see his face; she really didn't want to know what his expression looked like right now. He didn't say anything for what seemed like forever, just staring into her room.

"…_Go to sleep Gwen_," His voice was low and monotone. "_We have school tomorrow_."

"…Kay."

He closed the door, though she heard no footsteps leading back into the guestroom. She passed out eventually, not moving an inch; she never did hear any footsteps.

* * *

><p>Thanks as always to my fantabulous reviewers: <strong>Alex654, x Bloopy-Looper x, OmnitrixFairy74, shadowrose6x and firekitty500!<strong>

And thank you to anyone who reads, fav's and alerts this fic!

A/N: I'm soooooo soooo sorry that the ending of this chapter turned out like this. I like the way it ended but I know that it is really_ really_ creepy. Well if you don't get what the last bit means then it'll be less creepy but I think the meaning is pretty clear. This is what I get from watching a gazillion horror movies and being obsessed with Hellsing for so long.

Lol, human mating rituals. You know they say that dancing is a vertical invitation to a horizontal event?

By the way, a SBD (Sound-wave Barrier Device) it doesn't really exist, I just pulled the idea from my ass because I needed something like that.

I think I'm turning our resident Albino into a puppy. Which is bad, he needs more angst and testosterone, maybe he should beat up a boy scout and a grandma or something. That'll put his ass back in badass.

And on a last note, I found Inverted Lovers theme music. The song **E.T. by Katy Perry ft. Kayne West!** (Even though he's a dickhead!)


	8. Chapter 8 Incarcerated Lover

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER DEALS WITH TRIGGER INDUCING TOPICS. **

**If you are uncomfortable with: cheating, abuse, raping, semi-glorified rape, boners and any other thing along that vein of thought, you should not be reading this and don't blame me if you do. No ones forcing you.**

**You have been warned, so no excuses if you get upset.**

* * *

><p>Starting scene: The cinema was way too crowded for Ben's liking, it's not that he hated crowds or anything, but every seat in the whole theatre was taken, typical premiere nights. Though he had to admit that getting free tickets to the new action movie 'Incarcerated Lover' was pretty awesome of his uncle and aunt. They got two of them as a gift from a colleague, but a movie about a man shooting down a squad of police cars with a helicopter, while he dangled his hostage (a pretty redhead) from the chopper while a skyscraper exploded in the background wasn't exactly their cup of tea.<p>

Ben didn't mind it, though Julie wasn't too thrilled, he was given the tickets as a way of saying thanks for his help in taking care of his cousin Gwen. He felt a little on edge leaving Gwen at home while he left for his much needed date with Julie. Even if both her parents were home and on alert until he got back, Gwen was pretty clever when it came to attempts at sneaking out as she's proven over the last week. All he's ever caught her with was the sound of the window being either opened or closed. She's usually as quiet as a mouse. Though she's never actually succeeded in escaping.

Why does it have to be this way? Why can't Gwen just go back to being Gwen, his trusted, butt-kicking, slightly nagging, know-it-all cousin Gwen? She's changed so much, even when she was with Kevin (here comes the usual knot in his stomach), she never acted like this, she was still Gwen, reliable Gwen, thinks of others before herself Gwen, the Gwen they all knew and loved.

Ben grabs a handful of his popcorn and shoves it in his mouth, maybe it'll get rid of the growing stomach pains.

'_Or maybe I could just concentrate on something else, like the movie I came here to watch?' _He suggested to himself, zoning into the movie, unaware of Julie glancing at him from time to time, gauging his reactions.

It was the worst time to start paying attention to the movie, the hero…well anti-hero had just found a hideout, taking all the money and the beautiful hazel-eyed ginger with him. After some cheesy romance lines only a man could come up with, the two started to heatedly kiss and make love. Ben became entranced by the sight; he was a teenage boy after all. His eyes were glued to the screen watching as the girl moaned the hero's name over and over again, her bare breasts bounced every time he laid into her. Ben could feel the saliva pool in his mouth; _this shit was getting pretty hot._ The man picks her up then, pushing the much smaller figure against the wall and continued the arousing onslaught. Ben's face suddenly felt warmer, his breath was shallow and fast, he watched the actress on screen as _her eyes rolled back, she started to scream Ben's name now, clearly having an orgasm, Gwen's nails dug into the sweaty skin on his back, her legs wrapped around his thrusting hips like a vice._

"Ben!" Julie whispered under her breath, not wanting to disturb fellow movie-goers. Ben snapped out of it, looking at his girlfriend, she had an expression that could only be read as a worried 'what the hell?'

"Are you ok?" She asked, and it hit him like a ton of bricks then, the tightness in the crotch of his pants speaking volumes of what just occurred. His face paled, lucky to have the box of popcorn on his lap to cover up his problem.

"N-No, I don't think so," Ben stuttered out, hoping that she wouldn't notice anything else off about him. "I feel like I'm going to throw up actually, it's probably the popcorn." He squeezed by the people next to him, making a dash to the nearest washrooms, trying to be inconspicuous as possible. He was nearly hyperventilating as he locked the stall, falling back against the wall, eyes blood-shot with an expression that belonged on an insane asylum patient.

"That _did not_ just happen." He shakily denied the fact that he just fantasized about screwing his cousin in a movie theatre. He couldn't deny the boner still aching against his jeans unfortunately. Ben clawed his hands through his hair in a vain attempt at calming down. It wasn't working, the image of Gwen kept flashing through his head; he kicked the wall opposite of him in frustration.

The brunet felt sick, truly ill, he wanted to throw up so badly; but it wouldn't help the turmoil inside. It was so disgusting, so wrong, why was this happening? He opened the stall, staggering towards the nearest sink. The cool water splashing on his face wasn't helping; a war was going on inside his head. Scenarios went through his mind, what would people say? They'd call him dirty, immoral, perverse and sick. He was supposed to be their hero, someone who they could trust and rely on. He knew what it was called; it was _incest_. He clenched the counter with his hands, feeling the muscles and bones protest at the pressure. The teen couldn't hold it any longer; he up chucked everything in his stomach into the sink.

Julie's phone vibrated, she (like everyone else) was supposed to have it off during the movie, but she left it on silent, just in case. She covered the light with her jacket; it was a text from Ben.

"srry jewels something came up"

"alright c u tomorrow" She sighed, it was getting ridiculous. Did Ben think she was blind or something? She stayed to watch the last twenty minutes of the movie, taking her time after the credits started rolling. There were too many people trying to leave all at once, it was like a slow moving stampede.

She walked out in a daze, her mind fogged with all the assumptions she's collected over the past few months. The night air was cool and moist, it was going to rain tomorrow, she could tell by the way the air smelt of it, and for the fact that the weather forecast predicted it this morning.

She liked Ben, she really did, but sometimes she hated how he could be so ignorant to those around him and to his own feelings whenever it was convenient for him. Tonight was one of the hardest moments she had to deal with. It was obvious that he was thinking of his cousin when he sat there in the theatre, with drool nearly coming out of his mouth, watching the redheaded substitute with such a-a…vulgar look in his eyes.

The wind picked up slightly, causing the Asian teenager to shiver and huddle closer to her sweater. It stung, both the wind whipping at her face and the thought of Ben, her boyfriend, lusting after another girl. And it was Gwen of all people, his own cousin, Julie thought Gwen was one of the safe ones, one of the girls she didn't have to worry about, especially now that Ben was the famous 'Ben 10', and had all these other pretty girls fawning over him. Gwen was her friend, and she wanted her to stay that way, she didn't want to have the redhead as a rival in love.

When Kevin told her that Gwen really liked and wanted to be with Albedo, Julie felt relief that she never felt in a long time, like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Though after tonight an even bigger load was added in its place. Yes, she didn't have to worry about Gwen anymore, but now she had to worry about Ben. She turned the corner, starting down a familiar street she knew she shouldn't be anywhere near if she wanted to keep some of her sanity.

The home of Frank, Lily and Gwen Tennyson slowly came into view; it was the place Ben has been staying at for the past week or so. They were keeping Gwen under lock and key, according to Ben anyways, the only time they've seen each other lately was during school or the few dates they had.

Something was off about the Tennyson house, Julie noticed. What was it; it didn't fit in with the rest of the neighbouring houses. The street light! That's what it was, the street light was burnt out, and it gave the residence a gloomy and dark feel to it. She walked closer, the ebony figured out the real reason the light from the lamp post was out. The glass crunched under her sneakers and she looked up, seeing the damage of someone taking a rock or something and breaking the bulb…weird.

The rustling of nearby bushes diverted her attention, watching as a shadow of movement from one of the next door neighbours dart towards the front lawn of the Tennyson's. It was too dark to see who it was, but the frame looked familiar. It was Ben! He's returned from the movies a little late. The boy didn't go through the front door like Julie expected. He used the branch from a nearby tree instead to jump up towards the second story.

If she could recall correctly from when she was here last, the window Ben was currently prying open and sneaking into was…_Gwen's_. Julie felt a surge of fear and panic go through her body. Why was he going into Gwen's room? Even if he was sneaking in for some bizarre reason, why wouldn't he use the guestroom window?

She took out her cellphone, dialling his number, hoping he would answer, praying that it wasn't him in his cousin's room. It could be Albedo…Julie felt a little better when she realized finally who it was. That is until a small glowing blue light came from the window a moment before Ben picked up. Her heart dropped, his voice was quiet.

"…Julie?"

"Hey-uh I was just wondering if you were alright, you seemed really ill a while ago…What was so urgent that you had to leave early?" She pried lightly, trying not to sound like she was going to break any moment, like she felt.

"…Yeah, I'm fine, just an upset stomach," He sounded nervous, the creaking of the bed could be heard in the background, Julie was holding back tears, blinking quickly to make them go away. "Uncle Frank just needed help with moving…the car into the garage, the engine died so…" Ben was a lot of things, but a good liar was not one of them.

"Oh, I see." Julie replied awkwardly at the blatant lie.

"Are you heading home now?" He asked quickly, probably hearing the wind picking up around her.

"Yeah, I was just heading home now," She started walking away quickly, trying to stop her voice from cracking. "I'm at the entrance of the movie theatre."

"Oh…ok, sorry that I ditched, I'll make it up to you tomorrow…how about we go to Mr. Smoothie? My treat?" He sounded like he wanted the conversation to be over already.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up without waiting for his reply, she was going to get one tomorrow; that was for sure.

Next scene: Lunch at Ben's school was usually boring, it was pretty lively for a while, when everyone realized who he was, the great Ben 10, hero, but after a while they got used to it, and it was getting annoying when his classmates (even the guys) were acting like fangirls.

The mood this time in the cafeteria was neither boring nor lively just awkward and bitter. That's the feeling he could best describe Julie with. She wasn't that angry with him for ditching, was she?

"Julie, I said I was sorry for ditching you already. What can I do to make it up to you? I thought we planned to go to Mr. Smoothie, remember?" He gave her an almost irresistible puppy dog look complete with the slight head tilt and pouted lip. She just sighed, the look usually worked, but it wasn't going to this time.

"What time did you get back from the movies?" She asked, not giving him an inch.

"I'm not sure…before the movie ended I imagine." Ben was puzzled, what's with the interrogation?

"Mhmm, and what did you do when you got back?" She asked, looking like she didn't believe him.

"Uh…he-helped Uncle Frank with the car and checked on Gwen before I went to bed." He answered; the infamous eye twitch that she could see easily from across the table caused Julie's anger to boil over.

"You know what? I've had it." She bolted up and grabbed her lunch tray to dispose of it; Ben was dumbfounded and sprinted after her.

"Wait! Julie!" A few people turned curiously and watched the couple's feud, eyeing them until Julie stormed off and out of the cafeteria, with a confused and nervous Ben following.

"Julie please! Tell me what's wrong! Was it something I said?" He pleaded, trying to walk backwards in front of her to get her full attention. She stopped when they were at a mostly deserted hallway.

"It's what you didn't say Ben." She stated her arms crossed in irritation.

"I told you I was sorry, what do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

Ben opened his mouth but closed it, not knowing how to answer that.

"You say you were home before the movie ended, yet I was there when you were trying to sneak in," Julie let him have it, Ben gave a quick 'wait what' but she didn't stop. "You say you were helping your uncle, but your stupid eye was twitching, it does that when you're lying! The only thing coming out of your mouth that isn't a lie is when you said you were checking on your cousin Gwen…Honestly Ben, I think that's the only thing you were doing last night."

"What's that even supposed to mean?" He asked, getting irritated at Julie's false allegations.

"I saw you sneaking into her room Ben, when I phoned you, the light from your phone came from her window, the same window I saw you go into not a minute before!"

"What are you talking about? I never snuck into Gwen's room! I was in my room, the guestroom, when you phoned," He explained, where was she getting the idea that she saw him sneaking into his cousin's room? "Wait a minute…"

"What?" Julie asked harshly, Ben looked like he did when he was trying to solve an Algebra problem (which wasn't very often.)

"Are you sure you saw ME sneaking into her room?"

"…It was a bit dark but it looked like you, I thought it could have been Albedo but…I phoned you and the light went off in her room at the same time…"

Ben's expression changed so many times in a short moment, from his eyes widening to impossible proportions, to looking like he was going to throw up, to contorting into one of pure animalistic rage. They both realized what happened now. Julie felt utter relief and fear at the same time, relief at the fact that it wasn't Ben, but fear at the look in his eyes. He turned on his heel, darting down the hall, Julie ran after him, not really knowing what he was going to do, but it was going to be bad.

"Ben stop!" She yelled, grabbing his arm, trying to slow him down. He shook her off angrily, trying to explain.

"I'm sorry Julie, but you need to let me go!"

"What are you going to do Ben? That's all I want to know." She tried to get him to calm down. He was frightening when he got like this, she didn't want a replay of what happened when they tried to confront Gwen that last time.

"I just want to talk to her." He darkly replied, obviously trying to keep his voice low and temper in check.

"I don't believe you."

"Julie it's my job! I was supposed to make sure she kept her promise to her parents to stay away from him!"

"There are other ways of dealing with this Ben, you can tell your aunt and uncle and let them deal with it; it's their job."

"But Julie!"

"_Ben._" She gave him a look, a look that said he better listen to her or he'll end up in the dog house for a very, very long time.

"But-"

"If I remember correctly, you said you'd treat me to a smoothie, right?"

The brunet let out a breath; he couldn't argue after that, he'd have to put his confrontation on hold. Hopefully he'd cool down before that happened, Julie gave a mental sigh of relief.

Next scene: Ben was waiting outside the local burger joint, waiting for Julie to come back from the restroom. After they stopped off at Mr. Smoothie and finished their mini-date, Julie insisted they go out to get a bite to eat. An obvious attempt at buying time before Ben went back to Gwen's house, it irritated Ben to no end, but he did want to make it up to Julie for what happened last night. He felt numb, that was the best way to describe it; he forced himself to not think about what he did at the theatre.

"God dammit, stop thinking about it!" He told himself out loud, he needed a distraction, a way to get his mind off the racing thoughts, a-

Someone turned the corner at his left, where he was impatiently waiting with his head tilted down, off in his own world. The person froze in place; Ben looked up to meet a pair of identical eyes, the only difference being their colour, a deep blood red. He was speechless, too shocked and taken off guard to say anything.

"I would imagine greetings are in order, though I recall reading in your human literature that primitive creatures like yourself cannot understand complex communications. Would it be preferred if I made ape calls instead?"

"You. Are. Fucking. Dead." Ben spat, all he could see was red, and it wasn't caused by him glaring daggers into the Albino's eyes.

Next scene: The empty parking lot surrounded by old warehouses was the perfect place for their fight, it was more like a battle, but they agreed on fighting only in human bodies. The environment was a good choice, either one of them could just fuck the verbal rules and cause a lot of damage if it were near any area crowded with people. The icing on the cake was the light drizzle that started falling down, threatening to turn into full-blown rain at any minute. It was bad enough that it was already dark. A storm would just be blinding.

Ben shook off the drops on his green jacket, though his hair was starting to get soaked, he'd rather keep his favourite outerwear dry as possible. Like that was going to happen in this weather. A few meters away was his Doppelgänger, an ironic mockery of him, complete with a red coat to mirror his. Albedo didn't seem to care about the rain, his white hair sticking to his damp head, arrogance sticking to his damp smirk. Ben wanted to beat that smirk right off the Galvan's face.

"Were you the one that snuck into Gwen's room last night?" He asked suspiciously, though he already knew the answer.

"Nope," Albedo replied, confusing the pissed off brunet. "I was the one sneaking into Gwendolyn's domain for the past week."

Oh hell no.

Ben snapped, his fist colliding with Albedo's face so hard that the albino was knocked to the ground, blood poured from his nose and mouth. He got back up, wiping at it using his tongue with a sadistic grin lighting up his features.

"Ben Tennyson, you will regret that." He calmly promised, and without warning, smashed an uppercut into the teens stomach, making him reel forward in pain. Albedo sure could throw a punch. He coughed, trying to keep from dropping to his knees.

"And you'll regret that, motherfuc-" Albedo smashed his foot into Ben's face, not even bothering to let the boy finish. He grabbed the brunet's hair, cracking his fist against the same spot, Ben rammed his heel into the albino's abdomen, lunging at him, both hitting the wet pavement hard. Ben grabbed his twin's collar, questioning him as they violently struggled on the ground.

"**Why the fuck can't you just stay away from her?" **He yelled, receiving a punch to the face in response. They traded blows for a few minutes, both covered in mud, blood and rain. They stood facing each other again.

"**Tell me why God dammit!"** He screamed out in gasps, the albino slammed him into the cement wall behind them.

"Are you honestly curious Benjamin or do you just need an excuse to justify your hatred and actions towards me?"

"Tell me you piece of shit!"

"Very well, it first was a plan to psychologically torment you," Ben swung at him for that; the boy dodged it though, pinning his arms against the wall. "But now, now I seem to have acquired a _craving_ for your cousin, for Gwendolyn. It's obviously caused by this annoying human and adolescent body…_and your incestuous genetics_."

"Fuck you." Ben spat in utter rage and hatred. Albedo laughed then, a boyish smile playing on his face.

"_Yes_…she _is_." He watched the boy choke on his own fury, enjoying every moment of it. He took the opportunity of Ben's distracted state of mind to deliver an almost lethal blow to the teen's skull, causing it to ricochet off the bricks behind him. Albedo let him go, Ben dropped down to the ground in a half conscious haze. He looked up at his snowy haired double, staggering to get himself up.

"Now, I'd love to stay and kill you," Albedo cocked his head to the side, raising his rain-soaked leg up high, ready to curb-stomp Ben's head into the puddled ground. "But I'm already late to my mating session with your lovely cousin Gwen."

His smile was almost angelic as he slammed his foot down for the final blow.

Next Scene: It was really storming outside Gwen's window, the rain was so loud, along with the thunder and lightning, she could almost get away with not using the SBD, but she really didn't want to take any more chances. She snuggled further into the blankets; the coldness she felt was probably due to her change in sleepwear. Rather than her normal set of PJ bottoms and matching button up shirt, she went with one of her nightgowns, a little flimsy for her taste, but she felt like wowing Albedo tonight.

Though he was late, it's not that they set a certain time, but it was getting to be pretty dark out, the only time she could see out her window (or anything for that matter) was when the lightning lit the pitch-black sky, which wasn't often enough.

She heard him though, through the rain and thunder, she could hear his grunts as he heaved himself up to the branch next to her window. Grabbing the SBD under her mattress, she quickly slammed it on the wall, creating the blue wave of complete privacy they would need.

The window creaked open, the sound of rain getting louder, drowning out everything else. Albedo tumbled in, moaning in pain, soaked to the bone.

"Albedo!" She gasped, trying to reach for him in the dark. She felt his wet form collapse on top of her; she wrapped her arms around him, even though it caused her night gown to get wet.

"What happened? Are you alright?" _What happened to him? How badly is he hurt? _She felt his arm move towards the SBD, grabbing for it.

"Are you nuts? Do you want them to hear us?" She hissed at the boy, he froze.

"So that's how…" He mumbled under his breath, sounding a lot better than he let on.

"…Albedo?" Gwen didn't know what to do, she needed to see how bad his injuries were, but she couldn't turn on the light.

"_Who said I was Albedo?"_ Lightning flashed, lighting the room in a white streak; Gwen's mouth dropped in shock.

"Well Gwen, why were you assuming I was him?" Her cousin demanded, his green eyes fixated on hers, filled with malice.

She swiped at the switch for her bedside lamp, hoping it was a trick. No, it was Ben alright; he was soaked, looking like a drowned, rabid and snarling puppy, covered with blood and bits of gravel. His breath came out in heavy pants, she could see the blood that was caked on his knuckles, hands grabbed for her arms pinning her to the bed.

"Where's Albedo? What did you do?" She quickly demanded, starting to hyperventilate.

"Does it matter?" He asked icily. Gwen has never seen him this mad before; mad was the perfect word to define him, seeing that he looked like he was out of his fucking mind.

"You broke your promise Gwen." Gwen whipped her head back and forth.

"N-No Ben, it's not like that." She stuttered out, she was never this afraid before, not even during that time in the warehouse could compare to the fear swelling up inside her at the look her cousin gave her.

"_You broke your fucking promise; you've been letting him fuck you every night for the past week."_ His voice was raw, a pitch lower than usual. Gwen grabbed at Ben's wrists, trying to pry his hands off, he responded by putting more pressure on her arms, while letting the weight of his whole body pin the rest of her down.

"_What do you think your parents will do? Huh? Do you think they're not hurt by what you're doing? __Who__ you're doing?" _He growled at her, his voice going above the roar of thunder.

"_How about Kevin? Did you at least have the decency to look him in the eyes when you apologized for screwing another guy behind his back?"_ He ripped the covers off of her and the bed, letting the full wetness of his clothes onto Gwen's damp nightie.

"_Let's not forget my parents! They had to see Albedo, their son's clone, screwing their niece like a fucking wild animal! You don't think there's anything wrong with that?"_ He straddled her, keeping her struggling form down; he took his jacket off, letting it drop onto the floor with a wet plop. Gwen started to mentally freak out, what was he doing?

"_Have you thought about Julie at all? Do you think she likes it when you talk about loving the fact that you were raped by my Doppelgänger?"_

"Ben stop, I'm sorry!" Gwen pleaded, trying to reach for the SBD, if she could just turn it off she could scream for her parents. Ben caught onto her plan, grabbing her by the collar of her nightgown and flipped her over to the other side of the bed, far away from the device.

"_Is that what this is all about? You keep on letting him screw you because you want to get raped?"_ He accused, almost breaking out in laughter, if only he wasn't beyond sanity and pissed as all hell.

"NO! Ben that's not it!" Gwen tried to reason with him, failing miserably, he ripped off most of her nightie, leaving her wearing just her panties and a look of pure horror.

"_What's the problem Gwen isn't this want you wanted all along?"_

"NO!" She screamed back, feeling mortified that her cousin was looking at her nearly naked body. She tried to cover herself, arms flailing across her breasts, but he pulled them up, leaning into her, the hungry and possessive eyes finally making their reappearance. Her face became deathly pale, inches from the brunet's that laid on top of her, his body felt wet and warm against her cold and clammy one. His words came out like ice then, any hint of her cousin was gone, replaced with a stranger; she didn't know him, not this Ben.

"_I think it is, you want this, you made me do this, you wanted me to love you, to rape you, you're sick in the head, you know that Gwen?"_ He stated almost at a whisper, too far gone to come back to reality. She looked up at him, terror in her matching green eyes, pleading silently with him.

"Ben. I don't- I don't love you like that, I love Albedo, you're mis-" She stopped midsentence, realizing her mistake all too late.

"_Don't lie to me Gwen,"_ Ben's anger started rising again, his voice getting louder with each word. _"Don't you dare FUCKING LIE TO ME! YOU LOVE HIM? YOU LOVE YOUR OWN RAPIST?__** YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO BE LOVED BY YOUR OWN FUCKING RAPIS-" **__**BOOM!**_

The last part was drowned out by a clap of thunder so loud it hurt her ears; she flinched, watching in horror and confusion at his expression. It was rage-filled, yes, but there was something else there in his bloodshot eyes, she couldn't place it; she didn't have time to.

He sat up quickly, face eerily calm and in extreme contrast to a moment ago. Gwen watched her cousin peel off his black t-shirt, paralyzed in fear and apprehension at his actions. He used the damp piece of clothing to wipe the blood and dirt off his face, hands and neck.

"What are you doing Ben?" The words tumbled out of her mouth, almost too quiet to be heard over the rainfall. He heard her though, stopping his hands just above the waist of his jeans.

"_Giving you what you want."_

It was not what Gwen wanted, not at all. Feeling the heat from her cousin as he drove into her was nothing like her fantasies she had when she was using Albedo as a scapegoat. Why did she assume that it would be? All the feelings mixed up inside of her were boiling over. Pain, shame, arousal, release, emptiness; the list could go on and on. Enjoyment and pleasure weren't part of that bundle, though the look on Ben's heated and sweaty face said he was feeling them all too well. She could feel his hips thrusting into her, grunting with exasperated pants, his eyes were glazed over in lust and numbness; with the occasional fury when she struggled against him harder.

Why is she fighting him? She didn't put up a fight when the bastard raped her, so why is Gwen rejecting him? Didn't she want this? Gwen clawed at Ben's face, failing when he caught her wrists and shoved them back down next to her tangled and messy red hair. She tried to push the brunet off of her using her body as leverage. Her inner muscles clenched in the process, a wave of pleasure shot through Ben, making him slam them both back down, groaning out involuntarily.

'_It doesn't matter.'_

Ben stopped thinking after that, choosing to be blind to the world and situation. His pace picked up, ignoring his cousin's screams of frustration, he turned his head to the side not wanting to see the look in her eyes, hate filled and accusing. It was her fault, if she wasn't acting so stupidly, this would've never happened.

The feelings inside of his lower gut intensified, the muscles started to coil and heat up like a spring. Ben was bucking wildly now, the wetness all over his body was no longer due to water, but sweat. Nothing could stop his rampage; it felt too good, too real, and too…right. His eyes darted up without a thought, freezing his movements in place. He finally noticed the framed photo of Gwen and him when they were kids; it was not a foot away from the bed and his face.

A deep feeling of guilt welled up inside of him, he started to have second thoughts (though it was far too late for that) when he stared at his 10 year old self, grinning goofily while Gwen was next to him, giving him the bunny ears without his knowledge.

Those second thoughts and feelings of remorse didn't last long. Not when Gwen took advantage of his zoned out state to punch her cousin on the side of his face; _hard_. She was a black-belt after all.

"_Get off me now, you disgusting son of a bitch."_ Gwen growled out through her teeth. Disgusting, she thinks he's disgusting? His arm went up, Gwen cringed, waiting for the hit she was going to receive, but Ben's target was the shame inducing picture, it smashed to the floor; glass spraying out across it.

He picked up where he left off, not caring anymore if Gwen struggled, she clawed and bit at him, biting his shoulders and fingers digging into his back, he just pounded harder, becoming more violent and aggressive with each plunge. His release came violently as well, he fisted the bed for support while his body shook from the release of pleasure flowing out of him and into his cousin. An exhausted groan finished it off, he collapsed on top of her, and she stopped fighting, too numb to do anything anymore.

Gwen laid there even as her cousin groggily got up and dressed, ripping the device off the wall and confiscated it. Ben looked back at her one last time as he opened her bedroom door, their eyes met. He had a malicious look in his eyes, with the same hidden emotion she couldn't place earlier. She knew what it was now. _Hurt_.

* * *

><p>Thank you too my fuck ton of reviewers who are patient and forgiving of this busy author: <strong>obsidian-fox-demon, OmnitrixFairy74, Alex654, Mira-princess, shadowrose6x, xBloopy-Looperx, Sheer-Despair, firekitty500, Blind Master and Logan X<strong>

And of course thank you to anyone who reads, fav's and alerts my fic!

A/N: I've been busy lately, most people are this time of year, so I apologize for the delay. But I hope that making this chapter the longest one yet will make up for some of the waiting.

Yes, there was finally some BWEN! Though it probably wasn't the type of Bwen action you were hoping for or expecting. I just can't help it, I love making Ben bat-shit insane. Also I suck at smut scenes...and fighting scenes it seems.

_DON'T LOOK AT ME!_ (hides in shame)

If anyone is hating on Ben now, it's totally understandable.

Now the question is: _Where's Albedo?_


	9. Chapter 9 Food Fight

A/N: Don't shoot or maul me I beg of you! You can slap me across the face a few times if you like though, I would understand.

* * *

><p>Starting scene: The morning after the big storm was surprisingly bright and sunny; everything was covered in a dewy wetness, including the bathroom window that Gwen was currently looking out. She was absentmindedly blow drying her now clean hair, watching the way too cheerful birds outside screech out horrid sounds that caused her headache to worsen.<p>

_How was she supposed to face everyone in a few minutes?_

She could hear her mother and father casually chatting away while they made breakfast. The smell of coffee snaked its way into the bathroom, irritating Gwen's nose for some reason. Everything was annoying today. From the way her clothes rubbed the wrong way against her skin to the bland light bulbs glaring into her sensitive eyes.

The most irritating thing to her senses this morning though, had to be Ben's freakishly happy grin (with its coldness only she could see) and his overly enthusiastic voice greeting her when she dragged herself into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Gwen," She ignored her cousin, sitting down across from him, the only available spot at the table. "You look tired; did the storm keep you up last night as well?"

She looked up at her cousin, cautiously observing him. Ben's right eye was swollen black; his face was scrapped up pretty badly with bandages covering a good portion of it. Her father turned to look at them, coffee cup in hand.

"Good morning Sweetie, I don't know about you two, but I surprisingly slept like a log last night."

"Yes, like one being cut by a chainsaw." Lily piped in, earning a laugh from her husband and nephew. Gwen kept quiet, opting to grab some toast and orange marmalade. She couldn't keep quiet though, not with Ben in the room. He popped the last of his toast into his mouth, clapping the crumbs off his hands and took a swig of his orange juice before harassing her.

"You never asked me why I look like this." He gestured to his beaten face. Gwen could feel her chest tighten, her father glanced at her.

"That's right," Frank added. "You should be thanking your cousin Gwen; he had to fend off an attack by that horrible monster Albedo last night."

"Oh really?" Gwen answered her father only, not even bothering to look at her cousin, Ben noticed, his fist clenching under the table. Frank cleared his throat; face becoming sour.

"Yes, Ben caught the bastard-"

"Frank!" Lily scolded.

"Sorry dear, Ben caught the criminal trying to sneak in here. Can you believe that?"

Gwen's eyes widened a little, what did Ben **do** to Albedo exactly?

"You haven't been trying to see him, have you Gwen?" Her father noticed the look on her face; she didn't know what to say. Ben spoke up before she could figure out the words.

"Nope, I've been making sure of that." He said confidently.

Frank believed him without hesitation, smiling proudly at his nephew before digging into the food his wife just brought them. Everyone was enjoying the meal, complimenting her on the fine cooking. Ben stuffed his teenaged face, while her parents talked to each other about the latest news and gossip. Gwen slowly nibbled on her food, not really having an appetite.

"Is the food not good Gwen?" Ben asked. She looked up at him; he had an expression of arrogance on, waiting for her reply. She had an epiphany at that moment; Ben and Albedo were a lot more alike than she original thought.

"It's better when someone that _isn't family_ makes it." She snarked back quietly, her parents were too busy in their own discussion to notice the cousin's. Ben stopped eating, chuckling out a breath.

"I really don't see the difference." He joked, getting the meaning. _Gwen really wanted to get on his bad side, didn't she? _

"I guess you wouldn't, seeing that you've only tasted food made by your family."

"Yeah well, some of us rather stick to one type of food, than gorge ourselves on anything we can get our desperate _mouths_ on."

"Really? I thought you were more cultured than that Ben," Gwen was really digging her own grave here, even she could see that. "Last time I checked, you seemed to have a taste for _Asian cuisine_."

Ben looked shocked for a second, before all hints of joking were gone with his mood. He stabbed at his omelet before taking a bite.

"Yeah, _Asian_ food is pretty good, it's a lot healthier for you and it doesn't leave a _horrible aftertaste_ in your mouth."

"If you don't like it when certain foods give you a bad aftertaste," Gwen ripped apart her bacon, peeved as all hell. "Then _don't eat it_, it's simple."

"Yes, but if I don't eat it, someone else will." The brunet's pancakes were scarfed down; he ignored the sloppy mess he was making on the table.

"Why does that matter? If someone else wants to eat it, they'd obviously savour it more and they would enjoy it fully with no hint of an aftertaste to worry about."

"Maybe the person doesn't deserve to be fed? Walking into other people's houses and raiding the refrigerator like they own the place?"

"Or maybe the food isn't in a refrigerator; maybe it's grown out in the wild where someone whose hungry can eat to their heart's content?"

"Oh no, not this type of food," Ben's eyes narrowed, his fork dragged across his plate; making a noise equal to fingernails on a chalkboard. "This food isn't meant for vultures to pick at any time they please."

"And _you_ get to decide who's a vulture and who gets to eat the meal then?" Gwen questioned him dryly.

"It's not like the meal can decide for itself. Maybe you should take that into consideration next time you leave the food lying around, waiting to be eaten up by fridge-raiders."

"Maybe you should stop to consider that the food in the fridge doesn't necessarily belong to the owner of the fridge."

"_Oh, but it does_." Ben warned through clenched teeth.

"Oh, but it does not!" Gwen spat back, rising to her feet and slamming her hands down on the table.

"Are you two alright?" Her mother asked, shocked and uncertain.

They snapped out of their argument, turning to see Frank and Lily staring at them both in worry.

"What are you arguing about exactly?" Her father glanced back and forth between the two cousins. Ben was too upset still to say anything, choosing to cross his arms with a 'humph.'

"Uh, well…" Gwen was saved by the ringing of the doorbell. Her father got up to answer it.

"Now who could that be this early in the morning?" Lily pondered. Gwen slowly sat back down, glaring at her cousin, he returned the favour tenfold.

"WHY IS THIS BASTARD HERE? YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

Three sets of green eyes widened at the sound of Frank Tennyson's clearly pissed off voice. They ran to the front door, Ben storming ahead, while Gwen was having a mini-panic attack inside. Kevin was trying to hold Frank back from going at it with an albino version of Ben on the front steps.

"Albedo!" Gwen called out reflexively; he looked to see who called his name.

"Gwendolyn, can you please persuade your father to restrain himself?" He pleaded, looking worse for wear. He was bloody and bruised, holding on to one of his arms that was clearly broken, he was covered in dried mud and blood, the albino's breath came out ragged and strained, it sounded like he fractured (at least) a rib.

Ben responded by grabbing Gwen by the arm, pulling her back quickly and away from the scene.

"Let me go!" She clawed at his grip; a flash of remembrance went through her mind of last night. She froze.

"Hold it right there, Tennyson!" Kevin demanded, he sounded almost as pissed as Frank was. Frank himself stopped struggling, puzzled at Kevin's action.

"Frank, wait a second." Lily told her husband, just as confused as to why Kevin of all people, was with her daughter's rapist.

"We need to talk with Ben. Now." The ebony explained.

"Why do you need to talk to Ben? What is this all about?" Frank looked at the boy, untrusting. "And why are you siding with a boy who raped my daughter?"

"I should be asking you that." Kevin barked back, though he was glaring Ben straight in the eyes, rather than Frank.

"What are you getting at Kevin?" Lily asked, suspicious.

Next scene: The living room was full of tension and people. After much persuasion from Kevin, Frank finally let the two boys in despite Ben protesting the whole way and keeping himself between Albedo and Gwen at all times. Lily sat with her daughter on the couch while Frank opted to stand next to Ben, facing opposite of Kevin and Albedo respectively.

"Now, I want to know why Kevin, why you thought it was appropriate to bring this rapist into this household." Frank asked, breathing in and out slowly to keep his temper in check; he pointed an accusing finger at the man in question, emphasizing his point.

Albedo said nothing in his own defense, it could have been from the fractured rib or from his common sense to keep his mouth shut in this situation; probably a bit of both. Kevin sighed in defeat, giving up on trying to sugar-coat his words.

"What exactly did Ben tell you Mr. Tennyson?" Kevin deadpanned.

"What the hell are you getting at Kevin?" Ben quickly cut in before his uncle could reply, though Frank held up his hand to Ben, giving the sign that he could handle this.

"What did he tell us about what?" The man asked the only ebony in the room.

"About last night and the reason they're in this state." Kevin gestured toward the two identical and injured boys.

"Ben stopped him from breaking into our house," Frank looked perplexed. "Are you telling me that this isn't true?"

"Albedo didn't try to 'break' in here last night, he couldn't since Ben left him half dead and unconscious near the old warehouses," Kevin stated. "The only reason he's still not there now is by chance I passed by and saw him while driving around early this morning."

"Why would you be driving around a shady area like that Kevin? Sounds kind of suspicious…" Ben narrowed his eyes at the older teen.

"I was being on the lookout for DNAliens, seeing that Gwen can't because she's under house arrest," Kevin bit back. "And you're too busy playing the unneeded roles of babysitter and prison guard."

"I disagree," Lily spoke up. "Ben has been the only reason we can have peace of mind about Gwen's safety and where-bouts."

Ben smirked smugly at the two while his aunt praised him, earning a nod from his uncle as well. Gwen just flinched and sank back into the couch as much as possible, trying to keep her eyes from searching for a pair of red ones. Frank backed up his wife's words.

"He's been doing a fantastic job when it comes to Gwen, I don't like the idea of you coming in here and belittling his care that he has for his cousin and this family."

"Is _mating_ with his _kin_ apart of this 'care' that you're defining?" Albedo gasped out, finally speaking up. Ben snapped his head back to Albedo, glaring at him while his nostrils flared.

"What in the world is he saying?" Frank angrily demanded to Kevin, not wanting to talk to the bleeding and beaten man standing across from his nephew. Kevin opened his mouth but Albedo beat him to the punch, looking Ben straight in his one good eye as he accused the brunet.

"_You fucked her, didn't you Benjamin?_" It wasn't a question though. Everyone's eyes bulged out of their sockets; Gwen felt a clammy sense of dread take over.

"WHAT?" Frank boomed, taking a step towards the albino. "How dare you accuse my nephew of something so disgusting! He's not like you, you psychotic pervert!"

Kevin intervened holding the man back again, while Lily told her husband to calm down.

"Oh he isn't? That's not what he was implying during our fight." Albedo's trademark smirk finally made a comeback, though it was only for a moment, it hurt too much to smile.

"What the hell do you mean 'implying'?" Frank was losing his patience awful quickly. The albino had a flashback from the previous evening and Ben's words.

Flashback scene: His foot came crashing down onto the beaten teens head, at least that's what Albedo's intentions were. A beam of green light illuminated the dark night instead, followed by a fist that could only belong to an Ultimate Humungousaur bulldozing his whole body and sending him flying at least 50 feet away. The pounding that came afterwards was brutal; Ben gave no mercy to his look alike, stopping only when he noticed Albedo nearly unconscious.

He reverted back to the plain old beat n' bruised Ben, limping over to Albedo's form, staring down at his enemy in a mirroring fashion to the one just a few minutes before, a cold smirk of victory tight on his bloody lips.

"Are you going to kill me?" Albedo mumbled up to the boy.

"No," Ben surprised him. "This (for now) is punishment enough, and you're not the only one at fault here. Someone else needs to be taught a lesson."

"Are-Are you referring to Gwendolyn?" Albedo painfully gasped out, clenching at his side in agony.

The half-crazed look Ben gave him told him all he needed to know, but Ben still answered the question.

"Of course, who else do you think deserves it?"

"What are you going to do to her?" Ben didn't answer right away, choosing to straighten himself up and wipe what dirt and grime he could off his coat.

"_You should know, seeing that you do it to her all the time_."

Present scene:

"That is absolute bull-shit! Ben would never say something like that!" His aunt Lily interrupted Albedo's story, not believing a word of it. Ignoring the fact that his wife just swore (something she rarely does), Frank backed her up, bewildered by the ridiculousness of the obvious lie.

"So you're telling me that Ben _not only_ announced to you that he was going to but he raped his own cousin, _our daughter_, and you expect us to believe you? Her **actual** rapist?"

"I believe him." Kevin stood up for Albedo.

"How can you? How can you believe that Ben would do such a thing?" Lily was appalled at Kevin; he was supposed to be her nephew's friend.

"Look Mrs. Tennyson," Kevin tried to say it as politely as possible. "I know it must be hard to wrap your minds around the fact that Ben could do something like this, but you _really_ obviously have no clue what he's like when he doesn't get his own way."

"Ben, is there any merit to what they're saying?" Frank questioned, though still convinced that his nephew was innocent.

"Of course there isn't!" Ben looked hurt and insulted. "I would never hurt Gwen or anyone else that I cared for, especially not in that way, that's disgusting!" He spat his words towards Albedo to drive the point home.

His aunt and uncle breathed a mental sigh of relief; Frank placed a supporting hand on the brunet's shoulder. Kevin was confused, why wasn't Ben's left eye twitching, the main indicator when he lies.

"Have any of you even bothered to consider asking Gwendolyn herself?" Albedo cut in on the touching family bonding moment. Gwen snapped her head up at the mention of her name and at Albedo's voice. It dawned on her parents that they should have been asking her in the first place; they were too caught up in the argument.

All eyes landed on Gwen, the last pair being Ben's. Unlike everyone else, who instantly whipped their heads towards her after Albedo's suggestion, Ben slowly and dramatically turned around to the female figure directly behind him. His face was neutral and blank, just like most of them, but his eyes were so…predator-like that it made her freeze in place. She knew that look all too well, she could almost hear his words in her ears, voice low and raw like last night.

'_Don't. You. Fucking. Dare.'_

"Gwen?" Her mother squeezed her hand, breaking the girl out of her fear induced trance. She wasn't going to tell, even if it meant lying through her teeth, she'd rather die than admit to last night's event.

"NO! Are you crazy?" She was pretty good at lying it seems. "Even you Kevin? You think that Ben would do that to me? He's my own cousin!"

Her parents were expecting an answer like that, strengthening the idea in their heads of Ben's innocence and Albedo's corruption. Ben and Kevin were expecting it as well. Though a certain albino was completely taken aback.

"Gwendolyn what are you insinuating? Why are you defending him?" The alien genius was dumbstruck; she wouldn't look him the face though. "Benjamin doesn't care for your existence at all; he's just using you for his own emotional intelligence issues and for validation of his attention-seeking need for his superiority complex! In all my 354 years of living I've never had to deal with someone as manipulative as-"

"**WHAT?"** Frank yelled, looking like he was going to pop a vein. Kevin smacked his palm against his face at the Galvan's unknown blunder. Lily looked horrified, as did Gwen, while Ben was trying to keep a straight face at his clear victory.

"**You're how old?"** The man of the house nearly had a heart-attack as the information sunk in. **"You've been sleeping with my TEENAGED daughter and you're older than her grandfather?"**

"I don't see what's so upsetting about my age wh-"

"**GET OUT NOW YOU-YOU PEDOPHILE!"**

Albedo really didn't seem to understand why the man freaked out like he did. Kevin understood, dragging the injured and puzzled boy with him out the door, apologizing along the way while giving a warning glance to Ben.

Next scene: Kevin's car wasn't exactly a hospital, but it would have to do under these circumstances, Albedo really needed medical attention. Or a bit of Galvan technology to speed heal and repair his wounds as he proved to the ebony-haired teen watching in wonder at the alien device.

"I propose we rethink our strategy pertaining to the release of Gwendolyn from captivity." Albedo suggested. Flinching as his broken arm slowly started to mend under the laser in his hand. Kevin sighed in frustration.

"Ok, let's make this perfectly clear, I don't even like you," He informed the white-haired youth next to him. "But I know Gwen kind of has a thing for you, and I need help dealing with Ben. So next time, I'll do all the talking. Seriously, for someone who's supposedly smart as hell, you sure are friggin clueless."

"What do you mean?"

"Here's a hint, a father doesn't want to hear that the guy who's messing with his daughter is actually old as shit."

"I am certainly not 'old as shit' as you put it."

"You're over 300 years old!" Kevin threw his arms up in emphasise.

"I'm merely an adolescent in Galvan years, why do you think I'm the same biological age as Benjamin in this form, who's also an adolescent as well?"

"That's not the point! Mr. Tennyson doesn't know that and even if he did, he wouldn't understand!"

"Very well, I'll refrain from commenting on my age when around Gwendolyn's father."

"Like you'll even be allowed within a hundred yards of that place after what happened," Kevin really was stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Maybe…maybe Ben didn't do what he said he would." Kevin wondered out loud.

"Why would you assume that?"

"His left eye wasn't twitching, meaning he wasn't lying."

"Or, he truly believes that he didn't rape Gwen, even if he did."

"You mean he's lying to himself?"

"I think so, he honestly believes that what he's doing to her is not only the right thing to do, but isn't rape by any standard or definition."

"I think you're right," Kevin digested the idea; he was disturbed by Ben's train of thought as of late, but now he's just sickened. "So what do we do?"

"…I have a plan, though I'm not sure of the outcome or percentage of success it has."

"Any plan is better than no plan."

"Very well."

* * *

><p>OVER 50 REVIEWS MY GAWD.<p>

Thank you to my patient reviewers (and readers!): **Sammyantha221, Mira-princess, xBloopy-Looperx, shadowrose6x, OmnitrixFairy74, firekitty500, BlindMaster, Alex654, Sheer-Despair and Demonic-Angel!**

And of course thank you to anyone who reads, fav's and alerts this fic!

A/N:Seriously though I have no excuse for the delay, even if it was winter break and everyone's busy with family during that time, I still feel like crap for letting you guys down. So I'm going to make some fanart of this fic or some Bwen/Albwen pieces in general for the next few days while I come up with the next installment. SO! If you have any suggestions on what scenes you want fanart to be made of you can post them in the reviews or PM me or note me on my DA (which I'll post the link to in my profile.)

The best and funnest scene in this chapter for me was their 'food fight' (lol lame pun is pun), I really like the idea of speaking in innuendo. I hope you guys understood what they were implying to each other.

And on a last note, I'll aim for making this next chapter with a Bwen smut scene (no promises though.)

EDIT: Here's the first piece of fanart for you lovelies! ultimatebladersable(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Choke-Hold-278757669


	10. Chapter 10 Fucknut

A/N: This chapter is pretty intense so if you're sensitive to things like: Rape, glorified rape, cheating, incest, massive amounts of OOC swearing and/or shitty magic shows then don't read this chapter.

* * *

><p>Starting Scene: The downtown fair was in full business today, probably from it being a long weekend. There was a carnival for charity, an arts performance from the local college and even a petting zoo. Which Julie pointed out excitedly, wanting to go up and pet the adorable baby goats so badly. She was surprisingly having fun on her date with Ben, even if he forced Gwen to come along with them, she wasn't going to let that or her feelings of uncertainty ruin this enjoyable outing for once.<p>

It's been around a week since he came to school after he ditched her (again) to get into a fight with Albedo. His face looks basically back to normal save for some slight bruising around his eye, his moods been wonderful as well. Though Julie couldn't say the same thing for his cousin, the girl looked miserable, she didn't blame her either.

Julie wanted to ask her boyfriend what exactly went on that day and the day after, but she chose to keep silent, not wanting to think about it anymore. She grabbed Ben's arm, pulling him towards a carnival stall, wanting him to win her a teddy bear from the ring-toss, it was so clichéd they both couldn't help but laugh at the idea.

Gwen watched the two as they amused themselves with rigged games, wanting to be anywhere that they weren't. But that was impossible, Ben made sure to warn her ahead of time to be on her best behaviour. He (ironically) was going to be watching over her for the full weekend, starting this morning as her uncle Carl and aunt Sandra booked themselves (and her parents) a weekend away at a luxury resort to unwind from all the stress Gwen has supposedly caused them lately.

She sighed at the irony of that statement. They were the ones stressed out while she had to deal with being sexual assaulted by her cousin, the same one that they gave the task of babysitting her to. Nice. Gwen crossed her arms, irritated now that she reminded herself of the predicament. She turned her head to catch eyes with another set of identical green ones. Ben was slyly observing her while Julie tried out the shooting game; making sure the redhead was in eye sight.

'_Yes MOM, I'm right here standing next to the stroller like you told me to."_ Gwen mentally mocked him, rolling her eyes. She kept her distance from the couple as they shared cotton-candy; she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey check that out," Julie was amazed by a street performer as he did a handstand on a unicycle. "Let's go watch him, kay Ben?"

"As if, I could do that if I wanted to." He bragged, but strolled with her to go watch the acrobat. Julie laughed, sipping on her small soda while Ben put his arm around her. Gwen didn't want to watch the two anymore, she felt nauseated when they did stuff like that. She turned her head to the side, catching sight of a semi-familiar figure staggering around the festival, telling people to eff themselves. It was the old guy from before, when she was here with Albedo. Her chest stung and she tried to get the thought of him out of her head.

The drunk man swayed up to a young couple and looked at them goofily, telling the guy to 'Dance yer fuckin ass off!' It was too much reminder for Gwen to take; she couldn't handle being here with these reminiscing feelings, alone, while Ben was smooching it up with Julie. He was completely preoccupied for once, giving her the chance she needed to slip away.

Where was she going to go? Gwen didn't know exactly, but she'd figure it out once she got a few blocks away. The ginger discreetly and quickly walked towards the opening in the crowd behind her to a back alley, where she bolted as soon as she was far enough in and away.

Her heart was racing; the adrenaline rush she got from running away and finally escaping made her feel like she could fly. Her flats slammed against the concrete, zigzagging through the backstreets trying to find an exit as far away as possible. She'd go to Kevin's place. He'd help her, and Albedo could possibly be with him, as weird as that was. She ran around a corner, thinking it was the way out, she could see a bustling of people at the end of the alley, though it was mostly obstructed by large crates.

Gwen was only a few feet from the exit when she was grabbed from behind and slammed into the brick wall.

"_Gwen Tennnnysonn…"_ Big Chill's raspy voice hissed into her ears, the blue moth like figure folded its wings in on itself; he must have morphed through the walls. A green light flashed, changing the menacing creature into one that was a thousand times more frightening to her at the moment.

"What the **fuck** do you think you're doing?" Ben grabbed her by her vest and pushed her into the crates hiding them mostly from view. He looked like he was trying to keep himself from blowing up at her, fisting her vest like his hands were talons.

"I…uh…was looking for the restrooms!" She tried to come up with an excuse, he saw right through it though, bashing his fist against the crate beside her head. He pushed his face so close to hers their noses touched and she could smell the sweet scent of cotton-candy on his breath. He was like a raging bull, complete with the exasperated grunts of rage.

"_Don't fuck with me,"_ Ben spat, he wasn't going to fall for that paper thin excuse. "What did I tell you?"

"I was going to come back," She lied desperately. "I just needed some space!"

"What did I say?" He repeated, ignoring her pleas. "I said don't try to run away and be on your best behaviour, did I not?"

"You did!" She whimpered. "I won't try to run away again, _I promise!_"

He glared at her for a few moments, debating to believe her or not.

"Of course you won't," Ben agreed, expression reverting to a neutral and cold stare. _"Turn around."_

"…What?"

"I said turn around Gwen!" He ordered, forcing her into flipping over and pressing her hands and body against the wall.

"What are you doing?" She shakily asked, hearing the sounds of the street fair just a few feet away, dangerously close. She also heard the sound of a zipper being dragged down, before Ben's hands slide around her hips grabbing at the button of her dark gray jeans. _Oh shit._

"No! You can't do this! Not here, please Ben!" She grabbed at his fingers that had already started tugging her jeans and panties down.

"_Put your hands back up on the crate Gwen."_ He told her, threatening her with his eyes when she gave a pleading glance. She did, but wouldn't stop trying to plead with him.

"Ben, I said I won't run away again!"

"I believe you." He simply stated, pulling her pants down to her knees, his hands slid back up to her hips, digging his nails into her sides for grip.

"Ben, _**PLEASE!**_"

"Unless you want someone to hear you and find us like this then I suggest you keep your mouth shut Gwen." He hissed into her ear before ramming himself in. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, stifling a pained groan. Ben fucked her from behind, hypocritically moaning as loud as possible, driving into his cousin without restraint.

"This is what you get," He panted out, thrusting harder to get his point across. "When you don't listen, you get _punished_."

Punished. That's what this was, punishment? What type of punishment was this? Her fingers dug into the wood of the box, Ben forced her legs into a wider position, making his dick plunge that much deeper.

He grabbed at her ponytail for leverage, her red locks running through his clawed fingers like blood. Compared to last time, he was rougher, shoving their bodies against the makeshift wall, plowing his bare hips into her backside relentlessly.

Gwen tried to pretend she was somewhere else, some_one_ else; it was the only way to keep her from breaking down into a crying heap and attract unwanted attention. Even as her cousin's hot breath was warming the back of her neck, she tried to envision that it was the heat from the summer sun, and her cheek was on a beach towel, not pressed up against old and rotting wood planks. That her lips were wrapped around a cool treat from the snack bar, rather than being ravaged by Ben's…WHAT?

Ben had started kissing her some time ago; she was too lost in her fantasy world to realize it. She pulled away in shock, but it didn't help, he had a firm grip still on her hair. The brunet started deepening the embrace, in retaliation to Gwen's resistance. Ben's kisses were so different from Albedo's, while the albino had a way with always using tongue and being as vulgar as possible, Ben's were velvety; slowly massaging and soothing her chapped lips. He still screwed her mercilessly, everything else was disgustingly perverse, but his caresses were smooth; tongue hesitantly swirling around her own. He didn't seem to realize it. Gwen was so confused and conflicted.

Her cheeks felt hot, getting warmer as she felt Ben pick up speed, close to release yet he moaned into her mouth with a boyish mew of delight. He final came, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck and groaned her name under his breath.

Gwen didn't know what to do, she stayed frozen in shock, leaning on the boxes while her cousin pulled out and fixed them both up. The boy combed his fingers through her hair detangling the mess, while she awkwardly flattened the creases on her clothes. They wouldn't look each other in the eye, the tension was almost suffocating. Before they left the safety of the hidden alley, Ben turned his head towards the redhead.

"Listen," His voice was low. "When we meet up with Julie again, she can't have any idea about what just happened. If she asks you why you ran off tell her that you thought you saw some forever knights or something."

Gwen only answered with a curt nod, following behind him as they headed out into the fair to find Julie. It didn't take long, she was wandering around, head darting this way and that, searching for her boyfriend. Ben's face lit up when he spotted her, calling to her with an overly exaggerated pep in his voice. Gwen looked down, too embarrassed and ashamed to look the advancing girl in the eye.

"There you two are! I was worried something happened," Julie answered with a look of relief on her face, meeting up with them only a few meters away from the alley. "How did you find her so fast Ben? Do cousins have ESP or something?"

Gwen rubbed her forearm nervously as Ben and Julie chuckled. Someone else was laughing as well, a bit louder though, the three turned to see who it was. An old man was sitting on a bench near the alley's entrance, he seemed to be either senile or drunk, possibly both.

"Are you sure they're cousins?" He joked at Julie, a little slur in his voice. He looked back and forth at Gwen and Ben, a smirk playing on his lips while giving them a dirty wink. Both set of green eyes widened in horror. The old man saw them in the alley; _he knew._ Julie didn't thankfully, giving a confused look at Ben, she didn't get it.

"What's he talking about?" Julie asked her boyfriend.

"U-Uh nothing, he's just a drunkard," His voice started off shaky but grew confidence quickly. "This fair is full of them unfortunately."

She believed him (mostly), and they went on their way, the only time the cousins looked at each other was when Julie predictably asked why Gwen ran away' their eyes darkened at the shared secret.

Next Scene: The stands inside the circus tent were reasonably packed; it was mostly dark, save for the large spotlight in the center of a small ring. The trio had decided to come watch the magic act that was currently being performed. Julie seemed to be into it, but both Ben and Gwen just stared in the direction of the show, too preoccupied with a stranglehold-like tension that never left them since the alley. It was like they were strangely hyper-aware of each other; Gwen could feel Ben's body heat penetrating through her clothes in the tight quarters of the seats. Every time they accidently brushed their legs or arms against each other, Ben could feel a tingling shock roll up his spine. He tried to ignore it every time he caught himself staring at his cousin's full lips. There was no way in hell that what they did had any meaning at all. It was just to keep Gwen in line. Gwen bit her lip, stressed from the constant side glances Ben was making at her.

'_You have a girlfriend, why don't you watch her you fucknut.'_

A beam of light snapped them out their thoughts, a small spotlight glared into Gwen's eyes, startling her and everyone around her. The magician's voice boomed into the microphone, his beard swaying with his over-theatrical gestures.

"**It looks like we have a volunteer! Will the pretty redhead in the black vest carefully make her way to the center stage please?"**

"Lucky you Gwen! Go for it!" Julie cheered her on, while Ben pouted suspiciously. When she finally made it down, with a mountain of applause and bits of wolf whistles trailing behind, the magician made her go into a tall star covered box. It was the 'done-a-million-times' disappearing act, typical low grade tricks.

Gwen rolled her eyes when the lid was closed, covering her in complete darkness. She could hear the cheesy magician's voice right outside the box, explaining to the crowd what was going to happen. A pair of arms ghosted around her waist from behind, almost causing her to instinctively grab the attacker and toss them over her shoulder and out the door. The scent of Ben and chili fries stopped her though.

"Gwendolyn…" Albedo hushed her, pressing a finger on her gaping lips.

"_Albedo!_" She hissed under her breath, feeling a surge of hope and happiness. "What are you doing here?"

"We needed a diversion to distract Benjamin long enough to get you away, the procedure will take at least 15-20 minutes."

"What procedure are you talking about?"

"The one to remove and disarm the AR device that is currently on your neck."

She couldn't believe it, even as she heard the audience clapping and felt the box being rolled away to her freedom.

"Why? Why would you take it off?" She followed the albino out of the box into a room full of props, circus equipment and costumes. He stopped grabbing tools from a metal case long enough to stare back at her; puzzled.

"Do you not want the AR removed?"

"I do! I do so much, but why the change of heart? What do you gain from doing this?" Gwen grabbed his arm making him look at her directly.

"It's not what I gain, it's what you gain," He answered, guiding her to sit down on a performance stand. "You gain the freedom from Ben."

"Oh…well but-"

"I originally restricted your Andonite Mana to torment and get even with Ben Tennyson, but now that he's using it to his own advantage, it's lost its meaning and I no longer see it as anything useful."

"I see," Gwen understood now, bracing carefully and raising her neck while he delicately worked on removing the AR…thing. "Why'd you call it an AR device?"

"_Andonitical Restriction_ Device."

"Oh…right, I should have guess it was something along that vein."

Next Scene: Ben dashed through the building behind the circus tent, using Big Chill's fazing ability to go through walls, searching for his cousin. He knew something was up when they picked Gwen out of the audience. She was all the way in the back and didn't even put her hand up…or he was just obsessively paranoid. Nope, Ben's hero instinct never lies, something was up.

After the disappearing act ended, instead of making her reappear like he was supposed to do, the magician just called for the stage assistant to push the empty box out of the tent.

Ben caught sight of the suspect speed-walking down a hall, he followed the figure; invisibility had its perks, that's for sure. The man ripped off his fake beard and top hat, revealing to be Kevin underneath.

'I KNEW IT!' He screamed in his head, watching Kevin go into a large room with costumes poking out from the door.

"How far are you?" Kevin ran up to Gwen and Albedo, who was still tinkering away at the neck trap. Gwen gave him a surprised look, Kevin was the magician? It was almost funny, if only the situation wasn't so stressful.

"I'm near the core; I just need 5 more minutes, maybe less." Albedo explained without looking up. The ARD was half way open, revealing the inside workings.

"Why can't you just rip the rest of it off-"

"_**What the fuck are you doing to Gwen!**_**"** Ben interrupted Kevin, fazing through the doors. All three of them whipped their heads around.

"_Oh-crap."_ Kevin readied himself, grabbing at a metal coat rack for his body armour. Gwen flinched at the sight of the creature that was her cousin, snarling and ready to blow a fuse. He marched towards them, Kevin warning him not to do it. He did though, fazing through Kevin quickly he lunged at Gwen, tearing her away from Albedo's grasp.

"_**I said what the hell are you two trying to pull?"**_The raspy voice of a Necrofriggian hissed out barbarically.

"Ben we just want to take off the device, that's all!" Kevin exclaimed, watching as Big Chill's wings wrapped around Gwen like a cocoon…or a prison. "Don't you want that?"

"_You're just trying to stop me from protecting her." _Ben's bone-rattling voice accused.

"Raping your cousin isn't protecting her, you fucking **douche**." Kevin pointed out harshly, causing Big Chill to hiss in rage before transforming back into Ben Tennyson.

"**Shut the fuck up Kevin!"** Ben glared at the ebony, fury obvious in his voice; his arms were still wrapped around a struggling Gwen, who was feeling like a hostage being held at gun point. Ben locked his gaze on the partially removed gadget digging into Gwen's neck. Albedo read his twin's intentions, calling the boy's name to get his attention.

"Don't do it," The albino warned. "If you force it back into the final mode without precaution it can cause severe damage to the wearer and-"

"You think I'm going to believe you?" Ben mocked him, calling him on his bluff. "You're just doing this to get laid. **And like hell it's going to be with MY cousin!"**

He grabbed said cousin's hair, stretching her head back to get better access. The men yelled for him to stop, while Gwen was too frightened to move. Of course he didn't listen, grabbing his cousin by the throat and pushing it back into place with a slam.

The pain that came after was worse than all the other shocks she had received from it combined. Her body lurched back in agony, gritting her teeth, it felt like waves of boiling hot water were running through her body; the most excruciating place was on her neck. She didn't realize she was screaming her head off until she heard Ben's voice in her ear as comparison.

"**Ohmygod-**_**GWEN!"**_ He panicked, cradling her as he laid her down on the floor. She heard the voices of Kevin and Albedo, but her vision was nothing but white spots. She rolled up into the fetal position, but the pain wouldn't stop.

"**Why the fuck did you do that?"** Kevin spat at him.

"_Get off her now Benjamin!_

"_**G-GWEN! OH GOD GWEN! I-I'M SORRY!"**_ Her cousin was screaming at her, she could feel the tears of pain rolling down her face; drool felt like it was starting to seep out her mouth.

"**Jesus shit! I think she's puking up blood! Ben let go of her, Gwen need's a doctor!"**

"_**Benjamin release her, we need to remove the ARD!"**_

"_**NO! DON'T TOUCH HER! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT IT ON H**__ER IN THE FIRST PLACE!"_

"That's why he was trying to remove it!"

"_I SAID _DOn't touch gwe…" It was the last thing Gwen hazily heard before she passed out from the pain.

* * *

><p>As always thank you to my awesome reviewers: <strong>firekitty500, Sammyantha221, Anon, BlindMaster, OmnitrixFairy74, Mira-princess, xBloopy-Looperx, MrBlack103, MarinnaL, shadowrose6x and Alex654!<strong>

**And of course thank you to anyone who reads, fav's and alerts this fic!**

xBloopy-Looperx: I fucking LOVE your idea, there's so many different ways to visually capture that scene, thanks for your awesome suggestion!

Also anyone else with suggestions for fanart of this fic that they want me to make then suggest away!

A/N: I feel like I'm making Gwen too weak, but I don't want her being all "Imawomenznothingbringsmedown" cause realistically, abuse and rape will bring you down, in the worse ways possible..._And I exploit it in the best ways possible._ :)

BTW, if you thought this chapter was intense, the next chapter will be a tidal wave compared to this less intense artificial pool one.

Also as I posted up on my DA journal, this fic is going to be ending soon, I'm planning on making it 14 chapters long with a possible epilogue.

**Now I want your opinion on the matter: Am I making Ben into too much of a dick? Do you think he's still redeemable? Will it feel fake if he gets redeemed?**

(Don't need to answer that but I'd love to hear your input.)


	11. Chapter 11 This is Annoying

A/N: Sorry for the EXTREMELY LONG delay you guise!

* * *

><p>Starting scene: The first sensations Gwen felt when she awoke was absolute bliss in comparison to the anguishing experience that caused the black out in the first place. There was a dull throbbing on her neck, wrapped with a tightness she couldn't understand. Ben's voice could be heard from the next room over, wherever that was; he was talking to someone on the phone. He seemed agitated, apologizing over and over again to whoever it was on the line.<p>

The sound of her voice, groaning out in muffled breathes caused Ben's own to silence before quickly saying goodbye to the person on the other end. He bolted into the room.

"_Gwen…?"_ Ben whispered, tip-toeing over to her still form while he placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open instantly, startling her cousin, her dazed glare was met with a tired one, dark circles were evident under his lids, suggesting to how badly he slept last night.

"What happened?" Her voice came out in rasps; it was like she hadn't had a drop of water in months. Ben could tell, grabbing a glass full of it on the bedside table.

"…What are those?" Gwen asked when he handed her two small red pills to take with her water. He was fidgeting in his chair next to her, not looking at his cousin while nervously picking at the blanket threads.

"Albedo gave them to me," Ben started explaining. "They're to help heal your uh…wounds and stop the pain."

Gwen sub-consciously grabbed from the AR-Device out of habit when she caught him staring at it. But it wasn't there, instead there was gauze coiled around the majority of her neck and it stung when she touched it. It was off, _it was finally gone…_

"It took a while to get it removed," Ben remarked bitterly at the horrid memory. "A lot of the damage it caused is healed thanks to…Albedo's technology."

"You mean thanks to Albedo." Gwen could hear the disdain in his voice, unwilling to acknowledge the albino's help.

"If he didn't put it on you in the first place…" Ben started but left his sentence unfinished, he already had this argument with Kevin and Gwen's annoyed look told him that she didn't want to hear it. The boy sighed, scooting closer to his cousin; she didn't understand why he had such a serious look in his eye.

"…I'm sorry." He felt exhausted; he said those two words a billion times since yesterday. "About everything, I wasn't…I didn't think he was serious Gwen. I thought he was bluffing; honestly."

An awkward silence crept up; Gwen kept looking at her cousin, trying to find a hint of something in his eyes. When she couldn't, she just turned her head away from him, silently refusing his apology.

"Gwen please," His voice was strained, moving himself toward her to get her full attention. "You know I would never hurt you like that on purpose."

She let out a disbelieving and pissed off chuckle, turning her head back to face her 'too close for her comfort' cousin. He didn't see what was so funny.

"On purpose…" She laughed like it was her own personal joke.

"You think I did that on purpose? You think I wanted to see you in pain?" Ben felt insulted, Gwen was laughing at his apology like it was a bad sitcom scene. Gwen's soft laughter died down as she watched her cousin's fuming face.

"I want to see Albedo," She demanded out of nowhere. "Where's Albedo?"

"Never mind _Albedo_," Ben couldn't stand the fucker's name anymore. "I'm telling you I'm sorry Gwen, why can't you just accept my apology?"

"Is he with Kevin? Did he come here to see me?" She tried to get up while questioning her cousin; he pushed her as gently as possible back down.

"Stop avoiding the conversation Gwen!"

"Just tell me where he is Ben!" She struggled a bit, but stopped when her neck started hurting. The brunet huffed out in frustration; Gwen was obviously doing this on purpose, just to annoy him.

"He's not coming into my house," He stated, irritation in his voice. "Get it through your head."

Gwen finally realized that she wasn't in her room, but Ben's. His poster of the Sumo Slammers movie was taped onto the wall above her head. That would mean that she's been sleeping in his bed…

"Why aren't we at my house?" The redhead's voice was a bit too high in her shock and anxiety.

"Mine was closer, and I rather you be here than somewhere else," Ben covered up the real reason, trying to hide it even from himself. "Gwen what are you doing?"

She ignored the worried voice of her cousin, concentrating on trying to use her hibernating powers. Even when the dull throb turned into a stinging buzz on her neck, she focused on trying to levitate into a meditative state. Just as her body started floating an inch off the bed, a heavy weight crashed her back down with an 'oomph' escaping her lungs.

"Ben get OFF of me," She tried pushing him off, he had sat on her in a childish attempt at stopping her from using her powers and regain the attention on him. "I'm not a bench!"

"Stop trying to use your powers then! You're not supposed to until your neck fully heals!" He bit back.

"Did Albedo say that?"

"…Yes."

"Nice try, Twitchy."

"_I'm serious!"_ Ben fibbed horribly, getting off when she stopped struggling. Gwen wouldn't stop asking about Albedo though. Ben's patience was growing thin, every time he came into the room to bring her some food, or clean up a bit of his typical teenage boy pigsty, she would be either asking him to contact the albino or trying to get up out of bed.

"Gwen, just **stop** it," Ben had enough; he banged the water bottle he brought her down onto the table next to the bed. She flinched away at the action and the snarl in his voice. "I know you're doing this to get back at and annoy me. I apologized already, what else do you want?"

"Nothing, I don't want your half-assed apologies either." She took a swig of the water, feeling the coolness sooth her sore throat; her green eyes stared everywhere but at him.

"**Half-assed?**" Ben was furious and in her face, hands at her sides. "What do you mean half-assed? _What the hell Gwen?_"

"Get out of my face Ben."

"No! Tell me why you won't accept my apology!"

"Cause that would mean that I've forgiven you," Gwen pointed out icily. "Which I haven't."

"What is it then? Do you want me to grovel on my knees? Kiss your feet?" His tone was mix of sarcasm and desperation.

"What are you sorry for exactly?" Gwen was hopeful, waiting for the words she wanted to hear.

"For hurting you of course, _please_ Gwen, the last thing I would want is to see you go through something like this."

His fingers brushed against the bandages covering her neck. She swatted them away though.

"Get out," Gwen deadpanned, earning a shocked look from her cousin. "Either let me leave Ben, or get out of this room. I don't want to see your face."

"What is your problem-" Ben was cut off by Gwen dumping the rest of her water onto his head. He breathed through his nose, trying to keep calm and failing.

"You know what? Fine," He stood up, wiping his wet bangs out of his face while he stormed out of the room. "Go ahead and be a bitch, you're still not seeing Albedo."

Gwen winced as the door slammed and the vibrations shook the walls. Ben didn't care, he was steaming mad; he grabbed a towel and made his way to the living room. Before he could cool off though, the phone rang and the brunet answered it with a barked 'what?' He quickly apologized after, trying to regain control over his emotions.

"_Sorry Jewels…yeah Gwen is being difficult…it's fine, it looks a lot better than yesterday…yes but he's the one who started this mess in the-…I know…," _He paused drying his face and hair, she asked him the same thing Kevin did yesterday. _"I don't know why I did it…I thought he was lying Julie! I don't know…I'm sorry…ok, talk to you later…bye."_

Ben dropped the phone onto the couch, taking a deep breath to calm his frazzled nerves. He turned the TV on, volume low to hear if Gwen tried to leave. He let the numbing effects of it temporarily relieve him of his insanity.

Next Scene: It felt weird staying in Ben's room to say the least. She's been in it before but never in a circumstance like this one. Gwen has never been in a guy's room before, not even Kevin's. Save for her cousin's…well her brother Ken counts…sort of. The diming light from the locked and barricaded window told her it was evening. The low knock at the door told her Ben had finally cooled off.

"What is it Ben?" She tried mustering up a bit of venom in her voice, telling him that she was still peeved.

He didn't answer, waltzing in with what looked like his attempt at dinner. He was giving Gwen the silent treatment it seems, placing the tray down next to his unhooked phone and alarm clock. Gwen felt her eyes roll involuntarily at his actions.

"If you're going to ignore someone at least have an excuse for it."

"I'm not ignoring you Gwen," He sourly bit back, looking down at his cousin while she examined her food. "I'm actually giving you all of my attention, so much in fact that Julie is getting pretty pissed at me."

"Give it to her then, she's _your_ girlfriend." Gwen saw through his little trick to make her feel guilty.

"Don't you think I would if I could?" He barked. "As soon as my back is turned you'll go right back to him!"

"_So what?"_ Gwen was getting sick of hearing it over and over again. Since the first time he found out about them, Ben's been looming over her like a vulture, trying to pick at her every move. She gave him a defying glare, daring him to come up with an actual justifiable excuse.

Frustrated, Ben sighed hopelessly before collapsing to his knees and dug his face into his bed spread.

"Gwen…" He muffled through the covers.

"What?" She waited impatiently for her cousin to continue, whatever excuse he would come up with she was going to throw back in his-

"I'll be his substitute."

"I don't get it, what do you mean-"

"If you stay away from Albedo, you can use me as a sex outlet." Ben slowly tilted his head up towards his cousin, dead serious. Gwen's eyes bulged out of their sockets to the tenth degree.

"Ben, are you insane? Is this some type of sick joke?"

"It's basically the same thing," He justified, no hint of joking either in his voice or on his face. "Instead of involving yourself with him when you need sexual release, I'll deal with it."

"_What the fuck is your problem?" _Gwen snapped, clutching her neck at the pain her outburst caused it. Her covered legs darted away from his arms that were lying on the bed.

"My _problem_ is your lack of-"

"You realize what you're suggesting is cheating right?"

"Gwen…you might **think** you're in a relationship with him, but that's not a real one, he's just a sex friend that's taking advantage of you." Ben had to be the densest person in the universe right now. No seriously, did the thought never occur to him at all?

"I was talking about Julie…"

"What about Julie-…oh no…oh no you don't, this has nothing to do with her! How could you even say that?"

"You honestly believe that, don't you? That you never cheated on her?" Gwen accused him, disbelieving.

"This has nothing to do with Julie's and my relationship! This is dealing with family Gwen; it's completely different from outside life!"

"No it's not, it's the same damn thing," Gwen spat at her cousin, who was now standing with his fists clenched at his side. "You cheated on her twice with me!"

"Gwen, just because we screwed a couple of times doesn't mean-"

His angry comeback was interrupted by pink mana hurdling into his gut and sending him crashing into the wall. Ben shakily leaned his hand against it while he stood up, too shocked to say anything. Gwen was breathing heavily, it hurt to use it, but she was so enraged at this point, her mana glowed around her hands aggressively.

"…G-Gwen, what the HELL?"

"You think that was 'screwing'? You think you _screwed_ me?" Gwen's voice cracked watching her cousin angrily start to march towards her, growling her name out. She used whatever her mana could find to chuck at him, the brunet was pelted by his alarm clock, TV remote, books and hamper.

"**You raped me Ben! You raped me two goddamn times!"**

He stopped mid attempt at getting back up, buried in half his laundry.

"…_that wasn't rape Gwen,_" Ben huffed, throwing a pair of PJ pants to the side. A flash of pink hit him again, knocking him off his feet. He looked to his cousin on the bed, her face twisted in sorrow; she tried to blink away the tears. "**I did what I had to!**"

"Bullshit!"

"It was the only way to keep you-"

"In line? It was _punishment_ wasn't it?" She recalled yesterday's events, putting emphasis on the dreaded word.

"If I didn't do it, you would have gotten it from Albedo anyways!"

"At least I would have had a choice and it would've been actually consensual!" Gwen screamed back, her throat felt like it was tearing. Ben scoffed, finally getting on his feet.

"Oh yeah, _reeeeeal_ consensual, imprisoning you in a dirty old warehouse while having to resort to brainwashing and cutting off your powers is the fucking _definition_ of consensual!" Gwen's anger boiled at her cousin's cruel and sarcastic words.

"He might have been forceful in the beginning," Gwen admitted, getting up from the bed to face down her snarling cousin. "But I actually _wanted_ it by the end. And guess what? Unlike you, the dozen times Albedo fucked me were actually _enjoyable_."

Gwen knew she said too much, watching her cousin's whole body start to shake from the intensity of his fury.

"**You-You're such a whore!"** Ben hissed out, nearly at his breaking point, those hungry hypnotic eyes of his bore into hers like raging fire.

"Having sex with _**a**_ guy doesn't make me a whore," Gwen mocked the brunet, explaining it to him like he was a child. "And I'd rather be one than a rapist like YOU."

"I'M NOT A FUCKING-" Ben screeched in frustration, but his burning anger subsided in his hesitation, piercing green eyes wide in denial, his breath quick and shallow. "I-I'm not a rapist…"

Ben's lower lip started to quiver, his cousin's jaw dropped in shock, never expecting that he'd break down into a sobbing mess, trying and failing to hold back the expression of heartbreaking realization and shame. Gwen was at a loss on what to do or say, speechless as he wiped the traitorous tears away with his arm.

"I am NOT a rapist." Ben was trying to convince both of them of the painfully obvious lie.

"Ben…" Gwen started with a sigh. "Stop, just…stop ok? You raped and cheated. Period."

The boy couldn't handle the weight of the truth nor the weight of his cousin's eyes that held nothing but intolerance and disappointment. She was looking at him with a familiar disapproving expression, it was just like-

Ben bolted out the room, shocking his cousin. He practically bulldozed the bathroom door down; his head was introduced to the toilet, puking out the pain that welled up in his abdomen. Sweat covered his forehead while his shaky hand moved his bangs from his brow.

Gwen silently walked in a few minutes after the horrible sounds of her cousin's vomiting had subsided. She could hear only gasping mumbles from him, he was leaning his head against the wall, sprawled on the floor, facing away from her and the door.

"…Ben."

"Just leave," He croaked out. "Just…go home Gwen, I'll tell our parents that-…just go."

She looked down at him, watching the usually confident boy sob to himself silently, a complete mess. A flash of nostalgia went through the ginger, to the night on the roof, where their roles were reversed. Ben was the one that called her out, he was the one that had taken up the job of giving her a reality check. He was also the one who still comforted her despite her cheating on Kevin and running away.

Gwen felt conflicted, all sorts of memories raced through her head.

_Ben raping her twice…all the arguments and fights they had…the times she shared with Albedo…Ben getting in the way half the time…_Kevin_ apologizing for what _she_ did to him…Julie being unaware of what Ben has done…all the times they fought against aliens and saved lives…when the universe found out about Ben and all that he's done for them…when he told her goodbye, thinking that he was going to sacrifice himself, he kissed her so gently on the forehead…and he cried when he thought she had died, his arms were so small back when they were kids, but he held her so tightly._

A hand hesitated only a moment before slowly clasping the shaking and distracted brunet's shoulder. Gwen paused in her uncertainty due to Ben freezing up and turning to look up at her, while one last memory echoed in her ears.

"_I think it is, you want this, you made me do this, you wanted me to love you, to rape you, you're sick in the head, you know that Gwen?"_

Ben wiped away the bits of up chuck on his mouth. "You wanted to go so go already! _I don't give a fuck anymore…_"

He struggled up, pushing away his muted cousin's hand and slowly stumbled out of the bathroom; he needed to get away from the cause of his guilt and shame. But she wouldn't let him go so easily.

Gwen found her cousin on his bed, bent over with his hands cradling his face, sighing in frustration from hearing her almost silent footsteps creep into his room.

"_Gwen, I'm begging you," _Ben's voice cracked with an ache. "Just please leave…If you're just waiting for me to apologize then I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry…for hurting…and-and raping you, alright?"

The silence dragged on for a good minute, only being drowned out by Ben's ragged breathing. She slowly slid next to him, treading lightly; her expression was neutral, voice calm and quiet.

"Well yeah…I was waiting for you to realize that what you were doing was wrong. But more than anything else, I just want to know…why? Why'd you have to go so far to hurt me?"

It took a few moments for Ben to give a coherent answer, shaking his head without looking up at her. "I don't…I don't know why…I just wanted you to stop."

"Stop what exactly? Stop dating people? It's a little severe don't you think-"

"I just didn't want it to be Albedo…why did it have to be with him?"

"_Why not?"_ She asked in a whisper. Ben looked at her with a sidelong glance, his eyelids drooped and sniffled. His voice matched hers, barely reaching the walls of his room.

"_Gwen…he's my D.N.A. double…he looks exactly like me. Do you have any idea what it's like to see your cousin with another you? Do you? It would be like me dating Eunice…only worse."_

"_Ben…he's a different person from you…he has his own thoughts, feelings, memories, history…life."_

"Then why did you scream my name?" His eyes were wide in fright, voice rasping out the same question he asked her on the roof that night.

She didn't know how to answer him. The answer she gave Kevin and Albedo wouldn't reach her lips. She was just confused and in the moment…right? It was just a way for her mind to cope with what was happening at the time.

Her hands were so fascinating all of a sudden, she couldn't seem to look away from them, and even as her cousin gently bumped his leg against hers to make her look up…she wouldn't.

"I'm sorry Ben…I just don't have an answer for-"

"If you're sorry then sleep with me." Her head snapped up at his words, both of them stared wide-eyed at each other's matching green orbs. Gwen was at a loss for words again.

"If you've forgiven me, then prove it." Gwen was searching his eyes for signs of his joke. She only found desperation and broken sadness in them.

"Ben…_why are you doing this?_" She felt an uncomfortable feeling well up in her lower abdomen when he absent-mindedly brushed a few red locks over her shoulder, tucking them behind her ear.

"Gwen do you really hate me?"

"…No." She admitted warily, even after all that's happened she still couldn't come to hate her cousin.

"I don't believe you." His fingers were like butterflies resting on the arch of her back, making a burning tingle ripple from where he touched.

"Why?" Ben's face was noticeably closer to hers, his body heat was radiating off him, sending shivers up her spine.

"You haven't proven otherwise…" He looked straight into her eyes, saying things with his own that could never be vocalized by either of them. The gap between them closed. Gwen felt like she wasn't in full control of her body, letting her cousin slowly pull her down on the bed. A few thoughts occurred to her in that life changing moment.

First, she was fully aware that Ben had just emotionally blackmailed her into tainting herself even further with this forbidden fruit, and that second, _she really was sick in the head…_

Next scene: The crisp morning air surrounded Julie, whipping at her face until her Moped stopped just at the entrance of the Tennyson's driveway. She was surprised to find both sets of parents exiting a SUV, laughing and bickering amongst themselves while Frank helped his brother Carl carry his and Sandra's luggage inside. They weren't supposed to be back until late this evening. Julie strolled up to them, Sandra being the first to spot her.

"Why hello Julie! Are you here to see Ben?" She asked cheerfully, holding the door open for the smiling and nodding girl.

* * *

><p>Thank you my awesome reviewers: <strong>azngirl0320, BlindMaster, OmnitrixFairy74, MarinnaL, shadowrose6x, firekitty500, xBloopy-Looperx, Alex654, Mira-Princess, Sheer-Despair, xTeionx, unkown, Starshinesoldier, xWellwisherx and<strong> **PaulC**

**And thank you to anyone who reads, favs and alerts this fic!**

A/N: Yeah, there's no excuses for not updating for like 3 months, you don't deserve having to wait forever for a chapter, I know how much it irritates me when it happens with the fics I read. I have been in a rut as of late though, I just had no energy or will to write about family drama when I was dealing with my own. A lot has happened in the past few months. I had about half of this chapter written for the longest time but kept on putting it off.

unkown - Totally didn't mean for it to come off as Anti- Bwen. I just really love dark fics where there's a struggle and not everything is peaches and cream. Their relationship will be getting better though. :)


	12. Chapter 12 Cuzins Bernie n' Glen

A/N: Yay, it wasn't a three month wait this time only a three day one!

* * *

><p>Starting scene: The Tennyson household was slowly being taken over by middle-aged adults, while the two older men stored all the extra things from their trip into the garage, Lily helped her sister-in-law with fixing and tidying up the messes Ben had made around the living room and kitchen. Sandra started complaining about her son's horrendous cooking skills and the aftermath when a blur of black hair and pink hoodie rushed past her silently, shakily opening the front door and slammed it shut. A muffled 'what's the matter Julie?' could be heard from one of the men outside.<p>

It confused Sandra, wondering what happened when the girl went upstairs to see a probably still sleeping Ben. Making her way up towards the boy's bedroom, she went over the possibilities in her head. _Did she see him changing? Did he say something rude to her? He better not have porn magazines lying in plain sight._

The door was ajar slightly; no light shone from it so he couldn't be up yet, she noticed that the guestroom light wasn't on either. Sandra Tennyson wasn't expecting to see the scene before her. In the darkness of her son's room, hiding from the light and world were two naked bodies tangled up in each other, passed out on Ben's bed.

Her reaction wasn't like Julie's at all. She wasn't going to go into denial and run away from the problem, the blond tore into the room as her shock wore off, flicking on the light, exposing the two unconscious teens and their _sin._ Carl had never heard his wife yell at her son like that, it echoed all the way down to the garage. She used his full name, which was a sign to high tail it into the house along with a bewildered Frank.

"_Get off her this instant Benjamin Kirby Tennyson!"_ Sandra was horrified. His mother gave him no time to react, let alone register what was happening. She dragged him out of the bed by his ear, the blankets wrapped around his legs slid with him off the bed, which he grabbed instinctively to cover himself up in the chaos.

While the older woman screamed at him to explain himself, the rest of the Tennyson's made their way into the room and situation. Then all hell really did break loose. It was like the video tape incident all over again, only Frank had the offender right in front of him this time. Weirdly enough, most of the blame went straight to Ben. While the two women covered a struggling and scared Gwen in the sheets and Sandra's cardigan, Carl had a hard time trying to keep his older brother from mauling his son.

"_**I trusted you!"**_ Frank barked at the frightened boy behind Carl's shielding arms. _**"You little bastard!**__ Carl, get out of the way dammit!__**"**_

"Dad, stop it!" Gwen pleaded, resisting her mother's attempts at pulling her out the door.

"**No I will not!"** He declared, still trying to get at the boy who in his mind defiled his daughter; his own nephew. **"I believed you Ben, believed that you were protecting Gwen! You're just like **_**him**_**! Why is this happening AGAIN?"**

Next scene: It took some time for things to calm down. Well, it wasn't exactly calm in the Tennyson's house but Frank stopped trying to attack Ben and was currently outside with his brother trying to get him under control. The rest of them were in the den, awkwardly waiting in tense silence, all of them fully able to hear Frank's rage happening outside. They forced Ben and Gwen apart, sitting at different ends of the room. Lily was rubbing her daughter's back, who was hiding her beet red face from them. Sandra was standing over her son, arms crossed, looking at him with a mixture of negative emotions. He looked up at her gingerly, face contrastingly pale in comparison to Gwen's red one.

"Mom…" Ben started but stopped when her gaze was too unmoving and intimidating to him, he chose to look down at his alien watch instead.

"…_I'm sorry Lily,"_ The woman whispered out, a hint of tired sadness in her words. _"I thought we rid him of this already…"_

The older redhead smiled up at her empathetically, trying to stop the grimace that she knew was showing through. Ben was puzzled; his mother's riddling words and auntie's reaction made no sense. But that didn't stop him from feeling that gut wrenching nausea he's grown accustomed too. Gwen also noticed the odd apology made by her aunt.

"What are you talking about," She peeked up with creased brows at the three sets of green eyes staring back at her. "Rid Ben of what exactly?"

Both women looked nervous, Gwen recognized her mother wearing the usual expression she had when coming up with a lie. The girl bolted up from her spot on the couch, startling everyone else.

"Don't try to lie either, tell us what's going on!" Gwen demanded. "What have you been keeping secret?"

Her mother was just about to argue back when she was interrupted by Carl walking into the den with a bitter Frank in tow. Ben tensed up instantly.

"It's alright Lily," He began, looking back and forth between the two clueless teens. "It's already come to this so there's no point hiding it now."

"_Hiding what?"_ The cousins said in unison. The brunet looked sick with his eyes darting left and right nervously, while Gwen felt like she was going to boil over at their staling.

Flashback: The rust bucket was almost like an oven that day, even though summer was ending, the heat attacked the two pint-sized cousins in the deathtrap on wheels. The air conditioner had fizzled out, leaving 10 year olds Ben and Gwen to fend off the weather by their selves.

"That's not going to do anything doofus," The young girl explained to her cousin, who was currently trying to open the window wider, hoping the wind would pick up. "It's even hotter outside; you're just letting the heat in!"

"What do you suggest we do then? Fan ourselves with your nerdy laptop _**dweeb**_?" The obviously prepubescent boy tried to grab for Gwen's computer, only to get hit in the face by the sofa cushion.

"HEY!" He grabbed the pillow to throw back at his giggling cousin, but their grandfather stopped the fight before it began.

"Why don't we stop off at the nearest repair shop, and while the A/C is getting fixed we can head over to the local mall?" Both tweens perked up at his idea, agreeing right away, but not before Ben's pride made him have to have the last laugh. He whipped the square missile at his cousin to get back at her, but knocked over her drink onto her lap instead; the glass crashed to the floor, shattering.

"**BEN!" **

"Oops."

Next scene: For his little stunt in the rust bucket, the miniature alien hero had to accompany his cousin to where _she_ wanted to go. Meaning the book store, girly boutique and any other lame places that dweebs and chicks hung out at.

"OH look, it's the game shop Gwen," Ben pointed out enthusiastically, watching as a few kids his age went in. "I bet you'd want to go _there_ huhhhh? Of course you do, come on!"

Gwen wouldn't let her cousin push her into caving in. She pulled back from his grip; he nearly made her drop her shopping bags. She said a solid NO, walking away but was stopped by a more muscular build slamming into her and almost knocking her over.

"Sorry!" She quickly apologized, checking to see if anything had fallen out of her bags. The boy who bumped into her apologized as well, he and his friends were a few years older, probably around twelve. Gwen noticed they were kinda cute, flirting with them when one complimented her on her shirt.

"The kitty looks _really_ cute," A blond one chuckled out. "I really like where the design is placed, it's _perfect_."

Gwen laughed with them unknowing of what he meant and the meaning behind their laughter. Ben's face twisted into one of boyish '_ewwww'_ watching as the boys kept on chatting with his cousin. The more time they took talking the less time he had at the game shop.

He jogged and stumbled over to Gwen after grabbing a packet of ketchup from the nearby food court counter. Ben yelled in exaggerated pain, gushing out fake blood from his eye, nearly getting it all over her.

"Gwen, help me!" He moaned, the other boys laughed in surprise and shared adolescent humour.

"Ben, get off me you friggin doofus!" She shrieked, pushing him away from her. The laughter died down when Grandpa Max heard her language while he was (unknown to the group of preteens) sitting at the nearest table in the food court.

"Gwen, there will be no 'friggin' around here," The old man scolded his granddaughter, throwing away his empty coffee cup and walked over to them. "Nor anywhere else for the matter."

"Sorry Grandpa…" She was so embarrassed, watching as the boys snuck away, not wanting to get in trouble either. The blond boy gave her a sympathetic smile before leaving. Ben stuck his tongue out at them; he really was the poster child of maturity and grace.

"_Ohhhh_, Gwen's boyfriends dumped her! It's because you're too dweeby and UGLY!" Yes, he was a role model to heroes everywhere.

"Ben, that's enough," Grandpa Max declared, stopping between the two when Gwen made a move to slug her bratty cousin. "You too Gwen, we'll be heading back to pick up the rust bucket soon so I suggest you go get your shopping done."

Next scene: The video game store was a lot bigger than he originally thought, probably because there were other things in it as well besides video games; mainly just a bunch of alternative and underground comics in the back. He tried looking for a Sumo Slammers one but the store clerk just chuckled snobbishly at him and told him it was too 'mainstream.' Whatever that meant, Ben didn't care but he did have fun reading some of the comics while waiting for Gwen and Grandpa to be done with the grocery shopping.

He felt a sense of thrill go through him while reading the comics in the 'R' section. There was a lot of blood and carnage, and he didn't know what half the stuff was about but it still had the desired effect of feeding his rebellious side. He heard voices from the other aisle over, they were the kids from earlier.

Their voices were quiet and sneaky, the others shushing one every time he would chuckle too loudly. Ben's curiosity was peaked, looking through the gaps in the books at what they were so obsessed with. It was a dirty magazine naturally; one of the kids had sneaked it away from his older brother's room, if his bragging had any merit.

The shrimpy brunet felt a tingle go through his body when he saw the flesh covered pages. This had a much stronger thrill to it than the comics had.

"_Dude, check out the jugs on this chick,"_ A boy hissed, turning over the pages slowly for all to see. _"Oh nice, a redhead! Just like that chick at the food court."_

"_The hair on her pussy is red too,"_ Ben was confused, girls have hair down there? It was news to him. _"Hey Blake, you seemed interested in that Gwen girl…you want this one?"_

The blond boy blushed at his friends; he was embarrassed but didn't want to look uncool in front of them all. So, of course he said yes, but while the boy handed him the torn off piece of pornography a store clerk started making his way around the aisles. They scrambled away like rabbits, leaving the page to float down to the floor. He waited for a moment to see if anyone was coming before running around the book wall and stuffed the picture into his pocket.

Next scene: The air conditioner was fixed, but now it was as loud as Grandpa Max's snoring, probably louder. It hummed like a giant insect, giving Ben the idea to gross out his cousin with a fake makeshift bug. It had the desired outcome, Gwen screaming at him in a battle cry, the war call for a pillow fight.

She naturally won, pelting him with both their pillows without restraint until Grandpa Max came to break it up and sent them to bed. In bed was where Ben finally had a chance to look at his treasure. He unwrinkled it as quietly as possible, spreading out the full page like some ancient relic map.

It was different from what they showed them in health class, they were just drawings and diagrams of gross looking squiggles. The picture in front of him was so foreign, but real, it made his body heat up in ways he's never experienced before. He looked at the redheaded lady, all spread out and posed; she really did have red hair down there. Ben wondered if Gwen was the same, he felt dirty but so curious.

_Curiosity killed the cat…_well he was no cat.

Next scene: Ben felt a large hand roughly grab the back of his shirt collar, practically ripping him off his sleeping cousin Gwen. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He was just going to take a peek while Gwen slept soundly. But one thing lead to another, finding Ben with his hands gently prodding at different parts of his cousin's unconscious body. Oh, he found out that she didn't have any hair down there alright. Just like Grandpa Max found Ben hovering over a nearly naked sleeping Gwen with his hands in her…well let's not get into that.

The old man handled the situation quite well, being calm and quiet about it. He explained to Ben that what he did was wrong, why he won't do it again and why he can't do those things to family members. All, of course, in very _vague_ metaphors that Ben just nodded in agreement to, too scared of getting in trouble. They promised to never speak of it again.

Next scene: Grandpa Max watched his two grandkids race each other to the small area on the lake's shore reserved for swimming. It had taken a few awkward days and one confused ginger till Ben started acting normal again. Pushing his cousin off the dock into the freezing lake water was a good sign that things were fine, at least from Max's perspective.

That was until mid-afternoon, when he heard a loud shriek coming from near the water. Gwen had been hanging out with the same group of boys that they met at the town's mall a few days ago. It seems one of them had run up behind the redhead and dumped a sand bucket full of cold water on her.

Max chuckled as she kicked the boy (Blake was it?) down and started splashing him jokingly. He caught sight of his grandson as well, stealth walking towards the flirting tweens. He sighed, realizing he'd have to intervene when Ben played his prank on them.

No pranks were going to be played though, not if the expression on Ben's face was any indicator. Max felt like something was off before anything even happened. Maybe it was due to Ben picking up a piece of thick driftwood, maybe it was the vacant stare the boy had while he subtly watched them, his gaze only grew darker every time Gwen started laughing with the blond giving her a tickle attack. Or maybe it was the moment Gwen screamed at Ben in surprise when he raised the makeshift club over the poor boy's head and started beating the 12 year old without mercy.

By the time Max could dash the fifty feet and yank the branch out of his grandson's hands, the boy named Blake was crying with blood gushing out of his head and face. His three friends looked petrified, one of them started to call for his mom and dad who were at the beach.

It took no trouble or physical strain for Max to hold the 10 year old back and restrain him from using the Omnitrix. The troubling part was trying to resolve the issue after the boy's parents found out and to figure out what set his grandson off in the first place.

The few hours that they stayed with the boy and his family in the hospital were used by Max to interrogate Ben. He wouldn't apologize or explain himself and at one point he started crying so Max stopped with the questions and gave him a break. Talking to the boy and his friends wasn't much help either; they didn't try to antagonize Ben at all. Gwen backed up their claim.

The only thing that was helpful was what Ben asked Max at the beach right after the attack, he looked up at his grandfather, with an expression that should never belong on a child. It was a mini-version of the hungry look that Gwen would come to know so well. His voice was dead and angry.

"_Why does he get to touch her and I don't?"_

Next scene: After the outburst Ben had, it got pretty quiet for a good solid week, but between kicking alien butt and the natural tendencies to argue like cats and dogs, the cousins were back to their routine of bickering, goofing off and pestering the hell out of one another…much to the relief of Max.

They only had a few days left of the road trip and after battling Vilgax it was finally time to relax and unwind from all the drama and aliens. Of course it wouldn't last. Max found his grandson doing the unthinkable again when he was awoken by a small moan. Years of being a Plumber had an effect on his natural alertness.

He didn't pull the brunet off his granddaughter like last time, he was too shocked to find them _both_ partially undressed and Ben gently kissing her, while Gwen herself was out like a light.

"_Ben…"_ The old man whispered, startling the boy, freezing him in his movements. He looked up at the older man, green eyes wide with fear only a child could possess.

"_Stop it, stop it right now," _Max warned the boy in a hushed voice. _"You get your clothes back on, get into bed and go to sleep."_

Ben didn't need to be told twice, scared to look at his grandfather while he buried himself in the blankets.

"_We'll be having a __**long**__ talk tomorrow."_

Next scene: It was obvious to Gwen that something was wrong and Grandpa Max telling her to go buy the groceries by herself was an excuse to get her to leave…but an excuse for what? She had the vaguest idea that it had to do with the beach incident but that's it. Boy was she ever off the mark.

Ben sat in the rust bucket, deathly silent and shaking slightly. Grandpa Max was busy making his horrible concoction he calls 'food.' It smelt like twice dead road kill mixed with week old rotten fruit that had baked in the heat all day long. There's a good chance that it probably was.

The smell made Ben semi-sick; it was literally assaulting his nostrils. He had enough of waiting for the inevitable, hoping to get this over quickly and get away from the putrid odours.

"Now Ben…" The man started tone serious while he fried his 'lunch.' "I should have been more straight-forward with you…You can't do that to your cousin Gwen."

"Why not?"

"It's just a matter of decency," Max tried explaining. "Those types of things are meant for adults to do only, and on top of that, you don't do those things with your relatives."

"…Why?"

"It's just not right Ben, morally, lawfully, it's just looked down upon. You can't do that without someone consent either."

"I don't get what you mean by _consent_ Grandpa…" Ben's breath came out in tremors.

"You need to ask someone, get their permission, when it comes to these types of things," The man watched his grandson stare out the window, not willing to look at him. "Or it's considered assault."

"I never attacked Gwen!" Ben cried out, finally facing Max, his eyes starting to water. Whether it was from the hurtful accusation or the reek of cooking garbage a few feet away, the brunet couldn't tell.

"I didn't say you did Ben," He tried to calm the teary boy down, raising his hands up in defense. "But people will see it as one…"

"I wasn't trying to hurt her at all! You got to believe me Grandpa!"

"I do Ben, I do. Okay?" The old man knelt down, looking up at the boy, the grandson he cherished so much. "But you still did something very bad, even after I told you once already not to do it, you did it again."

"…I know," He whimpered, trying to rub the waterworks from his eyes. "I was-I was just curious."

"Was it because of this?" His large hand reached into his shirt pocket, pulling out a crumpled piece of magazine paper. Ben paled at the realization of his grandfather finding the dirty thing. "Is this the reason why you did that to Gwen?"

"N-N-N-No." Ben focused on looking at his lap, feeling his face heat up with his stuttering denial. Max sighed in frustration, not wanting to be the one to do this to the boy, but just like with the Omnitrix, Ben had to learn some life lessons the hard way.

"Benjamin," He looked up from the use of his full name, his grandpa never sounded this grave and serious before. The old man looked him dead in the eye; both his massive hands eclipsed the boy's shoulders. "What you did to your cousin was very wrong and immoral, I didn't want it to come to this…But we're going to have to contact both your parents, you need to learn what is and isn't appropriate in this world."

"No Grandpa, please!" He begged, not believing that his grandfather would do this to him. "I WON'T DO IT AGAIN, I PROMISE! You don't have to say anything!"

"I'm sorry Ben, but you have to understand-"

"**No!** They won't believe you! I'll tell them you're lying!" He hit the man's hands away childishly and made a break for the door, his grandfather stopped him though, having to swerve sideways to avoid the still cooking food.

"Benjamin, you hurt your cousin, you dirtied her, and you soiled Gwen's body over a filthy picture that demeans women!"

"_No I didn't!"_ He fruitlessly struggled against the older and much stronger man, going as far as to try to bite at him. Max was in more control of himself, keeping his voice and words clear, low and calm.

"Yes you did, you lowered your cousin to the same level as that woman, what you did was **disgusting** Ben."

_He wasn't disgusting, how could his grandpa call him disgusting?_

The unkempt food finally started smoking, filling the room with a cloud of rotten air. It was the only thing Ben could focus on, that and his grandpa's voice echoing in his head.

_Disgusting. Disgusting. __**Disgusting.**_

Amidst the chaos of Max grabbing for the smoldering frying pan, and chucking it outside on the pavement, he found Ben hunched over and sobbing on the floor with this morning's breakfast running down his shirt, he was in the process of dry heaving his little guts out.

Next scene: Their parents found out of course, Grandpa Max phoned them from a payphone in the dead of night, explaining the basics of what happened. Ben was still upset naturally, Gwen found out the hard way when she tried to joke about the boy's episode of vomiting. Instead of fighting with her, making puking faces at her or at least giving a small snicker; he just stared at her with a creepy and solemn expression until it freaked her out enough to ignore him for the rest of the night.

The day they came back from the adventure filled trip, Gwen had promised a less upset Ben with a hug that her dad was getting a new job, so they would start school together that September. A hopeful little boy, who was happy that his relationship with his cousin would return to normal, that he could put it behind him and enjoy having someone to hang out with still, soon found himself at the unfortunate end of his parents disappointed and shame filled glares.

What made it worse were the angry phone calls from his aunt and uncle. He could overhear his dad talking to them while tucked in his bed at night. When school started, Ben realized his cousin wasn't there. Her parents had enrolled her in some fancy prep school instead; it was the icing on the cake of humiliation baked just for him.

Present scene: Ben's legs felt like they were going to give way at any moment. He'd been running for what seems like forever, a layer of dust coated his sneakers and bottom jeans, the city outskirts were nothing but boulders, dirt and the occasional tumbleweed. The sun had dipped below the horizon over an hour ago, creating a dark purplish and orange glow in the sky. He was breathing heavy; the long journey from his back door to here on the side of the highway had left him winded.

As his parents told the story, all the repressed memories came flooding back to him. Three quarters of the way through the tale, he ran to the kitchen sink due to the remembrance of his grandpa's terrible cooking and with a sick realization of what the cause of his stomach pains was. His mother ironically was at his side to pat his back, it was meant to sooth and comfort, but all it meant to Ben was mockery.

How many times had she been upset over his vomiting in response to their probing questions and reminders of his deeds? They even tired taking him to go see a therapist until it slowly stopped when he was twelve.

Gwen wouldn't look him in the face, she wouldn't look at anyone. Only stare off into space, it was almost like she was trying to solve a difficult puzzle but was frustrated without an answer.

Ben staggered forward, not exactly sure where he was headed, but it would be better than staying with all those accusing eyes and judging glares boring into him. What would he tell Julie? His Uncle Frank wasn't shy about telling him that his girlfriend witnessed the scene this morning. She would never forgive him, would she?

He stopped dead in his tracks, reeling from the thought of having to face her. A glint to his right caught his eye and he tiredly veered off the road towards it. He really had no one on his side this time, everyone hated him and even if some of them didn't, he hurt them so badly there's no way they'd forgive him…especially Gwen.

_Gwen._

His stomach did a painful flip. _Why did she have to be his cousin? If she was born into a different family then none of these problems would exist right now. _The universe must hate him as well, even after all the time and energy he's spent on keeping it in one piece, all it's done in gratitude was spit on his face. He looked down at the shiny metal object at his feet. It was an oil can, probably thrown out by a passing semi-truck driver. He glared at the dirtied cover, two retro cartoon faces smirked back at him with the words "_Cuzins Bernie n' Glens Turbo Oil" _the quote right under it was "_Good Oil Runs in the Family!"_ He kicked it as hard as his soccer training let him, watching it soar a good few hundred feet away. _Fucking universe…_

"**QUIT MOCKING ME!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you as always to the awesome reviewers: bennet001, MrBlack103, shadowrose6x, anonymous, firekitty500, loool99, Pyoko-chan and bowow0708<strong>

**And thank you to anyone who reads, favs and alerts this fic!**

****A/N: Gawd that was awkward at times to write, but I had a bit of fun writing about young (Original) Ben and Gwen. Though I corrupted that too. Why does anything I touch become dark and polluted? Even the adorable and goofy 10 year old Ben was turned into a possessive little monster. Also I traumatized him. Severely.

I don't know if anyone noticed (most of you guise probably did though) that Ben has slowly been getting worse and worse with his stomach pains and reactions through out the whole story. Now you know why.

Also, what do you guise think of Gwen's reaction? Tee hee. What do you think she's going to do now?


	13. Chapter 13 Breakneck Speeds

A/N: Sorry for the delay! And this chapter has massive amounts of Bwen fluff! It's like the eye in the storm, all calm and what not, except this eye is like a rainbow of fluffy sad bunnies compared to the rest of the story, also no Albedo. :( But he'll be in the next chapter! And it'll be back to crazy psychotic serial killer-like storm. Also...

**OVER A HUNDRED (100) REVIEWS! OMG YOU GUISE ARE AMAZING! BLOOPY LOOPER MADE THE HUNDRETH REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Starting scene: The moon was only half full that night, so there was some light, but still not enough for Ben to see into the distance. He let his legs dangle off the small ledge he'd been sitting on for half n' hour. The city lights were pretty far away, he watched in sour boredom as the green glow bounced off the cloud cover overhead.<p>

More than anything right now, he could use a friend, or at least someone to talk to, someone to tell him everything was going to be fine. Maybe point him in the right direction, but no, he was alone, the silence all around him in this desolate location drove that point home quite well.

This would be the part where Azmuth would pop out of nowhere and guide him back to glory, just like Yoda and Luke Skywalker. But no, even if the universe wasn't been half the dick he is right now (which it was), Azmuth had no reason to come to the boy's aid. Especially if he found out what Ben's been up to.

"Why would he? Why would he help a selfish, sick in the head, raping and bratty asshole like me?"

"Oh, don't beat yourself up too badly," He turned, wide eyed at the ancient sounding voice behind him. "You should leave that job to someone else who would actually benefit from it."

"_Why are you even here?"_ Ben was in disbelief, looking down so the old Galvan couldn't see his shamed but hope-filled face. The small genius sat next to the teen, looking so tiny in comparison.

"And here I thought you'd be grateful for my presence, I'll just be leaving then."

"No, wait!" Ben sprouted out hurriedly. "I'm grateful Azmuth, really I am…it's just, I don't understand why you'd still want to even look me in the eye, let alone talk to me."

"Last time I checked you haven't caused the collapse of hundreds of civilizations or destroyed the Ultimatrix. So, why are you acting like you done so?"

"I…hurt a lot of people, people that I care about," The wise little man nodded his grey head thoughtfully while Ben sighed out in emotional turmoil. "I'm still hurting them…"

"How so?" The brunet paused for a moment, unsure of how he should answer, if answer at all. But he needed to tell someone, so Ben sucked in a strong breath of needed air before telling the Galvan everything that's happened up until this point in time.

From what happened when he was ten, Albedo's kidnapping of Gwen, Ben's behaviour towards his cousin and the resulting reactions from seeing her with his negative twin, to his family finding out about them in the worst way possible.

"Yep…you're definitely an asshole," Ben should have been expecting that response (or a worse one), but it still hurt to hear it none the less. "But it really has nothing to do with being a hero, all those things you've done were on a personal level, you should never mix your personal life with work…it never ends well."

"I _raped_ my cousin Gwen though, my own family member! I don't deserve to be called a hero…" Ben buried his face into his hands, frustrated with Azmuth not understanding the main issue.

"_First things first_, that whole issue with your species and it's bizarre and backwater mating laws is pointless in my honest opinion. As long as the human race is thriving, I don't care who you choose to mate with. _ Secondly_, you're no less a hero because of what you've done to your cousin, Gwen Tennyson." Ben was looking appalled and ready to argue when Azmuth held up his tiny hand to silence the boy.

"Yes, you did rape your cousin, nothing will change that or make it ok, not even your hero status. But…nothing will change the fact that you saved trillions of lives and have sacrificed more than most beings would ever consider to either."

"_But my family_," Ben felt so conflicted, everything was upside-down in his life right now, he didn't get it, what was right, what was wrong; it was mixing into a confused jumble. "They hate me, it might not matter to you, but to them…it means everything. The fact that I'm attracted to Gwen and did those things to her is-"

"Is between _you and her only_, not anyone else. It's so strange, humans are so intrusive and controlling when it comes to the world around them. I've never seen another species so obsessed with each other's mating habits." Ben couldn't help but blush at his words, when someone says it like that, it seems kind of stupid to worry about other people not liking who he sticks his dick in.

But still…

"…I guess I see your point," Ben mulled over the words in his head. "But it's not like it's really between Gwen and I…our feelings aren't exactly mutual."

It stung to admit it, he looked at Azmuth with a sad expression and heavy heart, the Galvan looked back at him, puzzled.

"Are you saying you don't have feelings for her, even after what you did?"

"What? NO! I mean-I don't think she feels the same way I do. I've been denying it for so long, holding it in. I had to force her into a corner to even-" It hurt Ben's pride, to admit he's wanted Gwen, his own cousin. He didn't want to be seen as weak, he was a hero, becoming a man, emotions and feelings just weren't his forté. But his heart clenched and chest felt tight, like he was going to implode; tears prickled at his eyes, breath becoming shallow pants while he whispered out painfully, finally saying the words he wouldn't.

"_I…just love her so much." _ Azmuth watched the boy in his moment of weakness, the brunet's expression of embarrassment and anguish spoke volumes.

"And why do you assume she doesn't feel the same way?" The Galvan asked quietly. Ben choked out a short laugh, bitter from his own convictions and conclusions.

"Trust me, she **doesn't.**"

"I think you should be asking her that," He patted the boy's arm gently to get his attention. "Before you dig yourself a deeper hole."

Ben didn't understand the Galvan's gesture right away, the small frog like being kept on nudging his head to the left suspiciously until the brunet caught sight of the figure waiting impatiently for him to finally notice her. He turned away from her just as quickly, not ready to face the angry redhead. Azmuth gave a chuckle of sympathy to Ben; looking back at Gwen to tell her the boy 'was all hers'.

"_Good luck."_ His little body was gone in a flash of green light before the words left his lips, giving off a small echo. Gwen replaced the Galvan's presence, sitting down next to a muted Ben who was busy watching the dust dance around on the darkened ground.

"Don't you want to know how long I've been there?" She asked the boy pretending to ignore her; he couldn't keep it up though, not with her heated gaze burning a hole into the side of his head. He chucked a loose stone off the ledge, watching to see how far it would go.

"Not really." Ben was telling the truth, he didn't want to know the damage toil his words cost him. She tried in vain to get his visual attention, calling his name only to receive the sight of the brunet's back in response. Gwen grabbed his boyishly muscular arm, yanking his body towards her.

"Why do you always do this? Why can't you just listen to me? You did yesterday…"

"Just **go away** Gwen." He tried to wiggle her grip from his biceps, it wasn't working.

"Why would I go? I've been looking for you all day!"

"So you could mock me as well? Hit me for molesting you when we were kids?" He turned to glare at the redhead but gingerly stopped from seeing the almost offended look plastered onto her face. Gwen's expression was softened by his words though, reminding her about what their parents had revealed to them and why she wanted to talk to Ben in the first place.

"I've always wanted to know why you attacked that boy back then," She tilted her head curiously; red locks poured over her shoulders and feathered against Ben's arm. He chose to watch the swaying tresses, unable to look his cousin in the eye. "Ben…please, was it honestly because of me?"

"Why does it even matter?" He tried to dodge the question. Hell, he'd dodge the whole conversation if he could.

"You caused an innocent little boy to be hospitalized, I think it matters plenty." Her voice was stern, but not judgmental.

"He wasn't _innocent_ Gwen," Ben huffed out; she only knew half the story, unaware of how he obtained the porno magazine slip when they were kids. "I overheard them talking about you in the video game store, and I remember clearly now, those little shits were saying all sorts of vulgar things about you, **he deserved it**."

"So you're saying," Gwen gave the surprisingly lively Ben a questioning look, trying to comprehend his logic. "You beat a boy half to death with a thick piece of wood, just because he had natural hormonal thoughts about a girl? That's the whole reason?"

"-No," Ben raked his fingers through his hair, stubbornly trying to think of a more valid reason. "It wasn't just hormonal thoughts, he was trying to feel you up at the beach and-and was probably planning something obviously."

"Ben…"

"You didn't hear what they said, _I did_. I heard them. They were talking about 'pussies this' and 'boobies that'. Who knows what else would have come out of their annoying little traps if the store clerk hadn't-"

"**Ben."** Gwen smacked the back of her hand against his forehead in an attempt to stop his prattling. It worked; he rubbed the spot while hissing in defeat; his cousin's peeved face finally forcing him to admit the truth.

"I was jealous…_I AM jealous_, alright? Is this what you want to hear? Is this satisfactory?"

"Yes…why were you so jealous though?" She pressed on calmly, watching him nearly pull his hair out in frustration.

"_Honestly Gwen, why do you think I am? The reason why I'm always like this around you?_ You know why! You know **damn well** why!" He jumped off the low cliff to get away from Gwen and his emotions, nearly tripping over an unseen rock. He kicked it away in annoyance, ignoring the calls from his cousin to turn around and come back.

Gwen wasn't going to be ignored though; she used her mana as a glowing pink lasso to rip his footing from under him and dragged the teen back to her. He tried to pry it off his ankle, and while that frustratingly didn't succeed, he readied his Ultimatrix to use.

"Ben, just stop ok," Gwen pleaded, wrestling with him for control. "I know the reason why! I just want to hear it from you!"

"OK FINE!" He bolted up with a small tumble, legs getting tangled in glowing energy. "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! I'M IN LOVE WITH MY OWN FRIGGIN COUSIN! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

"…Yes," Gwen panted out, finally dropping the restraint. She closed the few feet of distance between them and half-collapsed onto him, arms wrapping around his tense neck for support. "Yes I am."

"_Don't mock me-"_ Gwen shut the self-hating boy up with a kiss, he struggled only momentarily before caving in. The kiss was heated but slow, Gwen's warm lips rolled over her cousin's shaking ones, feeling the last of his walls break down, hesitation fading away at her acceptance.

The consequence for using her powers and running around all day made Gwen too tired to stand up any longer, she tried to slide down to the ground safely, but Ben's arms had snaked their way possessively around her waist. She also tried to pry her mouth from his but he was too caught up in the moment, trying to play tag with their tongues every time she moved her head away. Gwen had enough, twisting her foot around his ankle to trip him and send them sprawled on the ground.

"What was that for?" Ben breathlessly demanded his back taking on all the weight of their fall.

"I'm sorry, I'm just exhausted," She straddled her cousin, face hovering above his with her hair acting like a velvety curtain. "And you wouldn't let up, Romeo."

"Are you ok Gwen?" He could see the fatigue eating away at her, realizing that she wasn't fully healed from the injury. She snuggled on top of him, moving around a bit to get comfortable.

"Yeah, I just need to relax for a little while, that's all," Ben gave a smirk of his own after hearing that, matching his cousin's lazy smile. "I really have been looking for you all day you know."

"How did you find me?" Gwen raised her hand with a small pink glow to answer his question. She followed his energy, Ben should have realized it. His smile faded, realization dawning on him about their reality.

"No one else was probably looking for me I bet." Ben bitterly assumed, but his cousin looked at him with irritation clearly on her face.

"The only one not looking for you is my dad," Gwen deadpanned at the unbelieving boy. "Your parents are still your parents Ben."

"So you're saying everyone else is okay with this then?" He squeezed her waist tighter to show what he meant by 'this'.

"I didn't say that." Gwen tried to hide her face in the crook of his neck.

"…Exactly." He knew it, no way were they going to accept Ben and Gwen being together, a sour taste formed in the back of his throat. His flaming haired cousin peeked up at him before raising her head to meet his.

"Ben…" She started; a gleam was in the girl's eye that confused him. She looked like had an idea forming. "You know I love you right? And you love me too?"

Ben could feel a jolt of happy shock go through his system at her words. He nodded quickly to substitute for his speechlessness, letting a shy smile show while their noses brushed against each other.

"_Then let's run away together,"_ Gwen's words were at a whisper, sounding hopeful and like she just shared a deep secret with him. _"There's no way they're going to accept us being together, so it's either that or let them separate us."_

"Gwen," Ben didn't know what to do, the idea brought a pleasant tingling to his stomach, but he was unsure. "Are you crazy?"

"If I am, I picked it up from you," She snarked playfully back. "I'm serious though, while you were gone, our parents were talking about getting us apart, just like when we were kids. My dad said he wanted us to move out of Bellwood…away from you."

Ben's heart tore from seeing his cousin's sorrowful face and eyes that were desperately and silently begging him.

"Where would we go? We're only sixteen Gwen, and everyone knows our faces and names."

"And I thought I was supposed to be the rational one?" She chuckled out, a smirk plastered on her face confidently.

"Yeah well…I guess I picked it up from you." He joked back, feeling like maybe this would work, and maybe they'd have a chance.

"At least something useful is rubbing off on you," Gwen made a move to get up with her cousin naturally following suit. He grabbed her hand to help her, knowing that she'd still be tired. "I don't think we really have to worry though, even with the fame and our age. If you haven't noticed Ben, we kind of have an arsenal of technology and powers at our disposal, including the Ultimatrix and my own abilities."

"That's true…but what would our parents think?"

"Ben, we already know what they think, their opinion is going to stay the same whether we stay or leave."

In the darkness of night, Gwen's eyes still shone with an almost glowing green of confidence and determination, filling Ben with warmth he's never felt in a long time. She raised her slim hand, outstretched towards him, a small smile played on her lips, the warmth in him intensified; it was nostalgic to see the redhead like this, in all her glory. This was his cousin, this was his Gwen again.

"Are you with me?" Their fingers intertwined, reassuring them both of the others needed presence, strengthening their bond.

"_Always."_

Next scene: The peaceful suburban neighbourhood was as silent as a graveyard. It was in the wee hours of the morning, still pitch black and too early for even the birds to be up. Most houses, even the Tennyson's were nearly as dark as the sky, save for the lamp posts illuminating the streets. Around a block away from the home of the famous Ben 10 came a zap of pink light that faded as quickly as it came, leaving two teens with a large bag in its place. They bolted for the nearest cover, a neighbour's rosebushes, not taking any chances to get caught.

"You know we can wait a few minutes more Gwen." Ben whispered into the ear of his cousin, she was currently gasping for breath like she ran a mile, and probably felt like it too, the strain from her Anodite powers was getting to her and her wounds. She transported them from the outskirts to her room and now to the end of the block of Ben's house all within a few minutes of each other.

"I'm ok Ben, just get going so we can get this over with already."

"Take it easy then, you'll have to make a dash for it in a few."

"I know, I know," She hissed, waving him away tiredly. "The sooner you finish, the sooner we can rest and relax."

Before he snuck out from behind the roses though, he moved in on her, stealing a kiss to her shock and enjoyment and slapped down on the Ultimatrix. He transformed into a large lizard-like creature with a colourful array of eyes, hissing out the name 'ChamAlien'.

Gwen watched him give her one last glance before turning invisible and headed towards his home. She grabbed the bag full of clothes, money, necessities and books, but really mostly books. All the spells she would need were far more important than her wardrobe, especially since she could just conjure up a whole new one if she had to.

She waited with baited breath, watching for her cousin-turned-boyfriend's return. That was an odd thought, but it was true now. Ben was now her boyfriend, her lover. That realization alone caused her to turn beet red with embarrassment and happiness. Her hushed girly giggles were overpowered by the roar of a sports car engine screeching past her to a halt a few meters away. She dashed for it instantly, using her mana to fling the baggage into the open passenger window before jumping in right after it. Before she could even get up right though, Ben slammed on the gas pedal, making the tires burn rubber and engine burn to life.

They were gone before anyone could acknowledge let alone try to stop them. Only an angry watchdog barked in disapproval for the sudden noisy wakeup call they gave her.

"How are you doing?" He asked casually though tone serious, shifting gears while the environment around them became more and more blurred. Gwen finally made it back to a normal sitting position, quickly doing up her seatbelt while giving him a fake angry look.

"Lovely, it's always nice to use my face as a cushion when going at breakneck speeds in a sports car with a maniac driver. It gets the blood pumping." Sarcasm dripped off her words like venom but Ben's hero-mode face broke into one of boyish and blushing amusement.

"What's so funny?" Gwen was puzzled, watching the darkened and nearly empty streets fill up the closer they got to downtown and the highway.

"I can't _believe_ you just said that!" He almost choked out, trying to concentrate on the road. Gwen obviously didn't get the accidental double meaning behind her words, making it that much more hilarious to Ben as he tried to explain his outburst to the clueless ginger.

"Said what?"

"Let me ask you this Gwen," He was holding back the fit of giggles that were ready to explode at any second. "When you're going at breakneck speeds with THIS maniac driver…_is the car actually moving?_"

It took her a few seconds to understand what he was getting at; realization hit her with a dumbstruck expression hanging on her face. Ben lost it, breaking out into genuine laughter, something he hasn't done in months. He couldn't stop once he started unfortunately, tears nearly leaking from his eyes as the green and black sports car had to be pulled over before he lost control and swerved into a street sign.

The laughter was contagious, his nonstop side splitting chuckles over Gwen's perverted word blunder was addictive to her ears. Soon, both cousins were laughing their hearts out; it took them a good 15 minutes for the sporadic bouts of giggling to stop.

"You're such a dork you know that?" Gwen tried to regain some maturity in the situation, failing when she couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear.

"And you're a dweeb," Ben retorted, watching Gwen roll her eyes at him while he started the engine back up. "But you're my dweeb."

* * *

><p>The best people ever: <strong>Bennet001(<strong>thanks for the kick in the pants!**), bowow0708, loool99(**you are awesome, thank you for kicking my ass twice!**), shadowrose6x, MrBlack103, firekitty500, Mira-Princess, Alex654, PaulC, xBloopy-Looperx (**i love you Bloopy! lol it's an awkward love**), Sheer-Despair, Anon Y. Mous, Elbertkun **and **man of words!**

****A/N: Not going to lie, I struggled with this chapter, I am NOT, I repeat, **NOT** good with fluffy and romantic scenes (even though this is under the romance genre XP), they always feel fake or cheesy when I make them. Hopefully this didn't come across as cheese whiz on like a chocolate cake cause that's the vibe I'm getting. I'm also sooo neglecting Albedo lately it isn't funny, so hope you Albedo lovers are going to enjoy the next chapter! Also Kevin and Julie, I haven't forgotten about them don't worry. :)

Also I'm like 1/3 the way done for a long ass Bwen oneshot I'm making that's based off Chapter 12 of IL (but not connected to) and Ultimate Alien Episode 16: Forge of Creation, so if any Bwenner's are interested in seeing more crazy possessive mini-Ben then watch out for it.


	14. Chapter half of 14 and RANT

**WARNING: BIG RANT AHEAD (and no you guise aren't in trouble or anything).**

**SERIOUSLY READ THIS, IT'S FUCKING IMPORTANT**

As you guise can see I haven't updated this fic or any fic for that matter in literally going on 4 months, we all can see that. I'm not going to give excuses why I didn't update. No, my dog isn't sick (not that I have one) or my teachers are being mean (cause I don't even go to school anymore and summer break has just ended). Not even going to say my creativity has ruin dry (not even writer's block).

I literally have NO FUCKING clue on where this story is headed. None. Every time I think about it (besides cringing) I just draw a friggin blank. I'm pretty sure this isn't writer's block, but more like I backed my self into a plot corner. Since the beginning, I usually planned at least vaguely what I wanted to write about 2-3 chapters in advance. After chapter 13, I had nothing. I knew I had nothing, but a vague idea that I needed to go back to making this fic into a morbid and dark drama like usual. But I don't know how.

I know there's still Kevin and Julie to be dealt with, along with the parents and of course Albedo. Also there's the issue with drastically changing Ben's character in the last chapter, I'm aware of him being completely OOC compared to the rest of the story, and trust me when I say that, no, he's not going to stay like that. You can't just magically change a person's ingrained behaviour that has developed over years and make it a 180 in one night. Gwen and Ben might being 'dating' now, but there's no way in hell that he'll up and quit his possessive and abusive tendencies towards her and I doubt Gwen could just up and drop all feelings for Albedo, just like that.

Also, there's the deal with Albedo's character, I made him way more nicer than he should be. Seriously. I almost derailed him as much as Ultimate Alien did.

Also...I just reread the fic and there's a hell of a lot of editing that needs to be done. (Including expanding the original starting scene in chapter 1 and making it detailed like the rest of the fic.) I think, like uh, there's even a chapter where I called Anodites like andnoties or something. Seriously you guise, tell me when you see shit like that, I'm making an ass of myself. I'm not going to bite your head off for correcting me, it's helpful and I'll awkwardly love you for it.

**NOW:**

I know that this is my story and that I'm the one responsible for writing and updating it properly and regularly. _BUT PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF BEN 10!_ If you have any suggestions or really want to discuss with me any ideas, any at all, on how this fic should continue or anything you've wanted to see happen in the fic, TELL ME. I'll (naturally) credit you for your help and ideas in creating this fic. I'm like a starving dog, give me a freakin bone here!

What I really need are ideas that fit with the theme and feel of this fic. So, when you're reading this fic, what vibe does it give you? Dark? Morbid? Funny? Tragic? Now if your ideas (if you're willing to share them with me) should probably carry that same vibe/atmosphere about them.

Okay, thank you so much for reading that, and I only have about a quarter of what I wanted this chapter 14 to be about, but I couldn't put it off any longer. So this chapter isn't complete but hopefully it's better than nothing. So it ends abruptly, sorry about that. :S

* * *

><p>Starting scene: Downtown, Bellwood, a middle aged man, who's slightly pudgy with a receding hair line, chowed down on the last of his early morning breakfast before starting up his cargo truck for his typical routine shift. Everything was routine, well as routine as you could get in Bellwood, home of the famous Ben 10. Unlike the universe's favourite hero, this man wasn't anything special, he went through life with a dull ease, the last time anything really exciting happened to him was his divorce 5 years ago, but even then everything went smoothly. No hassle, no conflict. He liked it that way, once in a blue moon he'll get the urge to do something to change his boring life, but reality always gets in the way.<p>

The reality of it was he was just there to ship cargo from one end of the city to the other, repeating the process over and over again until he memorized even the traffic flow of his usual route. So, it naturally piqued a small amount of his interest when he heard the roar of an expensive sounding sports car engine speeding past him in a flash of black and green, zigzagging rudely, weaving dangerously through the lanes like it had the cops on its ass end.

"_Jackass_…" He huffed under his breath, there's always one or two of them on the road, always in a hurry to get nowhere. Honestly, it's not like slowing down a bit would be _more_ dangerous to them, wasn't it 'slow and steady wins the race'?

He trudged on, a normal steady pace for his truck of 7 years; it was acceptable, reliable and safe, nothing could really happen if you played life the safe, smart way.

He honestly believed that, even during the few precious seconds before his truck was shoved (more like pulverized) off the road by a dark, bluish blur, ramming it into a nearby street light with such force that the whole vehicle, crunching metal and all, wrapped around the pole like a metallic pretzel.

"_Stop blocking my path!" _The figure hissed out while another car went flying, he was long gone before it even smashed to the ground; the black and blue cat-like figure was in a rush, going faster than any car ever could, let alone a human. He saw them; the back end of the glaring sports car came closer and closer into view, edging him on.

Ben's natural hero instinct made him swerve the car to the left, running through a red light to avoid the destructive kick aimed for the right side of the engine. A mop of bold red flame was stuck out of the passenger window, Gwen watched in panic as the red-eyed Citrakayah morphed into Jetray, now with the added ability of flight and laser-beams combined with the speed. Before Albedo could swoop down and claw the redhead away from her seat, Ben grabbed for the back of his cousin's pants and yanked her inside before having to swerve to miss the sidewalk.

"Ben, let go," Gwen demanded, trying to pry his grip off. "Just let me talk to him, he'll stop if I tell him to!"

"No, just sit the _fuck_ down and put your seat-belt on," The brunet was stressing out, juggling to get Gwen in her seat, drive and put the safety buckle around her waist all at once. "He's not going to listen!"

"_Yes, he will!"_ She stuck her head out the window again, free due to Ben having to change gears. Why didn't he get an automatic? "ALBEDO! STOP!"

Her cries were met with Jetray shooting at the back end of Ben's car, the impact causing the cousin's to jolt violently in their seats. Ben couldn't take it anymore, not only was he chasing and attacking them, the asshole was busting up his fucking car. He was going to stop and fight him head on, a hero couldn't just run away from a fight.

"Ben," Gwen warned him, reading his body language and snarling expression like an open book. "You're not going to fight with him! Just give me time to convince him!"

There was no convincing though, no matter how many times Gwen pleaded at the attacking alien, he wouldn't give up, he was relentless. She couldn't understand why. Yes, Albedo probably thought Ben was kidnapping her, but wasn't screaming at the flying creature at the top of her lungs that she was ok enough?

"Albedo! I don't want to hurt you," She threatened as the devil red creature came closer and closer to the rocketing vehicle. "But you're leaving me no choice!"

A ball of pink mana exploded in the Aerophibian's face, hurling him backwards into the nearest building. The sports car screeched to a halt, both teens tensely waiting with panting breathes to see through the smoke and rubble. A human body was limp and nearly lifeless in the mess of bricks and concrete. A white-haired boy was in place of the frightening red monster, moaning out half-consciously. He staggered up, spitting out blood that pooled in his mouth and glared towards the rumbling vehicle before it reversed and took off down the road.

Gwen couldn't help but gaze in the rear-view mirror at the fading albino, ignoring the vacant glare coming from her cousin directed at her. She was too preoccupied with the look on Albedo's face.

_Hatred._ Pure fucking hatred in all it's raw form was twisted in the snow-headed teen's features. Was it because of her? Did he hate her now? Gwen could feel the blood-drain from her face, trying to hold back the frightened expression that she knew Ben could see. They rode away in silence, the brunet gingerly grabbing his cousin's hand for both their comfort.

Albedo, limped away from the scene of the crime, not wanting to get caught up in an explanation when the policed arrived. Hiding in a back alley, he pulled a flame red cell phone from his coat pocket and dialled someone's number.

"Kevin," The albino started, wheezing out a quick breath. "I found Benjamin, he has Gwen, there's a high probability that she's either still unconscious from the injuries or he knocked her out. Either way, I tried confronting him, but he overwhelmed me and escaped with her...Yes, I'm alright, we should be worrying about Gwendolyn, her injuries are too severe to be handled like that...Yes, he was driving very recklessly...Alright, contact me when you're ready."

Next scene: The roar of Kevin's Camaro filled the streets around him, drowning out the clicking noise that indicated the car phone turned off. He gripped the steering wheel till his knuckles were bone white, frustrated beyond belief at Ben's current actions. He should have never left Gwen with the brunet, all his instincts told him not to, but did he listen? No.

_Why? Just, why Ben?_

The ebony knew the reason for his friend's actions, there had been hints being dropped for a while now. Just small subtle ones that you couldn't really piece together before it was too late. Not just the possessive ones either, there was this feeling that was so hard to describe, like something was off about the brunet, he didn't quite react like a normal person would to situations involving his cousin.

* * *

><p>Okay just wanted to give a big shout out of thanks to my reviewers: <strong>bowow0708, bennet001, Alex654, shadowrose6x, BlindMaster, Baku babe, Mr. BG, OctoberPC, Mira-Princess, xBloopy-Looperx, loool99, Christian GozzolinoChristian92, Lemons and Limes and Fluff, cameronsadrock1, and **(the mysterious)** Guest.**

**And of course a big thank you to anyone who reads, fav's and/or follows this fic. Luv yahs! ~3~**

**A/N: **I spell guys like guise because it makes me happy and like I'm internet savy. I won't do that in my fics though.


End file.
